What Stays & What Fades
by LittleMissDelirious
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship has been defined by a bunch of sporadic meetings, but when it comes down to it, will they work for love or leave it to fate? Throw Glinda into the mix and you've got one perfect mess.
1. Humble Beginnings

"Elphaba, please help me!" Nessa cried desperately.

"Calm down, Nessa. I'm right here," Elphaba reassured her lovingly, while tying a pale salmon coloured shawl around her sister's dainty shoulders with careful fingers. Nessarose didn't like it when Elphaba accidentally grazed the spots where arms should have been. It seemed to resound as a different- and worse- kind of pity.

Nessarose took a deep breath. "I have to look absolutely dazzling tonight!"

Elphaba sighed. "It's Papa's meeting, not yours."

"Don't be cross, Elphaba, just because you weren't invited to the table."

"Nessa, Papa would have invited _Shell,_ had he not been five years old."

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Nessa demanded. "Everyone of any social status will be there. We're receiving people from all across Oz. This is an enormous step for Papa!"

"It's just another opportunity for royals to gather and boast of their wealth!" Elphaba retorted and then caught herself. "But at least you'll be one of them, I suppose." She stepped back and surveyed her sister in the mirror. "Mama would be proud."

"As long as it pleases Papa," answered Nessa, tilting her head to the side to shift her hair slightly and seating herself on the edge of her bed. "Put my shoes on for me, Elphaba," she ordered.

Elphaba obliged, taking a box carefully off one of the shelves behind her. She slowly lifted the lid and pulled out blood red slippers, sliding them onto Nessa's bare feet. For a moment, her fingers lingered in their glow. Red like rubies. Red like poppies. Red like greeting cards on St. Glinda's Day.

Possessive by nature, Nessarose blurted, "Oh, Elphaba. I wish you wouldn't stare at my shoes so hungrily. It looks as if you might gobble them up." She paused and then added, "It's not as if they'd suit you anyhow."

Straightening up, Elphaba stayed silent.

"They were simply a gift from Papa," Nessa continued with a complete disregard for her sister's dignity. "It's not as if he hasn't given you anything."

"Please enlighten me," Elphaba choked out.

"Your eternal soul." The fierceness of Nessa's expression was laughable. The poor girl didn't realize she was a tool.

Elphaba looked at her sister irritably. "Nessa, do you know what the difference between your shoes and my eternal soul is?"

"No. And I don't particularly care."

"Your shoes are real, my soul is not."

Nessa shook her head violently. "Oh, if I had hands I would cover my ears! Don't you realize that every time you talk of a soul, it harms mine?"

Elphaba ignored Nessa's statement. "Are you ready for your grand entrance, Princess Nessarose?" she asked, carefully supporting her sister as she took cautious steps towards the door.

Tilting her head back, so she could whisper, Nessa hissed, "My goodness, do you think there will be _boys_?"

Elphaba chuckled. Her sister was at the age where the opposite gender was becoming more and more appealing. "If you prefer spoiled princelings who can't go for too long without access to a mirror, then I think you might be in luck."

"But everyone is always so disgusted by us."

Flinching at Nessa's choice of using 'us,' Elphaba replied, "Well we suffer from the curse of boys not being able to see through our exteriors."

Nessa observed her sister's sarcastic expression and moved down to the plain blue frock and sloppy braid. "Elphaba, are you not even going to attempt to look decent?"

"Why? All I have to do is make sure you're comfortably seated, and then I'm finished," Elphaba said defiantly. For her age of fourteen, she still hadn't lost her childish resistance, even to her most beloved family member.

"You say that now, but when people address you all you do is freeze." Finishing the sentence with a giggle, Nessa, once again, missed her mistake.

Elphaba flushed in embarrassment. "Maybe because they always ask me questions I can't answer!"

"I can't answer them either, but I still reply...and to think I'm younger than you!"

Pausing, Elphaba looked at Nessa thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should get Nanny to walk you and stay up here."

"Don't be a coward Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed loudly. "I thought they were only spoiled princelings! What if I need you?"

An unfortunate consent followed and Elphaba led her sister to the stairs, which they took one step at a time. Stopping briefly at the bottom, Nessa wiggled her knees to straighten out her dress and tossed her head again, while Elphaba chewed her bottom lip. With a nod, Nessa moved forward again and into the parlor which was unusually crowded with very superior looking people, whose eyes were immediately on her. It was clear that most of them were caught between the need to express the burning questions on their tongues or to let the presence of the green girl lapse in a thick silence.

Shrinking in her spot, Elphaba made sure Nessa was comfortably seated near her father and retreated from the room as quickly as she had entered. Bolting up the stairs in her desperation to leave, Elphaba was sure she heard laughter trailing her the entire time; whether it was due to what she thought it was, she'd never know. On her way to her room, Elphaba tumbled into her nanny, nearly knocking the old woman over.

"My, my, my. Watch your clumsiness!" Nanny cried.

Elphaba stood before her, staring at the flooring and mumbled an apology.

"Not staying for the party?" Nanny asked happily, bustling around with linens and fabrics that she was collecting from each room. "I'm sure there are some nice boys down there. Isn't it time to start looking for a suitable husband?"

"I'm_ fourteen_, Nanny."

"No shame in starting early," Nanny chuckled. "Don't settle like your mother did."

"_Nanny!"_

"Let's keep that a secret between us," Nanny whispered. "Now back to my first question."

"I don't need to be courted to thrive in life," Elphaba decided.

"Just like your old Nanny then," she responded fondly. "Although I did have my share of suitors at one time or another."

Elphaba laughed. "I'm sure you did Nanny."

"Then whatever could your plans be for tonight, dearie?" Nanny asked. The old woman never seemed to stop.

"I'll read, I suppose."

Nanny placed two fingers under Elphaba's sharp chin and forced her face up, so she could survey her closely. "You must learn how to laugh at yourself."

"I don't think that's a good solution for anything," Elphaba countered.

"One day, my dear, one day you'll grow into your skin." And with that, Nanny moved off, leaving Elphaba behind.

* * *

><p>A wonderful thing about the mostly dark and dreary Nest Hardings had to be the private nooks and corners spaced throughout the grounds. Of course, Elphaba, in all her spare time, had located all of them and chosen favourites.<p>

Curled up in a small alcove by a bay window, Elphaba flipped a page in her book, carefully enunciating each word through her mind and sometimes out loud to herself. Some of the words echoed so nicely that they brought about a smirk of curiosity.

"You do know there's a party, right?"

Elphaba startled at the sound of the voice and looked toward the direction it echoed from.

"This is your house, is it not?" said a boy, approximately her age with the significant olive skin of the Winkies and pleasant markings tracing down his chest that disappeared under his shirt. He even had the attractive ring of a western Ozian accent on some of his words.

"Technically it's my father's," Elphaba replied curtly.

"And was that your armless sister talking to those boring Gillikinese girls?"

"My sister has more qualities than being without arms!"

He smirked at her. "I'm sure she does. Not that I'm very concerned. Now tell me...is there anything _interesting_ to do in Munchkinland?"

"You're always welcome to leave," Elphaba sneered.

"I'm considering it," he shrugged. "It's rainy, foggy. There's no terrain- unless you enjoy that small cluster you call a forest out back. The people aren't very friendly either," he finished pointedly.

Elphaba tried to dissolve back into her book, but the boy did not leave, so she looked up at him and threw out, "I'm sorry. Was I supposed to care?" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him moving closer.

He puffed out his chest. "Back in the Vinkus we're very hospitable. We treat our guests with_ respect_. Tribal rituals...the whole works. We have interesting sights: Kumbricia's Pass, the Lesser Kells, Kiamo Ko...and it's decent weather too." His tone was condescending and Elphaba noticed.

"If you're trying to impress me, you should know that I have already heard of those landmarks."

"I happen to live in Kiamo Ko," he replied proudly, puffing out his chest like an arrogant peacock.

For the first time, Elphaba looked up involuntarily. "_You're_ a prince?"

He nodded. "Impressed yet?"

"No. I am, however, worried for Oz if you should one day rule."

"I'll have you know that my father, _King Marillot_, has groomed me into being as good a king as he is. I suppose you know _my_ name now." The boy wiggled his thick eyebrows so suggestively that Elphaba would have felt bad for not knowing his name if she weren't so agitated.

"I'm afraid I don't," Elphaba replied flatly.

"I don't seem to know yours either," he retorted, "although I'm sure there was a curse on the day you were born. You should be famous!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elphaba asked coldly.

Tap, tap, tap went his shoes against the wood flooring. "It means that I'm waiting for you to explain your strange predicament."

"There is more than one peculiar thing about me." There was no sputtering from Elphaba; no waver or crack in her airtight voice.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" he demanded.

"Uh oh. The prince is upset. Don't call your guards on me in my own house," Elphaba cackled sarcastically.

"I thought this was your father's house."

Elphaba surveyed him for a moment and turned away. "Are you an idiot or do you just act like one?"

"Are you green all over?"

"Why are you wearing those strange markings?"

"I earned them."

Elphaba snorted. "Oh yes. I'm sure you're very hardworking."

"For your information, I spent a month on my own in the Thousand Year Grasslands," the prince scoffed. "Much more than you'll ever hope to do."

"Shouldn't you be bragging about that to some Gillikinese girls?"

"The crowd was boring me." By the expression on his face, Elphaba could tell he was being truthful. Arguing with her seemed to be the highlight of the past few hours.

And who was she to deny a stranger a good time? "So you took it upon yourself to explore a house that doesn't belong to you?" she said irritably.

"Do you have many friends?" he asked angrily.

"Tell me what you think."

"I think that I'd be sorry to ever meet you again." he said and stomped off, while Elphaba turned heatedly back to her book.


	2. Life of the Party

And so Nessarose and Elphaba Thropp began their lives as the daughters of a governor. Nessa had deemed herself worthy of accompanying her father on all of his important missions to other provinces, but insisted that she take her sister along every time. They were invited to places they'd never dreamed of reaching: Gillikin, Quadling Country, Winkie Country and every square metre of Munchkinland. These offered the perfect opportunities for the governor to showcase the future Eminence and his pride and joy, ignoring the fact that Elphaba was next in line for the Eminency and any of her children would overtake Nessa.

Still, nothing stopped him from leaving Elphaba in whatever room she had been situated in, where she silently plotted her future. The more time she spent alone; the more time she read and the more she read, the more she learned of what lay out there. She made a mental list of reasons that her father should eventually send her to Shiz University and stayed on her best behaviour, waiting for the day he'd give his consent. From there it was impossible for her not to reach her ultimate goal: city life.

Having something to work toward made Elphaba more comfortable. Not necessarily comfortable with herself, but comfortable with doing whatever it took to get to where she wanted to be. The one thing, if anything, that was missing was the unignorable lack of human contact. The closest she ever had to a friend was her sister, which was both something more and something less than friendship. Every conversation was a competition between them. Nessa was soft as a rose, while Elphaba was forcibly hardened; savage and ruthless like an animal. One similarity being that both the Thropp sisters held their own grace in the face of life and would never lose it.

Meanwhile across Oz a young prince by the name of Fiyero Tigelaar was making the most of his royalty and his parent's lenience. Kiamo Ko was known for the infamous teenage gatherings held almost weekly for the simple reason that life is too short to waste on boredom.

"I'm only here one more week," Avaric warned his friend as they seated themselves for lunch.

"Don't worry, my friend, I have something special in mind," Fiyero assured him, as he sat in his usual chair. Always one seat away from the head.

"Would you like me to provide the refreshments?"

Fiyero laughed, but with a serious note implied. "What kind of host would that make me?"

"A very poor one," Avaric admitted, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

"So it's settled," Fiyero finished. "You just show up this upcoming Friday and enjoy yourself."

Avaric nodded, ignoring the servant setting a dish in front of him. "And perhaps, there will be other guests?"

"Yes, Avaric," Fiyero answered knowingly. "There will be girls."

"And _how_ may I ask did you convince the parents?"

"You know my parents don't mind my parties," Fiyero responded, restlessly rising from his seat and pouring a drink for himself and his friend. His parents' lack of interest and involvement was a sensitive subject that he spent majority of his time denying. "They'll be at another meeting anyway."

"Now my parents may not be monarchs," Avaric said with a full mouth, "but at least they make time for me."

"Thank you. It's those _Avaric comments_ that make me feel so fantastic," Fiyero replied good-naturedly. For as long as they were friends, Avaric would not realize how his comments did exactly the opposite.

However, Avaric continued on as if he hadn't said anything. "So how many wonderful ladies can I expect to wish me a safe departure, my good friend?"

"The usual."

Avaric groaned. "You need to get more creative!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're going on about now." Fiyero let out an exasperated sigh. "Are tribal girls suddenly not enough for you?"

"I'm just saying that you need to expand your horizons."

"How about providing me an example?" Fiyero asked.

"Well..." Avaric paused as he drifted off into a separate train of thought. "You said your parents were at a meeting! With who?"

"I don't know..." Fiyero trailed off. "Munchkinland."

Avaric clapped his hands and let his fork clatter against his plate. "Bingo! Good ol' Governor o' Munchkinland!"

"I'm not following."

"There's a surprise," Avaric spat out. "There's a daughter in line for the Eminency, maybe you should get to know her." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "A temporary Munchkinland/Winkie alliance could be beneficial."

"Av, she's got to be...maybe fourteen...fifteen? Well, sixteen at the most," Fiyero decided. "Unless you're referring to the older one."

Avaric perked up. "Older one?"

Fiyero laughed at the memory. "I don't think she's your type...unless colour is your strong suit."

"I'm not picky."

"Well you should be when it comes to girls like that."

"I never thought _you_ would have such high standards," Avaric scoffed.

"Let's just say over in Munchkinland, the colour of impertinence is green."

Avaric's chair scraped the floor as he pushed away from the table. "Well, I suppose tribal girls will have to do, you'll probably end up with one of them one day anyway."

"Not in this lifetime!" Fiyero exclaimed, following Avaric to the door. "I'll do anything to get out of that, even attend university."

Avaric laughed crudely. "I'm sure you would do very well in university, wouldn't you? Well, I've got to go. Don't disappoint me."

Closing the door as his friend wandered down the path, Fiyero headed to his room to prepare himself for another tiresome event his parents would drag him off to.

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, you have to, have to, have to, have to take me!" Nessa whined.<p>

"Nessarose, for the last time, I said no," Elphaba replied sternly. "Not now. Not ever. Not in this lifetime or the next, so find a book and calm yourself until Papa returns."

Nessa threw herself back dramatically, so she was flat against the bed. "What's the point of even travelling with Papa if you're willing to let me rot in this dingy room?"

Watching her sister apathetically for a moment, Elphaba decided it wasn't worth her time and curled around her book. "I'm sure the inside of a spoiled prince's castle is not part of sightseeing."

"Elphaba, it's the only party I've ever been invited to in my whole life!" Nessa cried, flailing her legs.

"That makes one more than me. How does it feel?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Don't be so selfish! If Shell were older he would surely take me!"

"That's a shame, isn't it?" was the indifferent reply from the ledge below the window.

"If you do this for me, I will never ever ask anything of you ever again, Elphaba! Please. Lower me onto my knees and I'll beg!" Nessa pleaded with a tone of dead seriousness. Not only was the idea of the opposite sex becoming enticing, but the idea of friends and consorting with girls her age.

"I will do no such thing and don't you go around making promises you can't keep," Elphaba replied curtly.

"You'll get out of this dreary room. You haven't been out the whole week!"

"I don't mind it in here," Elphaba confessed. "In fact, I find it rather peaceful without my present company."

Nessa pushed out her lower lip in a pout. "You don't even want to see Kiamo Ko?"

"The only place I want to see is Shiz University and I'm not sacrificing Papa's trust for something so petty and ridiculous!" Elphaba responded firmly and immediately regretted her tone.

Turning her fair head away, Nessa masked a smile from her sister, knowing the ideal way to hook her on the plan. She always had Elphaba wrapped around her finger. "Elphaba," she started quietly, "you promised Mama you'd keep me happy. I'm not happy here!" Elphaba looked away and Nessa applauded the ease at bringing about her sister's discomfort. "This is the one thing I want to do here. You always keep your promises to Papa. What about poor Mama rolling around in her grave because all she wants is for her daughters to live happily, but knowing that one daughter is depriving the other of that?"

"What is it you really want me to do Nessa?" Elphaba asked touchily.

"I need you to get me out and take me to the castle." Nessa dropped her sob story quicker than the snap of two fingers.

"Am I required to stay?"

"Of course!" Nessa cried. "How else should I get home? Besides, you'll have fun meeting people anyway."

A sigh. "Nessa, I don't-"

"Elphaba, just this once listen to me!"

Looking out the window at the looming castle ahead, Elphaba asked, "When is it?"

Nessa grinned. "A few hours!"

"Where did you get the invitation?" Elphaba asked irritably, rising from her comfortable corner and reaching for one of Nessa's dresses, so they could begin to get ready.

"At the meeting Papa brought me to! The prince slipped it into my pocket!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, please do something about your hair! If I only I had hands I could untangle that mess of a braid!"<p>

"Nessa, haven't you ordered me around enough?" Elphaba asked tiredly, fixing Nessa's hair in the mirror. Apparently it took the prospect of others' opinions to set her sister into full irritation mode.

"At least wear it down or pin it up on the sides like you did mine!" Nessa ordered. "Nanny always tells you the same thing, but you just can't seem to listen to anyone."

Elphaba turned away from the mirror and rolled her eyes before pulling the pins out of her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders.

"It makes a world of difference," Nessa reassured her, thinking that she was too generous with her compliments. "Now are we ready?" she asked giddily, shaking with excitement.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Elphaba muttered and supported Nessa down the stairs and out onto the road.

"It's a good thing it isn't far," Nessa grumbled. "These shoes are killer!"

Elphaba glanced down at Nessa's ruby slippers and continued onward in a blank trance until they were at the open doors of Kiamo Ko, bathed in the bright lights.

"It's so grand!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Welcome, welcome!" a cheerful voice called out to them above the music and the chatter.

Elphaba exhaled loudly as the prince himself moved forward to greet them.

"Miss Nessarose! Always a pleasure!" He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then turned to Elphaba "And allow me to show _you_ some Vinkun hospitality." He held out a hand, which she ignored and he pulled away edgily. "Can I get you anything?" He made as if to offer Nessa the drink in his hand.

"Oh-" Nessa flushed, "-I don't drink."

"No shame in that," he responded agreeably. "And as for your sister?" he asked cautiously, noticing the way Elphaba was looking around in both disgust and curiosity and forgetting how he had had the same expression when investigating her home.

"No, she doesn't," Nessa replied sweetly, feeling slightly shy for the first time.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit with the other girls?"

Elphaba snapped back into reality and glared at the prince in front of her. "What makes you think that's what we want to do?"

Nessa leant back and nudged her sister with her hip before turning her attention to Fiyero. "That would be lovely."

He led them into a separate room where people, mostly Vinkuns, were standing in small groups talking contentedly, with the exception of a rather arrogant fellow amidst a crowd of a dozen listeners. "That's Avaric. If you value your sanity, don't get involved with him."

"Wasn't planning on it," Elphaba muttered.

Fiyero surveyed her curiously. "You're never in a good mood, are you?"

"I hardly believe you've known me long enough to judge my character," Elphaba replied curtly.

He laughed. "I'm sure you have a very colourful character, I was just hoping that maybe I could see you smile for once."

"You've known me for two whole minutes and haven't provoked a smile," Elphaba pointed out quietly.

"I believe we've met before," Fiyero said with a glint in his eye and then led them to a group of people sitting comfortably in the corner, deep in conversation.

"Girls," Fiyero commanded, grabbing their attention instantly, "I found some new friends for you." He shot an annoyed look at Elphaba who was still grumbling under her breath.

Carefully moving Nessa onto the empty loveseats and joining her on the soft cushions, Elphaba watched Fiyero move towards Avaric's rowdy group and the guests across from her eye the newcomers warily.

"So, where are you from?" one of them dared to ask.

"Nest Hardings in Munchkinland," Nessa supplied. "It's much different from here. We don't ever have get-togethers like this! It's my first time," she confessed, displaying so much ignorance that the Vinkun girls felt sorry for her. Everywhere, teenagers in Oz held parties. The Thropp girls just never got invited.

But from there seemed to be an instant connection between Nessa and the tribal girls and they continued on in their conversation including her. However, Elphaba wasn't so easily accepted. She had no opinion on who was the best dressed or who was the most attractive and definitely had no desire to join in on their pointless prattle. Perhaps it would have softened the blow if she hadn't made it so painfully obvious by rolling her eyes and looking around desperately for something interesting to occupy her time.

"I wonder if he'll ask me to dance."

"Oh, he should since you wore that lovely dress."

"Do you see her over there flirting with him?"

"You should go say something."

"I don't know what to say, he's just so handsome!"

Elphaba tried to block out the sound of their voices, but found it difficult when Nessa was beside her, enthusiastically engaging in their gossip. Finally, Elphaba rose from her seat and snapped, "Maybe you should quit talking and actually do what you say you will! You're all the same anyway; you might as well be called One to Five!" She gestured at the five couch occupants across from Nessa and then turned to Nessa. "I hope you do everything in your power to prevent yourself from becoming Six!" As she walked away she heard them gasp and couldn't have cared less.

For a while Elphaba wandered around aimlessly, wishing that Nessa had not seen her attempt to sneak a book and order her to leave it in their room. Finally, she decided to come full circle and rejoin Nessa and her company of clones. Before rounding the corner to where they were, Elphaba stopped to look at a tapestry on the wall and couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation.

"Dear Oz, Nessarose, I don't know how you put up with that!"

"Oh, it's embarrassing just being around her!"

"How are you related again? I mean you're so pretty and well..."

"Well..." Elphaba could tell it was Nessa's voice, hesitating between loyalty to her sister and earning the loyalty of these girls. "She is really different I suppose. She takes care of me, but never really considers what I want, you know what I mean?"

"Oh I completely understand! She seems really...what's the word?"

"Difficult?"

"Positively _green_ with jealousy!"

A fit of giggles overtook the group and Elphaba stood silent. She knew people laughed at her, but this was her first taste of the bitterness that brought people together. As much as she didn't want it to, it bothered her immensely. Leaning back against the wall, Elphaba slid down and tilted her head back, content to stay on her own rather than face anyone else and have them pretend they weren't affected at all by her appearance; making the decision that she wouldn't let ignorant statements rule her life and distract her from what was really important.

"That's an interesting spot," called a playful voice.

Elphaba looked warily at the prince striding her way, a drink in each hand and a girl on each arm. "Say what you will, I'm having more fun here than anywhere else I was seated tonight."

"Is there something I can get you to make your night more interesting?" he asked politely, anxious to leave, but curious to stay at the same time.

"Could you please tell my sister that the party is over and it's time for us to leave?"

"But it's only just begun!" he replied, clearly offended.

"I don't mean to upset," Elphaba retorted irritably. "Well...I suppose I do, but I have more productive things that need to get done."

"Productive? This is_ productive_! Having fun, letting go, enjoying yourself..."

"I'm afraid you've mistaken the definition of productive." Elphaba got up and started walking away.

"If you'd like, I could loan you a room for the next few hours. Somewhere a little more private where you could try to escape the horrible reality of making friends."

Elphaba turned slowly on her heel and observed him warily. "Why would you do that?"

"Well that's new."

"What? Someone questioning you?"

"No, someone not wanting to go up to my bedroom." He laughed and started off towards a set of stairs at the edge of the hall. "Are you coming?" he asked, seeing Elphaba rooted to the spot. Tentatively she followed him up the stairs and into a plain room across from them. "You have free reign," he said as he gestured around the room.

Elphaba's eyes were drawn instantly to a dusty book shelf in the corner of the room and she scrambled over to it, bending to read the titles. Picking out a few, Elphaba made herself comfortable on the very edge of the bed and opened the first one. She looked up and noticed Fiyero watching her interestedly. "Can I help you?"

"You're nothing like them. I don't know whether it should be encouraged or scorned."

"My skin will still be here no matter how people react," Elphaba pointed out bluntly.

"I wasn't talking about your skin," Fiyero replied, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Fiyero shook Elphaba's shoulders and repeated over and over, "Wake up!"<p>

Her eyes fluttered open and then she realized who was looking down at her and sat up instantly.

"Your sister's livid. She was ready to go a few hours ago," Fiyero stated. "You must have fallen asleep." He looked at the open book laid out in front of her. "I don't blame you. Could never get through that one myself...or any of the others for that matter..."

Elphaba jumped up from the bed. "Oh, I completely forgot! Nessa's going to _murder_ me!"

She started heading toward the door, but Fiyero caught her hand. "I'm Fiyero. I don't believe I ever learned your name."

With a mischievous look on her face, Elphaba wrenched her hand away and replied, "I suppose I'll just have to remain a mystery to you then."


	3. Wizneyland

Another two years flew by, quick and unexciting. The governor of Munchkinland tightened his hold on his daughters and very rarely allowed them to wander about on their own.

Nessa, at sixteen, longed for more freedom. "Papa, I'll be with Elphaba!" she said enticingly. "We're very trustworthy."

Frex laughed lovingly. "Of course, my pet, of course."

"But Papa-"

"Don't 'but Papa' me," Frex interrupted. "You know how hard it is for me to say no."

Laughing, Nessa opened her mouth as her father spooned her breakfast neatly for her. After she finished chewing, she started again, this time looking at Elphaba who sat across from the table taking concise bites of her own breakfast from behind a book. "Elphaba, tell Papa!"

"Oh no, I'm staying out of this," Elphaba answered.

"Papa, it's just an amusement park! What could possibly go wrong?" Nessa blinked her eyes furiously. "I'll miss you terribly if I'm shut up in my room all day."

Elphaba laughed. "You would make a wonderful con artist, Nessa."

"And you'd be my partner in crime," Nessa giggled. She noticed her father's annoyed facial expression. "Oh Papa, it's only a joke!"

"Nessarose, how in your right mind do you believe I'd let you wander off on your own when you speak that way?"

"Papa, I'm not a child anymore! One day I'll be governor just like you!"

Nessa could see her father softening before her. "Well..."

"Papa, I'd rather not go, my semester starts soon and..." Elphaba trailed off realizing that her father was occupied by her sister.

"_Please_, Papa," Nessa repeated.

"Very well. How long will you be?" Frex relented.

"Well, there are fireworks at ten. Would it be alright if Elphaba and I stay and watch them?"

Frex sighed. "If you're not back in your suite by ten thirty sharp, you'll reap the consequences." All three of them new who would actually be reaping the consequences if they weren't back on time.

"Oh thank you Papa!" Nessa said, clumsily leaning forward to kiss her father on the cheek and motioning for Elphaba to help her up.

Turning to his other daughter, Frex assumed a much more serious tone. "Elphaba, I'm expecting you to take care of your sister and for Oz's sake, smile!"

"Yes, Papa," Elphaba said quietly, pulling Nessa up from her chair.

* * *

><p>Elphaba looked at the sign above her head. "Wizneyland?"<p>

"The happiest place in all of Oz!" Nessa rushed excitedly. Clearly, this was one of the first excursions she had chosen for herself. "Oh, look at the palace!"

Ahead of them was a replica palace of the headquarters of the Wizard and all around them were tourists wearing expressions of anticipation and enthusiasm, neither of which Elphaba felt.

"You have to take me on every ride," Nessa ordered. "We can stop for lunch and walk around and- oh my goodness this really is the most wonderful place in Quadling Country!"

"Well there isn't much to compare to..." Elphaba muttered.

"Elphaba you heard Papa, just enjoy yourself! Do you honestly think you'll get a chance for this once you're in university?"

"No," Elphaba answered, "which is absolutely fine by me."

Nessa rolled her eyes as they entered the first line. "Oh, Elphaba, learn to have some fun!"

"Nessa, your idea of fun is sitting on your knees praying to a statue!"

"For the _last_ time, it isn't a statue, it's a representation-" Nessa noticed her sister's eyes wandering. "Oh, never mind."

Elphaba sighed again. Each huff seemed to be building on the previous. "This is so commercial, it's sickening."

Nessa ignored her sister and hummed to herself. Elphaba's attitude annoyed her so immensely sometimes that she had no choice but to tune her out or cause an argument. "_I'm_ ignoring you!"

Matching Nessa's sweet tone, Elphaba sang, "_You're_ immature!"

Exhaling loudly, Nessa looked around in awe at all of the things she couldn't wait to try. There was a little lagoon in the centre with lots of boats, a ferris wheel, games, performers in intricate costumes. Really, it was like leaving the desolate, barren Quadling wasteland and entering a whole new dominion of Oz. Like magic! "How about the ferris wheel?" Nessa asked hopefully.

Turning her head, Elphaba regarded the line. "Honestly? Nessa that line is at least an hour long."

"Please?" Nessa pleaded, turning her head and holding her sister's gaze to add on to the pressure.

"Fine," Elphaba relented and helped Nessa past the small gate and into the line behind a cheerful family of chattering children and giddy adults reliving their childhood. That's the kind of family that belonged in a place like this.

It seemed that as soon as Nessa and Elphaba entered the line, it seized to continue moving and they were stationary for a good twenty minutes. The person behind them seemed very irritated by this and wanted to make themselves known. Without looking behind her, Elphaba heard a variety of different groans and sighs, obviously communicating frustration. Really? She was stuck in this overrated amusement park with her sister until ten o' clock at night and he thought he had a lot to worry about? But still, he continued until Elphaba couldn't take it anymore.

She kept one hand behind Nessa and whirled around. "_Excuse me_, but-" her voice caught in her throat and all she choked out was, "-YOU!"

"Me," Fiyero grinned happily.

Nessa leaned against the railing to support herself and carefully manoeuvred around to see what the action was. When she saw the prince an unmistakeable smile played at her lips. He was, after all, the first boy the Thropp sisters had ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with. Thank goodness she had asked Elphaba to help her with her hair.

But upon looking at Elphaba herself, Nessa was sure that the girl wasn't even conscious of the dark circles sitting prominently below her eyes and the tangles at the end of her hair. With a sigh, Nessa decided that she would have to learn to one day accept her sister's style, or lack of.

"Well, good morning Miss Thropp and Miss Thropp. I take it things are well over on the east side?"

Nessa nodded and Elphaba scrunched up her eyes in mistrust. _"What are you doing here?"_

Fiyero laughed. "My parents are on their second honeymoon desperately trying to save their marriage."

"You don't sound very unhappy about it," Elphaba observed scornfully. She seemed to be doing everything in her power to try to end the conversation, but the questions and comments were running rampant in her mind.

He shrugged carelessly. "I'm not complaining. I did get a trip and week to myself in the amusement park out of it."

"You've been by yourself?" Nessa asked, hoping desperately that he was getting her hint.

"It hasn't been bad. Met a few interesting people."

"Oh, really?" Elphaba blurted out casually. "Were they drop-dead gorgeous?"

Fiyero looked Elphaba in the eye challengingly. "Actually, yesterday I met the most interesting man. He was here with his granddaughter. Had actually aided in the building of the Yellow Brick Road."

If his story caught her by surprise, she didn't show it, but she didn't reply either and looked away.

Stepping slightly in front of Elphaba, Nessa smiled sweetly and assumed all of the attention. As usual she had had to step in and catch the attention for herself. "It's very nice to see you."

Elphaba perched herself on the railing that was holding in the cramped, narrow line of patient children and impatient adults. She observed her sister's chin tilted slightly upwards and her rigid posture. _Nessa, your royalty is showing, _she thought.

"Long line, isn't it?" Fiyero asked.

It took Elphaba a few moments to realize that the question was directed at her. She nodded silently and turned her concentration elsewhere.

Fiyero wasn't used to being spurned so obviously. Usually girls were falling over themselves just to say hello. He knew there wasn't anything wrong with him either. Hell, even if he did have something in his teeth, most people of the female variety would think it endearing. But before he was able to say something the line seemed to push forward and the green one roused herself tiredly from her spot and helped her sister.

The way she reacted to her sister's demands wasn't at all similar to the coldness with which she treated everyone else. They hadn't had even the slightest disagreement and the green one just seemed to oblige every one of her sister's orders. Based on what he knew, Fiyero could decipher that taking orders was not something she particularly enjoyed. So then why was the relationship so...forced? He was intrigued. And not very often did people intrigue him.

Finally, they reached the gate. _See how time flies when you actually get lost in your thoughts? What a waste of a lifetime,_ Fiyero warned himself.

"How many?" the attendant asked.

Elphaba started, "Tw-"

"Three," Fiyero corrected, poking his head between the shoulders of the two sisters. Nessarose looked delighted, the other one...not so much.

"Car four."

"Excellent!" Fiyero said happily. "We can all get to know each other some more."

Nessa indicated eagerly for Elphaba to hurry up and settle her into the compartment of the ferris wheel and once she was comfortable Elphaba waited uncomfortably for Fiyero to get in next, just as she always did for her father.

Fiyero seemed slightly astounded by her hesitance, but held out his hand and allowed her to get in first. She, of course, sat beside her sister, leaving the opposite seat across for him.

As the door was closed, Fiyero shifted slightly to look out of the small opening and his knee brushed Elphaba's. Her reaction was instant. She pulled her legs closer into her own impermeable bubble of privacy and slid slightly nearer to Nessa, almost for protection. You'd think she had never been touched before. He tried to catch her eye, but she seemed extremely interested in what the ceiling top of the compartment had to say.

Nessarose tried her best to make casual conversation, but none of it seemed to catch on. Elphaba wasn't responsive and Fiyero seemed unusually interested in that. All Nessa could do was sit back as the ride jolted skyward.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was, for once, not completely lost in stray thoughts. She subconsciously felt Fiyero's study and suddenly became more aware of her flaws. She knew that she wasn't at her best, but she didn't care. There just hadn't been a previous experience of feeling someone regard her with interest rather than disgust.

After a few minutes the ride was stopped and compartments emptied one at a time. Miraculous, isn't it? An hour of waiting with a pathetic two minute reward. Elphaba hoped that Fiyero would follow some small scrap of good judgement and go his own way, but he didn't seem to have that much sense hidden in the dusty, unused corners of his desolate brain.

"Fun, wasn't it?"

"I suppose," Nessa replied gently, not bothering to give voice to her genuine thoughts. "Maybe we could sit somewhere and watch the parade go by."

Fiyero agreed wholeheartedly, noticing the 'we' in Nessarose's suggestion. They located a bench and claimed it before any other people could.

Nessa sat down regally, crossed her legs and armlessly rearranged her dress accordingly, while Elphaba just flopped into the vacant place beside her and inattentively began curling loose strands of hair around her fingers while staring into her lap. She must have been used to seeing a book there.

"I have a proposition for you," Fiyero began, the idea springing out of nowhere. Elphaba assumed he was talking to Nessa until he added, "Both of you." She looked up warily and he grinned as if greeting a diver who had come up for air. "What if I was to take your sister around the park and you were to have a few hours for yourself?"

"What a tremendous idea!" Nessa chimed.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed a dismayed Elphaba.

"Nothing is going to happen," Fiyero defended, "I'll ensure that she is well taken care of, don't you worry."

"That's what worries me!" Elphaba shrieked. "Your definition of _well taken care of _is completely different from mine...and my father's!"

"Elphaba, it will be perfectly fine," Nessa reassured her sister.

"I am not ruining my responsible reputation because of him..._again_!"

Fiyero smiled knowingly at her. "So that's what this is about? You got in trouble for the party?" He loved the idea of her getting lectured for something that was his fault. "We can make it work. What time are you supposed to be back?"

Elphaba pretended to check an imaginary watch. "Right now! Sorry, we better go."

Nessa flipped her pretty head toward Fiyero and smiled. "Ten o'clock after the fireworks."

"Absolutely not," Elphaba repeated firmly.

"What is it exactly that you don't trust about me?" Fiyero asked seriously.

"Everything."

"If you can give me three good reasons with proof, then I will forget this entirely," he promised.

Elphaba didn't even stop to think. "Give me three good reasons, why I _should_ trust you with my sister."

"I'll make sure she enjoys herself for once, I can show you exactly where I'm going to take her and I'm also doing this for your benefit." He paused for a moment and caught her glare challengingly. "Because I don't think a lot of people do that." Most girls would have melted at that point.

Nessa turned to Elphaba. "You know I can take care of myself too."

"Let me be frank," Fiyero continued, "I can tell you haven't slept for days, that you don't want to be here and you probably didn't even get breakfast in. The least I can do is make sure that your sister doesn't have to suffer for it."

Nessa nodded her agreement. "I've been hearing your complaints for two hours now. It's taking away from the trip. _Please, Elphaba. For me_."

Elphaba sucked in a breath. "How do I know nothing is going to happen?"

"You'll just have to trust me," Fiyero stated bluntly with a shrug. He couldn't think of any other way to convince her. For the first time he was actually doing something for a female with the purest intentions.

Reaching into the back pocket of his trousers, Fiyero pulled out a map and opened it. Together they took a few minutes to plan out exactly where Fiyero and Nessa would be at exactly what time, with a few minor disagreements.

Elphaba was tracing one pathway to prove to Fiyero that it was longer, while he traced the opposite. Completely by accident their fingers met in the middle of the page just over the image of the Wizard's palace replica. Startled, Elphaba reached up and nervously pushed her long hair behind her ears, indicating for Fiyero to follow his original plan.

At this point she was anxious to go and quickly shouldered her bag in preparation to leave, but Fiyero held her back with a few words. "Hold on, I'll sweeten the deal a little..." He stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out all of the contents: loose change, a wallet, old tickets. "Here, you can take all of this and give it back when we meet again later. You know, if you want something to hold against me...my room key is in there too. Room five-oh-two. You can relax there if you get bored." She didn't take the offering and he rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently. "If you don't take it I'm going to slip it into your bag anyway," he threatened.

Hesitantly, Elphaba enclosed her fingers around the wallet without touching his palm, feeling instantly, the warm leather heat up her hand. "Enjoy yourself," she said to Nessa and then turned to go, clutching the wallet in her hand, realizing that maybe she just got the perfect insight into the prince's life.


	4. Fireworks

Fiyero decided to get all of the futile questions out of the way first before he got into the more useful knowledge. They talked about the weather, their respective provinces, friends...they even touched slightly on the future, politics, religion. Everything that was prioritized under his real concern.

"Nessa, can you tell me about that peculiar sister of yours?"

Nessa laughed, knowing that the subject was inevitable, but she wasn't offended. Sometimes talking to someone about Elphaba eased her frustration. "What is it that you want to know exactly?"

"Well, a name for a start."

"Her name is Elphaba," Nessa stated plainly.

Fiyero knew that name from somewhere. "After a saint, correct? I'm not that familiar."

"Yes," Nessa said curtly. "St. Aelphaba of the Waterfall. You ought to have known that."

Nodding absentmindedly, Fiyero lost himself in thought. Elphaba definitely was not the religious type. How ironic that she was deserted with such a significant name. He framed his next statement carefully. "I imagine that she's a _handful _to keep in order."

Nessa laughed easily. "You mean she's_ difficult_. And you're right. She has a hard time following rules."

"Maybe she just thinks differently from the rest of us," Fiyero suggested, unsure of the reason he was defending Nessa's sister.

"What do you mean differently?" Nessa countered, not to start an argument, but to merely constructively question his idea. "Like an Animal?"

"Not necessarily, but maybe she's been hardened to the universe around her."

Nessa understood his argument. "Maybe, my sister and I have been forced to harden ourselves to the world."

Fiyero's support lightened on Nessa's back as he led her forward. "Don't be so quick to assume that. I barely know you Thropps and have you deemed as more worthy of happiness than people I've known my whole life."

Nessa smirked. "Perhaps it's because I'm forced to rely on people. I've had to learn to lay down trust to everyone. Meanwhile Elphaba shrinks into her shell like a turtle."

"How can you live like that?" Fiyero thought out loud, he noticed Nessa's expression and rushed, "I mean living like a turtle. Wouldn't that get lonesome?"

"Elphaba's priority isn't friends. I don't know how she expects to survive at Shiz."

Fiyero's interest suddenly sparked, as if a little ember had finally caught on fire. "Elphaba's going to Shiz?"

"She's been going on about it for years," Nessa answered. "Every little thing I say results in some statement about its superiority and how only people how actually care get in."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Anyway, she considers books her friends," Nessa answered shortly, almost disapprovingly.

Fiyero pursed his lips, still hooked on the previous topic. "I suppose that's reasonable...in a very...very obscure way."

"_Obscure_," Nessa repeated softly and then giggled. "That's a kind way of putting it."

Smiling down at Nessa, Fiyero replied, "You say that, but I can see just how much you love your sister. Now tell me more of your family..."

So while Fiyero was delving into Thropp family history, the eldest Thropp sibling herself sat on a patio with the comfort of a book. She sat alone at a table with her feet resting on the seat of the chair across from her and the book propped open between the table and her abdomen. Every few minutes she looked up, as the shadow of another person crossed the words of the pages and every few minutes she would see her book bag left carelessly on the table with the contents spilling out of it, along with the wallet left in her possession.

How desperately she wanted to rummage through that wallet and find something that proved the prince imperfect. Elphaba could have sworn that she had seen him walk by multiple times, but according to the plan, Nessa and Fiyero wouldn't be passing by this way.

No one in her life had ever offered to keep Nessa company. Granted, Nessa wasn't easy company to keep and neither was Elphaba, but why did he genuinely seem to enjoy himself around them? And that led back to the main question centered on her thoughts. What could his motives possibly be?

Against her better judgement, Elphaba sat up straight, closed the book and reached for the wallet. She had a right to learn about the person she had left with her sister, didn't she? The exterior seemed typical enough; expensive, but plain. She slowly unclasped the button and flipped it open. Already, Elphaba could feel that there was a wad of cash hidden inside and she blushed, feeling like a thief. But, she reminded herself, she was only a temporary thief. A few more hours and she would never have to deal with him again. Elphaba checked the time. Three hours until they would trade off.

Deciding not to go as far as counting the amount of money, Elphaba looked at the pictures held within the clear plastic below the row of membership cards and certificates. The first one was of Fiyero and his friend, whom Elphaba remembered from the party. So that meant that they were close. That they met a lot; that they always partied and did nothing better with their time.

While deducting as much negativity about partying habits as she could, Elphaba couldn't help but notice that Fiyero was different from his handsome friend, but he was still incredibly attractive. So, to add to all of the productiveless partying, Fiyero was also handsome, which meant there would always be girls dying to talk to him. Score: Elphaba, 2. Fiyero, 0.

The next picture was of Fiyero and two elders before a wonderfully staged backdrop. That must have been a family portrait with, presumably, his parents. None of the Thropp family portraits ever turned out this way, mostly because there were no Thropp family portraits in existence and there never would be.

Speaking of which, Fiyero's mother and father were beautiful and Fiyero wore the combination of their features beautifully. They were king, queen and prince and they looked the part. Although Fiyero's father had a much more hardened expression than his son. Fiyero seemed not to be hardened to anything in the world; easygoing all the way through. Now that kind of attitude wasn't to be tolerated if he were called to be king some time soon. Another point for Elphaba.

The last picture was of Fiyero and a girl. She was pretty and she was smiling...and she was about his age. Elphaba found something drop out of her and shatter on the artificial ground. Something about the way he was smiling there. That wasn't the forced smile he had with his parents or the idiotic grin he held as he goofed around with his friend. That was a pleasurable smile; the kind of smile you had when you genuinely enjoyed someone's company.

So there was a relationship. And the girl was beautiful in all of her blonde glory. Her blue eyes ate at Elphaba's soul and her tender smile made Elphaba feel queasy.

Suddenly she felt overwhelming shame for going through something private and hid the wallet in her bag once more. But in the process something else fell out. A key. And it was leaving her with the urge to learn as much as she possibly could in the next few hours. This time it wouldn't be from a book.

* * *

><p>"Favourite animal? Favourite colour? Favourite food? Favourite book?"<p>

"Oh my goodness, slow down!" Nessa pleaded in the face of the nonstop questions, but it was all in good fun. "Would it be cliché to say she's fond of all? But she's partial to monkeys. Dark colours; usually blue or black. She's a vegetarian and she likes apples and book changes every three hours or so."

Fiyero lost concentration on his questions and absentmindedly focused on the gravelly ground beneath his shoes. The green girl wasn't just the green girl anymore. She was Elphaba and he was starting to understand her. Well, not quite her, but a few things about her.

"Oz to Fiyero!" Nessa cried out happily. "You're staring again."

"My apologies," he rushed, snapping out of the trance as quickly as he fell into it. "If you haven't guessed it already, you should know just how much your sister intrigues me."

"Then you might be interested to know that you intrigue my sister," Nessa whispered deviously, as if she was delivering the prized secret of the century.

And to Fiyero she was. "What gave you that idea?"

"I've never seen Elphaba so determined to avoid someone on two different occasions. My guess is that she's refusing to let her mind wander freely."

* * *

><p>Elphaba stood back and looked at the room. It was plain, even for a hotel room and especially for one of the most expensive Ozian hotels. Still, there were a few things that caught her eye immediately.<p>

For one, there was the book on the floor beside the bed and it was clearly well read. Elphaba closed the door quietly, as if she were sneaking in without permission and strode over to it. The spine was bent and had jagged lines from top to bottom due to overuse. As she flipped through, Elphaba saw pages folded down at the corner, to mark specific spots. She also noted that it was a history book and quite thick. She might just have to give him a point for that.

Part of Elphaba wanted to curl up on the bed and enjoy the book herself, but she still felt as if she were violating a million laws just by standing around and carefully set the book down in the exact position it had been.

The next eye catcher was a note on the dresser with a simple message saying that Avaric had called. Avaric, she assumed, was the close friend in the picture she had seen. Exceedingly obnoxious from what she knew. Maybe she could swing that in her favour and dock Fiyero half a point.

On the surface, there wasn't much else to gain from the room except from the trunk in the corner. Elphaba's brain was raging at her. Would she really want him going through her trunk? But then again, Fiyero and Elphaba were two very different people, who functioned in two very different ways. So, Elphaba decided to compromise in a way where she won. She would simply open the top and see what was inside.

Upon lifting the top, Elphaba's first observation was the letter sitting on top of all of the folded clothes. The seal on the front was vaguely recognizable, but Elphaba couldn't decipher where she had seen it before. Carefully lifting it closer, Elphaba pulled the letter out of the messily opened envelope and dropped it immediately.

She knew what it was because she had received one for herself.

An acceptance letter from Shiz University.

Great. Just fantastic. Now she had to spend the next few years avoiding him as well? She could never shed her skin. She could never shake her history. It was all following her like a suspicious shadow and now she had to worry about this arrogant prince too?

With a deep breath, Elphaba dropped the letter back into place and decided not to sleuth any further. She had had enough for one day.

* * *

><p>"You're here early," Elphaba observed flatly, as Fiyero and Nessa joined her on the bench they had used as their starting point.<p>

"I figured you wouldn't mind ensuring your sister's welfare a few moments earlier than expected," Fiyero shrugged. "By the way, I can assure you she had a great time."

Nessa nodded so vigorously that she resembled one of the overpriced bobble head toys being sold in the gift shop behind her. "He's right!"

Elphaba dug through her bag and uprooted the wallet and the hotel key. "I suppose I owe you these then." She held the objects out to him and he took them, his fingertips lingering a little longer on her palm than necessary. Eyeing him warily, Elphaba turned to her sister and asked her a few questions, without noticing that Fiyero was still waiting expectantly. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Nessa responded indecisively, she turned to Fiyero. "What would you like to do?"

That's when Elphaba noticed that he was still there and he greeted her surprised expression with a small smile. "I'm content with anything."

"What are you still doing here?" Elphaba blurted.

"Elphaba, that's no way to treat a friend!" Nessa scolded.

"If you prefer acquaintance, I'll go by that," Fiyero laughed easily. "Maybe we can go eat and then view the fireworks?"

Nessa agreed eagerly and Elphaba helped her sister up.

As she bent down to gather her belongings, which she had dropped on the ground, Fiyero bent down as if to help her and whispered, "I got quite an insight into your life today. I wonder if you made good use of your time as well."

Elphaba blushed under his gaze.

Fiyero flashed her his wallet. "You put the pictures back a lot more neatly than I originally had them. If you were curious, the blonde in the third picture is my close friend; nothing more, nothing less."

After dinner, the three decided to take an early seat in the field where the fireworks were going to be displayed. Elphaba sat in the middle, dividing her attention between Fiyero's small talk and Nessa's demands. She asked him of his family and the Vinkus, with Nessa occasionally throwing in her own opinion.

As soon as the sun was down, crowds started to gather around them and they had to stand to avoid being trampled. The crowd formed around them, threatening to form through them, and the three were packed in close together. Nessa kept close to her sister and couldn't help but notice when Fiyero slipped an arm around Elphaba's waist. She smiled to herself, imagining all of the overreactions Elphaba would make, but stopped herself short when she saw Elphaba do nothing more than shift closer to him.

Nessa was soon distracted from her thoughts when the first firework went off with a loud bang and exploded in beautiful shades of red and blue all over the blanketed Quadling sky, followed by another complimentary explosion of yellow. Grinning from ear to ear, Nessa turned her head to share her joy with her sister.

What she saw shocked her slightly. Elphaba was completely mesmerized by the show. Her chin was tilted up in permanent awe and the reflections danced across her face. She was completely oblivious, even to the fact that beside her, Fiyero was all eyes for her, his gaze not leaving her face.

Nessa smiled even wider. There was definitely something there, but those two cowards were too afraid to tell each other or maybe they thought it was too soon. But when had Elphaba ever allowed time to limit her? Or maybe (and this was probably the most educated guess Nessa could conjure up) they were both too damn stubborn to admit it.

Fiyero himself was so fascinated by Elphaba's fascination in the fireworks that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Everyone deserved moments where they could dissolve into the world around them and completely drift away for a few simple minutes. He guessed that Elphaba didn't get many of those. This was hers, but it was also his. Moments where he was captivated by a person rarely happened to him this way. No one would ever be as interesting as Elphaba Thropp; no one more mysterious and no one more downright confusing.

The finale blew into the sky, showering streaks of rainbow coloured sparks through the air and a rush of adrenaline coursed through Fiyero's veins. On an impulse quicker than a heartbeat, he shifted closer to Elphaba, stepped in front of her and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Elphaba didn't know what to do. Who to ask for help. How to respond. Every muscle in her body was tensed, waiting for Fiyero to back off, but he wasn't. Then there was another part of her. Right now, it seemed like the much more logical part of her. That was saying to go for it. In fact, it was screaming.

Slowly, Elphaba's supporting hand left Nessa's back and slid up Fiyero's chest; her fingertips coming to rest on the soft skin at the opening of his shirt.

Then the last streaks faded above them and the crowd dispersed immediately.

Fiyero pulled away and looked at Elphaba, his hand gently holding her elbow and the other one awkwardly at his side. He had never felt so uncomfortable after a kiss.

Elphaba nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

"I'll see you around," Fiyero rushed and manoeuvred past Elphaba to bid Nessa goodbye and be on his way.

Watching him go, Elphaba turned back to the field ahead of where they had been standing and pretended not to notice Nessa's facial expression.

* * *

><p>Reaching over to switch the lamp off, Elphaba was face to face with Nessa's continuous knowing smirk. "I really wish you'd stop looking at me like that," she sighed.<p>

"I can't help it!" Never before this had Nessa ever sounded like the giddy younger sister. Never before had she had _the chance_ to.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elphaba replied curtly.

Nessa's face fell so dramatically she looked like a different person. "Please, Elphaba. Being born armless didn't affect my brain. Why must you treat me like a child?"

"Because that's what you are!" Elphaba snapped.

"Don't be mad at me," Nessa giggled immaturely. "I'm not the one who kissed you."

Elphaba rolled over onto her back and stared hopelessly at the ceiling. "It was an accident."

"That was no accident," Nessa countered.

"Nessa, what bribe will it take for you to drop this?"

"Just a few answers," Nessa responded deviously.

"Fine."

Firing the first one off like a bullet, Nessa couldn't help the excitement overwhelming her head to toe. Not so much for her sister, but for the seemingly forgotten concept of romance in the Thropp household. "When did you two start seeing each other?"

"I've seen him every time you've seen him and that's all."

Nessa was puzzled. "Then how come he likes you so much?"

"He doesn't," Elphaba answered.

"He obviously likes you more than me!" Nessa cried jealously.

"Nessa, everyone else in the universe likes you better, so I don't think it matters what one arrogant prince thinks."

"But why did he kiss you?" Nessa sniffed.

"I don't know!"

"Guess!"

"Maybe...he was practicing," Elphaba offered. "He probably has a gorgeous girlfriend waiting in his hotel room." But she was lying to Nessa and herself.

"Practicing?" Nessa scoffed. "Don't be an idiot! He obviously likes you!"

Elphaba groaned and remained silent.

"So what was the kiss like?" Nessa asked cruelly, knowing it was the number one topic on Elphaba's never-to-bring-up-again list.

"What kiss?"

It was late and Nessa wasn't in the mood for this game. "Elphaba Thropp, if you don't tell me I'm going straight to Papa and telling him that you left me with a stranger all afternoon."

"By your own request!"

"It's your word against mine," Nessa threatened.

Elphaba didn't trust those odds. "It was...nice."

"So how long have you returned the sentiment?"

"What?"

"You do love him, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"So then why did you kiss him back?" Nessa asked thoughtfully, seeing through Elphaba's lies, but not acknowledging them.

Elphaba replied, "It was my first kiss, Nessa. You only get one."

"I don't think I'll ever get one," Nessa said discouragingly.

"It was a coincidence that I got mine tonight," Elphaba said kindly. "In fact, I'll probably never have another one. Yours is coming, don't you worry."

Nessa smiled. "One more thing."

Elphaba nodded.

"Did he use his tongue?"

"_Goodnight,_ Nessa." And Elphaba switched off the lamp.


	5. A Miracle Pairing

Nessa smiled as her sister leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Don't have too much fun," she warned. "I'll be here soon enough."

Elphaba straightened up and shuddered slightly, looking up at the high brick walls that made Shiz University impenetrable. Just over the tip, a golden statue of the glorious Wizard could be seen- and the grand old building itself. She opened her mouth to say something, but lost her words in the process.

"Would you like us to come in with you?" Nessa asked sweetly, mostly because she wanted to see Shiz for herself.

Looking back at her father impatiently waiting for Nessa to return to his side, Elphaba decided she would be fine. This, after all, was her first step towards freedom and it was something she wanted to do on her own. "Thank you for coming Nessa, I'll see you soon."

"You better come visit us," Nessa ordered. "I'll only have Nanny and Papa and Shell for company now!" She looked back at her father and faked a bright smile, then turned to her sister and mouthed for help.

Elphaba promised, hugged her sister and then took one more deep breath before pushing open the iron gates and taking a running start through. Once inside and out of Nessa's view, Elphaba let the full range of her excitement wash over her. She covered her face with her hands and peered out through her bony fingers. No, it wasn't a dream. She was really here. She was _finally_ here...and there were at least twenty people staring at her and muttering to each other.

Reaching into her bag, Elphaba pulled out a slightly crinkled schedule and smoothed it between two fingertips. The first event on the agenda was a seminar for the new students. Elphaba hoped there weren't many students; she didn't want to be in close proximity with people who she had no chance of getting along with.

With ten minutes left, Elphaba decided to forfeit her explorations and continue on to the parlor where she was supposed to be. Once there, she settled herself in the back of the room on one of the cheap fold out chairs and waited silently, while others filed in and formed their own chat groups, as far away from Elphaba as possible.

Minutes passed and all Elphaba could do was watch her boot tap a rhythm out against the empty chair in front of her. One, two, three. Stop. One, two, three. Stop. She sighed, wishing for once that she had Nessa with her, but knowing that if Nessa were here, she would be off attempting to fit in. Elphaba couldn't do what Nessa could. She couldn't fake.

The seminar started and Elphaba made her best attempt at listening to the headshiztress, but couldn't manage it. The odds weren't encouraged by a group of rowdy latecomers making their entrance.

"Sorry Madame," a boastful Gillikinese student said, while his arm was draped around the waist of a pretty Gillikinese blonde. "Fiyero here was just teaching us some philosophy."

Madame Morrible huffed. "I must say I expected better of you Miss Upland; Master Tigelaar. As for Master Tenmeadows...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting that from him."

The one who had spoken and the blonde slumped down into a seat with the same pout. It was so similar, they could have been mistakenly related if not for the last names. A Munchkin, small even by Munchkinlander standards, tried to claim the seat on the other side of the blonde, but she shot him a look and the Vinkun slid smoothly into the chair.

Elphaba tried not to stare at Fiyero, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see what his reaction would be. To her...to Shiz...to anything. For a moment, she realized with horror that he might actually try to speak to her, but it passed quickly, as he wasn't even making eye contact with her.

But wasn't it the least he could do? After you kiss someone, you try to make eye contact. It was common courtesy. But then with slight discomfort, Elphaba saw the reason.

The blonde was eyeing her carefully, looking her over with disgust; head to toe. She kept one hand on Fiyero's knee and the other was propped up on the chair, two fingers supporting her chin as she curled her lips and observed every possible threat to her popularity. Elphaba would have given anything to know the thoughts that were racing behind that vicious smile.

"Misssss Upland, I wonder if you have been paying _any_ attention," the authoritative voice of the headshiztress rang out through the room.

Elphaba couldn't believe that the blonde had the nerve to jump to her feet and address Madame Morrible directly. "That would be Miss Upland _of the Upper Uplands, _Madame, and you were going on about how no one applied to your sorcery seminar and I might be so kind as to remind you:_ I applied."_

Madame Morrible looked Galinda directly in the eye and said coolly, "Miss Upland, perhaps you find it hard to believe that someone did not enjoy your peevish ramblings as much as you do."

"Now what does that mean?" Galinda muttered to herself.

"_It means_ that your entrance essay was not entirely as pleasing as you believed it to be."

Galinda blushed. She hadn't expected Morrible to hear her remark and looked desperately around for something to make up for her lack of a comeback. Her concentration settled on the girl sitting in the second to last row. What a perfect opportunity that had arisen! The chance to collectively turn everyone away from the green ghoul and turn everyone toward the beautiful blonde, brave enough to confront anyone. "Well, Madame, I do believe there are other people here who would qualify for your seminar," Galinda drawled obnoxiously, even for her own taste. "I mean, look at her!" Galinda pointed to Elphaba behind her. "Her birth alone must have been a miracle!"

There wasn't a single person in the room who didn't smile at the very least, except Elphaba who shrunk down into her seat.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone calm yourselves!" Madame Morrible called. "We might as well get through room assignments now... I say...I've never had such rowdy first years."

"You have no idea, Madame," Fiyero laughed. It was the first time he had spoken.

"First and foremost the Misses Pfannee and Shenshen?" Morrible read off of a paper.

Two "Galinda clones" pranced up to the front and chattered mercilessly as they received their key. Elphaba would have paid them just to stop. On their way out they waved at Galinda and then left; their laughter carrying down the echoing hallways of the university.

Morrible continued calling names. She called the Munchkin who had been trailing Galinda and a few more girls in sophisticated attire and less than sophisticated attitudes. As the numbers were narrowed down Galinda and Elphaba both started to panic. The person they couldn't imagine surviving the semester with...

"Miss Galinda and Miss Elphaba."

Galinda's hands covered her eyes as if the sight of Elphaba were too terrible to endure and Elphaba rubbed her temples, already warding off the onsetting headache from that squeaky, high pitched voice.

Carried by one force, Elphaba and Galinda approached Madame Morrible at the same time. "Madame, I do think there's been a mistake," Elphaba started.

Galinda nodded fervently. It would be the only thing they'd agree on for quite a while.

"Oh no!" Morrible cried, slightly offended. "I never make mistakes regarding room assignments!"

"There's always a first time," Galinda suggested.

"I suppose," Morrible replied thoughtfully, "but not here," she amended quickly. "I can already foresee you two being a formidable pairing."

Galinda turned her head away and stuck out her tongue, while Morrible handed Elphaba a key. There was a clear look on the head's face, saying not to argue because it was senseless. Morrible instructed them to locate their dorm and begin unpacking before dinner, but the advice was lost on Galinda who had already turned to Fiyero's side.

Elphaba watched as she tossed her hair and said to Fiyero, "Perhaps you can come to check on me later to make sure I haven't caught the green germ?" She said it so convincingly that even Elphaba was sure it was a germ she was carrying.

Fiyero just nodded gruffly and returned to the conversation he had been having with his friend before Galinda interrupted.

Watching in silence, Elphaba took that as a sign that maybe he wasn't automatically counted as one of _them._

* * *

><p>Peering up at the small wooden plates above the doors, Elphaba looked for the right three numbers that would lead to her new home. Unfortunately, the chances of it ever feeling like home were looking bleak. She was sure that blonde <em>thing <em>that everyone thought was an angel was going to make her life hell.

Or maybe not exactly hell...but one thing was for sure. Blondie wanted to be on top of the game and she wasn't above starting the race before everyone else.

Elphaba finally matched the numbers on her sheet to the numbers on the door and shoved the key into the lock upside down. To her credit, it only took four more tries before she got it. She entered and the left the door open behind her. If it took her four times to get the lock imagine how many it would take her roommate. Ouch. Blonde jokes even when the blonde wasn't around. This was shaping into such a pleasant friendship already.

But to her surprise, Elphaba noticed Galinda already in the room carefully placing elaborately designed dresses into a closet on the right side of the room.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm using up all of the closet space," she said curtly. "My dresses need to be hung."

Elphaba stood in awe for a moment. Firstly, she had no idea how Galinda had gotten up to the room so quickly and wanted to ask. Secondly, those dresses were so bright it was almost blinding. Thirdly, Galinda had just spoken to her without a snobby comment...well, without a snobby comment directed towards her.

Standing for a moment with her eyebrows halfway up her forehead and her mouth slightly open, Elphaba just looked at Galinda, who stopped and surveyed her coolly. "Can I help you?"

Elphaba shook her head slightly and caught up with herself. "No, I'm fine."

"Good," Galinda replied. "I'm going to finish putting away my things now..." She walked away from the closet and towards the bathroom.

"Uh...that's the bathroom...not the closet..." Elphaba pointed out.

"I know what it is!" Galinda snapped. "How dumb do you think I am?"

Elphaba couldn't resist herself. "Oh, I don't think you're dumb. I just think your birth must have been a _miracle_."

Galinda huffed and turned her back towards Elphaba, which she took as a sign that the conversation was over.

"Awwwwwwwww! Are my girls bonding?"

The expression on Galinda's face was murderous. "Avaric! If you think that's even a joke- oh hello Fiyero!"

"Do I really sound that much like Avaric?" Fiyero asked, abandoning his position by the door and coming in without an invitation. He sat down on one of the beds and leaned back against the headboard with his hands behind his head.

Elphaba dropped her bag on her trunk. "Excuse me. That's my bed."

"Hospitality is key to this issue at hand," Fiyero said plainly. "I'm a guest to your room."

"So is she," Galinda intervened. "I was supposed to have a _private_ suite, but Morrible's sense of decency has gone to the dogs...or rather to the_ frogs_."

Proud of herself for learning to easily tune Galinda out so quickly, Elphaba kept her back to the blonde and placed her hands on her hips. "_Please_ get off my bed."

Galinda tossed fluffy pillows onto her bed. "You're always welcome to _my_ bed, Fiyero."

Elphaba snorted. "Blondie obviously doesn't mind being the rebound."

Sinking onto her bed, Galinda crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Elphaba.

"Elphaba, be nice," Fiyero said flatly.

"_Elphaba?_ You mean to say that you're familiar?" Galinda asked incredulously.

"We've met," Fiyero shrugged.

Taking it as a personal insult, Galinda rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "Where could you possibly have met?"

Elphaba saw this as a chance to rub something in Galinda's pretty face, but refrained.

"Monarchy things," Fiyero answered, doing all of the rubbing in Elphaba's stead.

"Why wasn't I there?" Galinda demanded.

"Monarchy..."

"I'm monarchy!" Galinda cried.

"By choice, not by birth," Elphaba muttered and then noted how quickly the conversation had thinned out. Galinda was almost white with rage (something Elphaba would never experience) and Fiyero lapsed into an awkward silence, relinquishing the bed to Elphaba, who got started unpacking her things.

"You two think you've got a difficult situation here," Fiyero said lightly. "Try rooming with Avaric Tenmeadows." And he left the room, with Galinda still in a pout.


	6. Attempted Mingling

The first week was simple for Galinda. She fit in seamlessly...except for that awful roommate of hers, but in a few ways it was beneficial.

"Galinda, Galinda, Galindaaaaaaa," Pfannee sang, coming up from behind Galinda and linking arms with her. "Did you hear what happened in history class?"

Galinda's fair face was already covered with a grin like wallpaper with eyelashes. "Better. I was there!"

"Really? Was it as hilarious as everyone's saying?" Pfannee asked in a hushed voice. Gossip was really the one thing she had in common with Galinda, but they both chose to ignore it.

"Greenie and the Goat becoming kindred spirits? Yeah, it was classic," Galinda giggled.

Her voice dropped even further. It was hanging off the edge of the cliff for dear life. "And did you actually talk back to the teacher?"

"The teacher deserved a talking back to!" Galinda exclaimed. "My name is clearly Gaaaaaaalinda!"

"Could you possibly walk a little faster, _Glinda_?" said a harsh voice behind them. "And maybe you want to talk a little louder. They can't hear you in Quadling Country yet."

Galinda spun around and Elphaba smiled falsely at her. "Oh, it's _you_."

"I have a name."

"I do too," Galinda said coldly, silently deploring how Elphaba could show up out of nowhere.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Elphaba pushed past Galinda. Pfannee jumped out of the way as if Elphaba was poisonous. If Elphaba weren't so cold, Galinda would actually feel slightly sympathetic at the way people avoided her. Everyone automatically knew when she was coming down a hall because it cleared down the centre. How did that girl honestly expect to survive without a single friend?

* * *

><p>"My subjects are: history, design, sorcery and something else, which I <em>cannot<em> for the life of me remember," Galinda stated confidently, as she attempted her history homework with Fiyero. They had made Galinda's dorm a rendezvous point and Fiyero was taking advantage of it, seeing as Galinda was gaining popularity faster than the speed of light.

Much to their enjoyment, Elphaba also made the dorm her refuge after class. She usually sat on her bed and worked, while Fiyero and Galinda plopped down onto Galinda's bed and made a big show of pulling out their textbooks and complaining about how much work they both had (not that either of them did it.)

"I've got history, science, something, then math," Fiyero replied. "All four of 'em with Elphaba." He threw a look in the green girl's direction, but no acknowledgement was returned.

"Gosh, I bet that's just _wonderful_!" Galinda said in the falsest tone she could muster. She had Elphaba in her history class and that was pain enough. Poor, beautiful, Fiyero.

"Are you enjoying Shiz, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked politely. Galinda didn't know his tone could be so measured. He was usually so much fun...

Elphaba nodded hesitantly, not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?" Both Fiyero and Galinda could see how uncomfortable he was making her feel.

"A book."

Fiyero placed a hand on his chest as if the revelation would cause a heart spasm. "You're reading a book? No way!"

Galinda was getting bored and desired Fiyero's attention again. "So Fiyero, I heard you were organizing a party for tomorrow..."

"Today, actually," he corrected. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will...so I was wondering if you had an escort yet." Galinda's voice rose with her question, blossoming into pure hope.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't," Fiyero said evenly.

"What a coincidence!" Hair flip. "Neither do I!"

"Oh, really? That's a shame," Fiyero relented. "Pretty girl like you should have a date in no time. I heard Avaric doesn't have a date if you're looking." With that he flipped a page in his history textbook and searched for his own name.

Galinda's mouth fell askew. "But what's that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba chuckled in the background. "It means he's rejecting you kindly,_ Blondie_."

"For the last time, my name IS NOT Blondie!" Galinda shrieked, planting her hands firmly at her sides and rotating at the waist to fix Elphaba under a dirty look.

Some sort of emotion seemed to be sparked in Elphaba for the first time. "And my name is not _Greenie _and I am not an _artichoke_!"

Fiyero hid his smile, pretending to retrieve a pencil he had knocked to the ground. He liked seeing Elphaba stand up for herself. She didn't do that enough.

"I wish you would just disappear!" Galinda whined. "I'm so sick of you!"

"Then the feeling is mutual," Elphaba said shortly and returned to the folds of her book.

Galinda turned back to Fiyero as if nothing had happened. He always marvelled at the natural ability girls had for doing that. If that were Avaric he probably would have gotten up and slapped some sense into him. But right now Galinda looked upset and he didn't like seeing her like that. Galinda Upland was supposed to be the epitome of bubbly.

"Galinda, maybe you wanted to accompany me to the OzDust tomorrow?" Fiyero whispered in her ear.

Perking up immediately, Galinda nodded her ecstatic agreement and everything returned to its previous state. Fiyero looked over at Elphaba who hadn't twitched a finger.

* * *

><p>Fiyero slid into the seat next to Elphaba, before Doctor Dillamond would enter and so rudely interrupt his conversation. The nerve that some of these teachers had. "So why didn't you come to my party?"<p>

"I wasn't under the impression that I was invited."

"Why not?" Fiyero demanded. He hadn't outwardly been rude to her like everyone else was, had he?

"I didn't think you and I were friendly enough," Elphaba said, looking up at him for the first time in a week.

"Friendly enough?" Fiyero repeated incredulously. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "How could you even think that?"

Elphaba leaned back in her seat and pushed the pencil through the loop of hair stacked on her head. "You have some really great friends now. I'm never going to be one of them."

Fiyero wasn't THAT stupid. He caught the sarcasm. She was obviously referring to Galinda and Avaric, the two people that were currently occupying his life. "I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I don't like them and they don't like me, so I don't mingle with them and they pick on me."

"But I like you and they like me, so I mingle with them and I..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't talk to me, so how exactly do you expect me to count you as a friend?" Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest. "Now don't get me wrong. I don't particularly care for having your friendship, but I'm not about to condone hypocrisy."

Fiyero opened his mouth to retort, but he was simultaneously distracted by the two people entering the lesson ten minutes late, laughing at some obnoxious joke that one of them had connived. Following, his gaze, Elphaba noticed Galinda and Avaric's entrance too and also noticed the tension that had consumed Fiyero. "Go ahead," she said plainly. "I know you'd rather be around them."

Guilt consumed Fiyero, but he still abandoned his seat on the desk beside Elphaba, knowing that not a single person was going to take it.

* * *

><p>"Do you find that everything about this place just seems really boring?" Galinda complained. "I feel like it's all just repeated over and over and over." She bobbed her head around on her neck to illustrate her point.<p>

"You've just got to make it more interesting for yourself, Galinda," Fiyero advised from the right side.

"Or make trouble," Avaric added deviously, from the left.

"Are you really going to listen to the one that got us two more weeks of detention?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda groaned. "You two got detention again! Honestly...what am I supposed to do now?" If she didn't love them so much, she'd hate them.

They unlinked their arms from hers at the same time and started backtracking the way they came. Fiyero winked at her. "Talk to someone new."

Galinda pondered the words as she headed towards her dorm. She pondered all of Fiyero's words. They were like gold to her. She came to her door and knocked out of overwhelming laziness. There was no answer but she knew Elphaba was inside. She knocked again. "Elphaba, open the door! For Oz's sake I know you're in there!" Heavy footsteps crossed the floor and the door was thrown open. Galinda trudged in sullenly and dropped her bag beside her bed. Elphaba had already returned to her usual position against the headboard of the bed. "Who are you writing to that you have to concentrate so diligently?"

"My sister," Elphaba replied quietly, hiding her surprise at Galinda's innocent question. If there's one thing Galinda had shown her it was that she was not at all innocent.

"Is she younger than you?"

"By three years."

"So she'll be at Shiz," Galinda assumed.

"She's hoping to graduate early and come sooner," Elphaba explained. "Part of me hopes she doesn't."

"I always thought you'd be one of those people who would make schooling absolutely mandatory," Galinda treaded carefully. She knew Elphaba was slightly sensitive. As to what, she hadn't quite figured out. Perhaps it was _everything._

Elphaba hesitated. "Nessarose wasn't born like everyone else."

"Oh, I see," Galinda mused. For her lack of demonstration, Galinda actually had quite the imagination. Now it was wandering like a kid in a candy store. "So is she purple then? Or blue?"

"Nessarose has no arms," Elphaba replied suddenly. "It's a sensitive issue."

"You can't protect her from the world forever," Galinda stated casually, stretching her legs out in front of her and reaching for her toes. Having no siblings, she couldn't hope to relate, but she didn't realize it. "I can already see that you try to. The last thing you'd want is for people to rely on you."

"Why is that?" Elphaba asked, her curiosity betraying her.

"Because then the moment you do something for yourself everyone blames you," Galinda replied knowingly.

"I don't agree with that," Elphaba retorted, "I think that's selfish."

Galinda shook a finger at her. "But sometimes we have to be selfish to be happy."

"I thought you were a unionist," Elphaba chuckled.

"Well then I'm starting Galindism and you can be my first member," Galinda giggled. She paused and a question came to her mind. It was the one that was always on her blonde brain when Elphaba passed. "Elphaba, why haven't you talked to anyone?"

Elphaba stayed silent for a few moments. "No one's talked to me."

"Sometimes you have to be the first to talk," Galinda pointed out bluntly.

"Not everyone is born with your confidence, Galinda," Elphaba snapped. And just as they had it, they had lost it over again.

* * *

><p>"I think you should join us tomorrow," Fiyero commented out of the blue. "You never leave this room and it's not good for you."<p>

"You go out too much, it's not good for _you_," Elphaba retorted.

"Please, Elphaba? You can be my guest."

"I thought you were taking Galinda," Elphaba stated. She had the annoying habit of not looking up from her books.

"I never asked her!" Fiyero replied bewilderedly.

Also maintaining the annoying habit of not showing him any emotion, Elphaba expanded, "Galinda's under the impression that you're exclusive."

"Funny thing...when Galinda gets an impression, she automatically believes it's true. It makes her a skilful gossip," Fiyero chuckled.

"And yet this doesn't seem to bother you."

"Why would it? I don't really mind."

Elphaba looked at him blankly. "So there's a girl who believes you're interested in her and you're leading her on, so that she just falls even more in love with herself?" She scoffed. "I see."

"What's there to see?"

"I see that it just gives you a nice self-esteem boost," Elphaba answered, shifting her books in her lap. "When you have the time why don't you share some of it with the rest of us?"

Raising his hands in defense, Fiyero snapped, "All I said was that I think you should join Galinda and I at the OzDust."

Elphaba snorted characteristically. "Galinda doesn't want me there."

Right on cue, Galinda burst into the room. "I don't want who, where?"

"Oh look, it's the princess herself," Elphaba complained, throwing down her pen.

Galinda crinkled her nose in disgust and narrowed her eyes. "Oh look, it's _the_ _prince and the frog_. What's eating you anyway, Froggie?"

"You act as if anyone around you just catches your bubbliness," Elphaba muttered loud enough that Galinda could hear, but strained herself to do so.

Overall, Galinda wasn't pleased with Elphaba's attitude. In her opinion, someone needed to teach her a lesson. Could this be the perfect opportunity arising? "If you're talking about the OzDust, I think it would be a fantastic idea for Elphaba to come."

"And that's exactly why I'm not going."

Galinda stamped her foot twice. "Don't you ever believe that someone might be doing something just for the sake of being nice to you?"

"No, I don't." Elphaba rose from her bed and stopped close to the door. "Because no one's ever done anything for the sake of being nice to me." She slammed the door behind her.

Fiyero's attention turned to Galinda. "Okay. What secret plan have you got going on?"

"I genuinely want her to have a good time," Galinda pledged.

Fiyero had to credit Galinda for her lying talents.


	7. You Win Some, You Lose Some

"Let's say I were to go. What then?"

Galinda shrugged. "You dance."

"And if I don't have a partner?"

"I'll be your partner."

"Really?"

Galinda placed her hand over her heart. "Through sickness and through health; through humiliation and popularation, I vow to dance with you if you should cross the dance floor." That is, if she didn't die of embarrassment first. "But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?" Elphaba asked suspiciously, curling closer into herself beneath the quilts.

"You'll wear the hat I loan you."

Elphaba searched Galinda with her eyes and then nodded hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"You look especially handsome tonight," Galinda complimented Fiyero, while straightening out his collar outside the main hall of the OzDust.<p>

He grabbed her hands gently at the wrist and pulled them away from his personal space bubble. "Not so bad yourself, Miss Upland."

"Where's my compliment?" Avaric complained, winking at himself in the window's reflection and tugging on the edges of his blazer. "Hey there, Handsome," he murmured.

"I couldn't compliment you with Fiyero being right here," Galinda muttered.

"Nah, go ahead, compliment him," Fiyero said absently.

"Where is your brain tonight?" Galinda demanded.

"I was wondering, Galinda, what exactly did you have planned for Elphaba?"

Galinda swatted the concern away. "She's getting what's coming to her, that's all."

"Oh, really?" Avaric said curiously. "I wonder what kind of scandal the devious Upland has created."

Fiyero flinched. "Just not anything too extreme, okay?"

Avaric looked at Fiyero accusingly, his orange eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I get it," Galinda said slightly hysterically. "You're being the hero here, aren't you?"

"No- uh- no! Of course not!" Fiyero stuttered. "I just don't think she's done you wrong. That's all."

"Fiyero! You don't_ live_ with her! You don't know what a pain she is."

"And you don't understand that Galinda won't stop until she's the most popular person in all of Oz," Avaric added condescendingly.

"Exactl- HEY!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Alright, fine," Fiyero relented, "but whatever mess this is, you'll have to clean it up," he warned.

"Look, who's playing philosopher again," Avaric mocked and headed into the party, so Fiyero and Galinda could make their entrance together and leave everyone in awe of the power couple they were and would be.

* * *

><p>Galinda felt like the worst person in all of Oz. Her roommate was in the middle of the dancefloor ruining her reputation in a ridiculous hat, believing that she was doing herself good. Where could this alien girl have possibly been raised? She saw everyone watching her and heard the muttering, but she continued. Galinda wanted that kind of confidence. How is it that Elphaba had this charisma all along and she had never seen it? Still, Elphaba would be a laughing stock for the rest of her student life.<p>

Beside her, Fiyero was gritting his teeth. "This is bad even for _you_, Galinda," he muttered.

That tone sent shivers down the guilty girl's spine. It was rare for Fiyero to be so disappointed. This was the person who had told the university as a whole to let everything slide.

"Go, _fix it_, Galinda," he hissed. Every time Elphaba moved a new wave of gossip floated around.

"I can't!" Galinda retorted rather loudly. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Until you prove to me that you're better than this, I'll think what I think." And Fiyero could see that he had struck home. If Galinda was going to be loved by the population, then she sure as hell had to be loved by the one she adored most.

So Galinda kept her promise to Elphaba from the night before. Something she'd never thought would happen.

From then on, Galinda and Elphaba found that the other wasn't so unbearable; that in fact, she had the promise of being a decent friend. Well, more than decent. The two were almost inseparable. The key word being _almost_, as Galinda was determined on spending a lengthy portion of the day with Fiyero. She adored him. He was compassionate and charming and she didn't hold anything he had said at the OzDust against him because it was his words that gifted her with a new best friend.

He was handsome. He knew the places to be and the people to be with. He wanted to be around her. He was so easygoing, but when he wanted something the determination was undeniable. He was so perfect and he had to be all hers. She was positive that it would happen. If not now, then later.

But he always managed to shirk her off. He was going somewhere with Avaric. Being tutored by Boq. He couldn't sit with her in class because Dr. Dillamond told him she was a bad influence. And when they did get time to themselves it was always around Avaric or Pfannee or Elphaba.

"Aren't you coming to history, Galinda?"

Galinda rolled over in bed and felt her forehead. "Tell the teacher I'm ill," she groaned.

"Well, alright," Elphaba said uneasily. "Get better."

"Elphie, hold on! Can you get me some water before I die of thirst?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and muttered something about being overdramatic while she filled a glass of tap water and set it by Galinda's bedside. "Anything else?"

"Fluff my pillow?"

Chuckling to herself, Elphaba left without another word, sure that Princess Galinda would be able to fluff her own pillow. On the way down, she met up with Boq, who she had become recently acquainted with. It seemed that just as Galinda befriended her, the friends started rolling in on their own accord. Boq was the only other person on campus who visited the library as often as Elphaba did.

"Elphie, have you heard anything about the new prof?" Boq asked.

Elphaba shook her head solemnly. "I can't imagine him being comparable."

Boq squeezed Elphie's shoulder. "That's alright. We'll write a petition or something. Get the Goat out of jail."

"You're not improving the situation very much," Elphaba replied irritably, "only reminding me that somewhere in the distance the most dignified professor of this whole damn school, is being abused and tortured."

"Elphie, it's not that bad. The Wizard takes good care of everything."

"Of that, I'm beginning to wonder..."

Boq put a finger to his lips. "You can't say those things around here, Elphie, you know better."

"Do I?" Elphaba retorted mischievously.

Boq shook his head and took a seat near the front of the classroom, while Elphaba headed off to her usual spot in the back, which she had made her habit since Galinda had told her to. She had learned that to argue with Galinda over trivial little nuisances like that was useless.

Elphaba pulled out her textbooks, her paper and a pen and aligned them perfectly along the desk, waiting patiently for the new teacher, who seemed to be running late. Finally, the teacher walked backwards into the room, pulling a cart with bars along the top and sides.

And then as usual, Fiyero walked in ten minutes late. He stopped and looked through the bars. "Aw, what a cutie!"

The teacher watched him impatiently as he took a seat beside Avaric, but before Fiyero did so, he looked at Elphaba out of the corner of his eye. Peculiar. He hadn't done so in so long, Elphaba was sure he had forgotten she existed. It must be busy being loved by everyone. Tedious too.

As the teacher, Dr. Nikidik, began preaching about the importance of biology and the glorious Wizard's roll in it, the class was instantly lost in conversation, bored of his irritating, nasal voice. Dr. Dillamond at least could command a class into order.

It wasn't until the doctor drew attention to the cage that everyone started to notice the moving form inside. Or rather, the shaking form inside. No wonder Fiyero had called the thing cute. It wasn't a thing. It was an animal. Or an Animal.

"Excuse me," Elphaba's voice rang throughout the class. "But where is its mother?"

"Its mother? Back in the wild..." the professor replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why isn't the lion in the wild? Or is it a Lion? How are we even to know?"

"You aren't to know. That's part of the focus of this lesson. As we know, animals are equal to Animals," the doctor continued, unaffected.

"Excuse me," Elphaba repeated, "why is it shaking?"

"It's just cold."

"It's terrified!"

"Please control yourself, young lady."

"The lion should be in the wild!"

"This particular Lion is for learning purposes," he replied calmly.

"So you admit it is a Lion!" Elphaba cried. "Release the Lion! You have no right to decide his fate!"

"Please, find your seat and control yourself!"

"NO!" Elphaba could feel all eyes on her, but she didn't care. She knew what it was like to be stuck in the thrall of someone else. However, there was one set of eyes in the room that was avoiding her, as if afraid that just by looking he would catch some of her emotion.

But it was all within reason because Elphaba was feeling enough emotion for everyone in the classroom. And it was growing and growing. Until everything froze around her in the paralysis of it. Except for the one person who had refused to take part. "Fiyero, you have to help me."

He looked around in confusion and fear. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know! _Please_."

He looked around again, as if contemplating the idea of making a break for it. "Alright, I'll...we'll free it."

"What?"

"Do you want my help or not?" he demanded.

"Yes," she said quietly and followed him away from the school.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this," he begged, as they found their way to a vacant area of the school grounds. Elphaba looked at him helplessly. He wished wholeheartedly that she wouldn't do that. "I can't let this get out," he explained.

She nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You don't want anyone to know. I understand...or rather...I don't. I've never had a reputation to kill, have I?"

Fiyero set the cage down angrily. "Why do you judge me so harshly?"

"I don't! That's my honest opinion!"

"You put on this act, Elphaba. I get it. You think you're above this, but you make judgements just like the rest of us!"

"That's not true! I'm a firsthand victim of-"

"What did you first think of me?" he asked angrily. "The very first time we met, what did you assume I was like?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't remember."

"You thought I was a stupid, arrogant prince with nothing better to do than order others around and goof around like I owned everything," Fiyero said cruelly. "Am I really like that?"

Tilting her head to one side, Elphaba observed him. He wasn't as comfortable with himself as he usually was. "You say that, but you don't even look at me, Fiyero. You can't sit beside me. You can't even talk to me in public! Last week you practically said that if you were in my situation, you'd at least make more of an effort. What's that even supposed to mean, Fiyero? And why can't you say these things to my face?" She poked him the shoulder. "I'm tired of being the one who has to suffer so you can feel wanted!"

Fiyero shook his head and his eyes fell to the gravelly ground beneath his feet. "Why do you even bother to listen to those things?"

"I can't help it. No one can."

"You don't strive for it, Elphaba. It's amazing," he confessed, his voice dropping to a lower, more intimate tone.

Elphaba flushed and her eyes were drawn to the Lion scratching helplessly at the metal bars of its confinement. She sat down beside it and spread two fingers through the bars, stroking the soft fur behind the Lion's ears.

"It's afraid," Fiyero commented, seating himself beside her. Close enough that their knees were touching.

Laughing softly, Elphaba muttered, "Aren't we all?"

Fiyero seemed slightly shaken at the reply. He made a grab for the cage and decided it was time to run. Elphaba searching his soul was not going so well. So, he reached across her and closed his fingers around the handle attached to the top of the Lion's miniature prison, but his eyes stopped and rested on Elphaba's; their lips only inches apart. As usual, Fiyero couldn't tell what her expression was, but it was profoundly in pain; her eyes large and shining and her lips forced closed.

Something about her desperation made Fiyero want to do something, but he felt just as helpless as she looked, so he kissed her in his helplessness, communicating his confusion and then left her in the same position as quickly as he could.


	8. Stage Two: Denial

And so the first year passed, majority of it having been spent in loneliness for Elphaba, but in the end she reaped the benefit of Galinda Upland; the only friend she would ever have. She stayed at Shiz over the summer with Boq and waited for the warm, summer day that would bring the carriage containing her sister.

She didn't know how people would react to Nessa. It was always different. Some people talked about her affliction when she wasn't in earshot; others asked right away. Nessa was young and sensitive, hardly the age for university, but still she insisted and when had Frex ever denied Nessarose?

Madame Morrible, of course, would come out to greet the governor's daughter herself, as if determined to make as big a spectacle as she could. Perhaps she was simply trying to draw as much attention to Nessa as she could now and get the initial shock over with. Obviously, no one had bothered to do as much for Elphaba.

"Miss Nessarose, how lovely to meet you!"

"Lovely to meet you also, Madame," Nessa replied timidly.

Morrible made a boisterous show of asking Nessarose questions about her travels, her home and every small, miniscule subject she could think of until the small group that had formed around them dispersed carelessly.

"Nessa!" Elphaba called, running towards her sister and kissing her on both cheeks.

Nessa smiled luminously. "Isn't this exciting? I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be! We've got everything set up for you," Elphaba reassured. "Would you like to see some of the school?"

Nodding excitedly, Nessa allowed Elphaba to lead her away from the headshiztress who didn't look too pleased at being forgotten so quickly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Nessa to fit in to Elphaba's small circle of friends. She was clever and could debate with Boq; she didn't care much for Avaric, but Galinda was becoming a fast friend. Elphaba noticed, however, that Fiyero didn't seem to want to be around them anymore and would avoid at any cost, which Galinda also noted sullenly, because it meant Avaric was taken away from her too.<p>

Galinda had forgotten her obsession with Fiyero and although she held him in high regard, she began to notice that the feelings weren't mutual and so she moved on. Poor Avaric was her new focus, although he didn't seem to mind the attention.

As second years, their workload increased and so did Elphaba's suspicion. Not only had she not heard a single word from Dr. Dillamond, but she noticed that her math teacher, who happened to be a Gorilla, disappeared too. Still she had an idea of what was going on and it scared her. If the Animals were disappearing, where were they going? Carted off to Southstairs and tortured to death? The ideas only got more gruesome as she started to read up on the topic. And if this was happening to the Animals, who was the orchestrator? And would people be the next target? Elphaba could imagine the horrible mastermind behind this going after Quadlings and Vinkuns, seeing them as no more than Animals, or animals for that matter.

"My sorcery class is such a joke," Galinda giggled one day.

"That's why you should have taken science," Elphaba replied curtly, without looking up from her book.

"Pfft. Who needs that? I'm never going to be a scientist," Galinda scoffed.

"I do enjoy my science class though," Nessa threw out.

"That's because it's all boys!" Galinda exclaimed. "You have something to look at, meanwhile I'm in sorcery watching the professor make a fool of herself...or sometimes Morrible comes in and scares us half to death. I never did like the old Fish."

Nessa eyed Galinda irritably. "That's not very kind!"

Elphaba placed her book beside her and leaned back against the tree they were sitting under. "No, I agree with Galinda here, there's something not to be trusted about her."

"You say that about everyone," Nessa muttered.

"She's right," Galinda agreed, "I think-"

A voice called across the range of the ground and Avaric sidled up to them, dropping his head in Galinda's lap and wasting no time in making himself comfortable. "How are we today?"

Fiyero came up silently beside Avaric and claimed the spot beside Nessa, furthest away from Elphaba.

"Fiyero, I feel like I haven't seen you in a year!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Fiyero said lightly.

"Workin' hard or hardly workin'?" Avaric threw in.

"Any other clichés to add?" Nessa asked sarcastically.

Narrowing his squinty eyes at her, Avaric retorted, "Sure give me a second and I'll come up with some good ones just for you, Nessie."

"Why don't you like us any more Fiyero?" Galinda demanded. "Is it me?"

"It's not you, I swear!" Fiyero defended. "There's been some trouble back home."

"What's happening in the Vinkus?" Elphaba asked curiously. But he didn't look at her. Why wasn't he looking at her?

"The Wizard's trying to control the monarchy," he said quietly. "My parents want me to do something."

Avaric slapped Fiyero on the back. "Ah man, let it go! Move to Gillikin with me! The time's gonna come when you'll want to rule over something more than a wasteland of twenty people."

"But why would the Wizard want the Vinkus?" Elphaba demanded loudly. She knew Avaric was an asshole, but did he really have to make it so blatantly obvious?

"I don't know!" Fiyero snapped.

Elphaba stopped, having been caught off guard by his tone.

* * *

><p>After the disappointing conversation with Fiyero the other day, Elphaba decided it was time to get to the bottom of it. She didn't like being ignored when she didn't deserve it. Okay, so that happened often, but Fiyero was supposed to be one of her closest friends.<p>

During science class Elphaba slipped into the seat beside Fiyero, which was usually occupied by Avaric. Word around campus was that Avaric was skipping science today. Sometimes gossip was useful. Who would have thought?

But she placed her books on the desk and Fiyero shifted over to the next seat, leaving a space between them. Elphaba, not willing to take that, slid into the seat and continued the pattern until they were at the very end of the row with no other seats to escape to.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Elphaba demanded angrily, as she slammed her textbooks onto the desk.

"Why are you following me?" Fiyero shot back, looking towards Pfannee and Shenshen who were giggling on the other side of the classroom.

Elphaba stepped in his line of vision and he looked down. "You won't even look at me!"

"People_ know_, Elphaba."

"People know what?"

"People know that I helped you!" Fiyero said. Frustration dripped from his voice, making Elphaba cringe.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she planted her hands on his desk, leaning over menacingly. "Why do you care what they think?"

"I don't care what they think."

"UGH! Yes you do!" The teacher walked into the classroom and Elphaba dropped into the chair in front of him instead, sliding her textbooks across the desk and to her new seat.

Now that she was in front of him, Fiyero's eyes were drawn to her. She pushed her chair out far from the desk and leaned forward, her spine arching over as she made notes. He felt bad for what he had said, he really did.

The class passed without another interruption and at the end as everyone was still packing up their belongings, Elphaba scooped up her books and passed by; slipping a note under Fiyero's textbook. He hesitantly reached out and took the note as if it were an explosive.

_Will you at least talk to me in private? Galinda's out between nine and eleven._

* * *

><p>Fiyero waited outside the door wondering if he should knock or not. It could spell out certain doom, but he did it anyway. He heard shuffling inside the room and then the door opened. Elphaba backed away patiently and waited for him to come in by his own accord. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. "So, you wanted to see me?"<p>

"Yes. I was wondering what's going on with your family."

"It doesn't matter," Fiyero replied curtly. "It's none of my business."

"But it is! Or it will be!"

Fiyero crossed the room and sat on Galinda's bed. Elphaba stayed standing. "I don't want it to be."

A touch of ironic sympathy entered her eyes. "That's the downfall of being born into royalty isn't it? You've got it whether you want it or not."

"That isn't true," Fiyero argued. "There are other options."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm planning on abdicating the throne."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "YOU CAN'T! Fiyero, that means the Vinkus will be under the Wizard's control! Do you know what he'll do?"

"I thought you were big on the Wizard," Fiyero commented drily.

"I'm not big on anyone who puts another race down for his own advancement."

Fiyero wanted to leave, but he didn't get up. "We're different people. You're not going to convince me otherwise."

"What if I wrote to your parents?"

"My parents don't care," Fiyero said plainly. "You're not going to change my mind."

"Fiyero, wait until you're done Shiz and then make the decision," Elphaba begged. Fiyero ignored her and Elphaba slumped onto her bed in defeat. "I'm not letting this go," she told herself. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. "Fiyero, I was sure a few months ago that we actually had a chance at being friends."

"People change."

"But I want you to be my friend. Talk to me at the very least!"

"I didn't think you wanted to be my friend," Fiyero countered.

"At first I thought it was my kissing skills, but then I figured I couldn't have been that bad if you tried it again." Elphaba combed her fingers through her hair, drawing Fiyero's gaze to the raven curtain framing her face. "That was before Galinda showed me how wonderful having a friend is. I guess I've gotten greedy."

Fiyero laughed, feeling the mood lighten substantially. "Alright then."

"You don't even have to be my friend," Elphaba said quietly. "Just don't deny me anymore."

Her eyes were trained downward, her hair falling across her face and her voice quiet. Fiyero wanted to be her best friend all of a sudden; make it up to her for the useless jerk he had been. "I'll be your friend, Elphaba, I'll mean more to you than Galinda and Nessa combined."

"You're teasing," Elphaba chuckled.

"I suppose I should be going," Fiyero muttered, glancing at the clock. "No boys in the girls' dorm past ten."

"Rules are made to be broken," Elphaba replied.

So Fiyero made himself comfortable and they talked late into the night, even after Galinda bounced in and joined their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm...are my foreshadow senses tingling?**


	9. Intuition

"Alright class," Dr. Nikidik announced, "I hope you're all ready for your final assignment of the year!" Why did teachers always sound so excited when they were single-handedly killing students' social lives?

Avaric crossed his fingers under the desk. "Partners, partners, partners," he wished fervently.

"I will be dividing you up into groups of two based on the class list."

"YES!" Avaric shouted, springing up from his chair. "I mean...excellent." He clasped his hands together solemnly and sunk back into his chair.

Fiyero held up his hand and Avaric met it with their secret handshake, breaking out of his silence within seconds. "Partners! Oz, I love being a 'T!'"

Dr. Nikidik walked past Avaric and Fiyero handing out outlines. "Pardon my eavesdropping, but I believe there are two other 'T's' between you two dimwits."

Elphaba raised her hand. "Doctor! It's perfectly fine! Nessa and I can be partnered and then Avaric and Fiyero can be together."

"I'm perfectly okay with that plan!" Nessa added hysterically.

"While I'd like to arrange it for you that way," Dr. Nikidik drawled, "I'm afraid that Master Tigelaar has the absolute worst mark in the class." No one seemed surprised by the statement.

"But that isn't fair to Nessarose," Elphaba argued. "Her grade shouldn't be lowered because of him. No offence to her, but she's a little too focused on _others_ to have as high a grade as she should."

"That's why I'm pairing him with you."

"I'm sorry for sounding slightly redundant, but in the case of two of the same last name you resort to the first name. 'E' comes before 'N' and therefore Nessarose should be partnered with Fiyero," Elphaba pointed out frantically. It wasn't that she didn't want to be partnered with Fiyero, but something was telling her to deny it.

"I'm quite familiar with the workings of alphabetical order, however, I'd prefer Miss Nessarose being with the better of the two, so as her grade won't be lowered too dramatically."

Nessa sighed. "I really, really, _really_ don't want to work with Avaric. His sense of humour disgusts me! Elphaba, you know innuendos give me a soulache!"

"Alright class, you can have this period to begin planning." Dr. Nikidik sat himself at his desk and was content to stay there for the rest of the period.

Elphaba groaned and pushed herself up from the desk. She had gotten in trouble for questioning the professor before.

"Tell Tenmeadows to come here," Nessa ordered, forced to accept defeat by her sister's reluctance. "I'm not going through the effort of walking over there."

Elphaba nodded and went to locate her other half.

Fiyero smiled at her right away. "Howdy, partner."

Sinking into the seat beside him, Elphaba read and reread the assignment sheet and underlined some parts.

"What are you doing that for?" Fiyero asked, leaning over to look at what she was doing.

Their faces were almost touching and Elphaba pretended not to notice. "I'm underlining the parts you have to do."

His face fell instantly. "What do you mean by that?"

Elphaba tilted her head, so she was full on facing him. "You didn't think you were getting out of this so easily, did you?"

"No, but I assumed you wanted a good grade."

"Then you can write your parts and I'll edit them," she suggested.

"On one condition then," Fiyero added. "We have to beat Nessa and Avaric."

Elphaba glanced in their direction. Avaric was uselessly tapping a pencil against the desk and Nessa was rolling her eyes. "I think we've got that covered."

* * *

><p>"Look at you two working so hard," Galinda commented, meeting Elphaba and Fiyero in the library. She had one arm slung around Nessa's waist and the other carrying her bright pink purse.<p>

"That's not even the project," Nessa said bewilderedly. "It was due a week ago."

"Elphie's tutoring me," Fiyero explained. "I fired Boq."

"What did Boq do to you?" Galinda asked.

"It wasn't Fiyero who fired Boq," Nessa chuckled. "It was Boq who quit on Fiyero."

Elphaba observed Galinda, her smile was too wide. "I know that face. You came to ask me for something," she noted suspiciously.

"Well, actually, it wasn't just me!" Galinda defended. "Nessa needs help too."

"Help with what?"

"Sorcery," Galinda said sheepishly.

"And science," Nessa added.

Elphaba leaned back in her chair and then gestured to the opposite side of the table. "Alright, take a seat."

That had been one week before finals and with one week of diligent work and a lot of pent up frustration on Elphaba's part; she managed to help Galinda master her spells and Nessa learn the entire science textbook by heart. Unfortunately, this dramatically increased Elphaba's time for personal studies and on the night before her last exam, she was stuck cramming.

"I think you should cheat," Fiyero offered, while sitting in the library across from the frantic green girl on the verge of a breakdown.

"I don't cheat!" Elphaba cried.

"But it's not fair to you. I saw you helping Galinda with sorcery and Nessa with science and Boq with agriculture...you even helped Av with history. So technically, you passed four exams that didn't mean anything to you."

Elphaba ignored him and continued writing down formulas that she would need to remember for the looming exam.

Fiyero grabbed her hand and held it in his. He ran his fingertip across her smooth palm; across the lines etched into the pearly skin. Then he grabbed her pen and started writing equations onto her hand.

Wrenching her hand away and smoothing off the ink, Elphaba glared at Fiyero. "I _don't_ cheat."

"Come on, we all cheat sometimes."

"What have you cheated on?" Elphaba asked knowingly.

"I didn't need to cheat because you helped me."

"So now I'm helping myself and learning the material." Elphaba's pen ran out of ink and she threw it down angrily.

"Let me help you help yourself," Fiyero pleaded. "I don't want you to sacrifice your grade." He reached for her hand again. This time he just held it.

Elphaba shook her head incredulously. "You go from hot to cold so quickly."

Fiyero grinned at her. "That's why you love me, baby."

Sharing the smile, Elphaba continued to hold her ground. "I'm not going to cheat."

"Suit yourself," Fiyero relented and gathered his possessions as the librarian shot them glares from her desk. "I'll be by your dorm to pick you up tomorrow."

"Does Prince Charming feel compelled to walk me to my big, bad exam?"

* * *

><p>Fiyero waited outside the dorm for someone to answer, but he had already been waiting for a good five minutes and he was shifting back and forth impatiently. He had seen Galinda hide a key in the plant beside the room...he made a grab for the key and pushed into the room, only to find Elphaba asleep on her bed with her head buried in a textbook. "Elphaba," he said softly, as he shook her shoulder slightly, but she didn't stir. A glance at the clock told him that there was still a substantial amount of time before the exam and he knew Elphaba had the ability to rouse herself quickly, so he set Galinda's alarm clock for fifteen minutes later and then went to work writing a list of equations on Elphaba's limp hand.<p>

He knew that there could be major penalties, but he also knew that their math teacher was clueless and Elphaba was a master of secrecy. Once he had made a comprehensive list, Fiyero left the room and went to wait outside of the exam room.

"So how was the exam?" Fiyero asked Elphaba knowingly a few hours later. He had seen her looking at her hand quite often.

"I can't believe you," she said it seriously, but he could tell she was joking. "But thank you for saving my grade."

Avaric came up behind them and slung an arm around each of their shoulders, which they both shrugged off. "How about we go celebrate our crappy grades?"

"Speak for yourself," Nessa called. She still hadn't forgiven Avaric for the 'C' they received on their science project.

"I agree with Av," Galinda said cheerfully.

"We'll go to the nearest bar."

"We're not allowed off campus," Nessa pointed out immediately.

"That's why we're _sneaking_ off," Avaric retorted obviously, sharing a sneer with Nessa in a similarly opposite way to Fiyero and Elphaba's smiles.

"Meet at the gates in an hour, but keep it a secret," Galinda whispered. "I'll go tell everyone."

* * *

><p>Avaric raised his glass. "To us and our uncanny ability to be awesome."<p>

Boq, Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero raised their glasses simultaneously. "TO US!"

"May we continue through our awesomeness next semester and in years to come," Avaric pledged.

"Av's already tipsy," Galinda giggled. "He had a top off before we came."

"That's classy," Nessa muttered, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Avaric Tenmeadows is the perfect picture of classy," Boq joked.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Avaric shouted to no one in particular.

"So what's everyone doing over the summer?" Pfannee asked.

"Avaric and I are going to stay in Gillikin," Fiyero answered. "His parents always preferred me."

"Really? I would have come too!" Galinda whined. "But I already told my mumsie I'm staying here with Elphie and Nessa."

"That sounds like so much fun," Avaric said flatly, which of course started a whole other argument. They continued until late in the night when Avaric made the executive decision that they would have an enjoyable time at the Philosophy Club.

"Elphaba, help me up!" Nessa ordered angrily.

"Nessa, you're not going to that place," Elphaba replied authoritatively and then grabbed Galinda's sleeve. "And neither are you!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Galinda said angrily. She had never been able to handle alcohol well.

"We have to get back to campus! Morrible's going to devour us!"

Galinda's face contorted in anger, but she didn't say a word.

"It's the last day for Oz's sakes!" Nessa argued. "Leave me alone, I don't want you to come anyway!" Although, she had no choice as Elphaba signalled a carriage and helped her in. She pulled Galinda in too.

Before they closed the door Fiyero appeared. "Why don't you stay Elphaba? We want you here. _I_ want you here."

Elphaba hesitated and looked into his sapphire eyes for a moment, but then made a quick decision. "We have more productive things to do," she snapped and closed the door.

Fiyero felt that there was something hidden contained in that statement, but little did he know that it would be his last glimpse of Elphaba for years.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>very <em>disappointed in you three," Morrible droned; pacing back and forth from her desk to the wall. "My three most promising students. Whatever possessed you to break regulations after two full years of excellence?"

Galinda wanted to say something, but she was frightened of Morrible. She had lost the courage she had possessed when she first started university. It had been worn down as she had had to face Morrible more often. Tonight, in the low lamplight of the office, with the peculiar sorcery items sitting around on tables, there was something profoundly menacing about the headshiztress.

"And to think I even notified the Wizard that I was grooming three wonderful new...what's the word...ah..._adepts_ coming his way."

Elphaba scoffed. She wasn't nearly as concerned as Galinda was. "None of us has shown interest in working with the Wizard."

"Well, you're with the Wizard or against the Wizard," Morrible advised.

The wheels were turning in Elphaba's brain.

"We, that is the Wizard and I, were hoping that we'd have you wonderful ladies working with us, so that we might have greater control."

"Control?" Nessa asked quietly.

"You know things are getting quite out of hand," Morrible replied absently. "The Animals are rampant."

"The Animals haven't done anything!" Elphaba cried. Her mind went back to Doctor Dillamond.

Galinda put her hand over Elphaba's to silence her.

"The Animals are the enemy, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba laughed hollowly. "Just because Doctor Dillamond was cleverer than y-"

Nessa cut her off before Elphaba said something she'd grow to regret. Why was she always the one covering for her sister? "But why do you need the adepts?" she asked. "I don't understand!"

"Miss Galinda and Miss Nessarose, don't pretend to me that what you crave is not power and adoration."

Elphaba clenched her teeth. "Maybe they don't want that."

"What about the Vinkus?" Galinda asked. "You haven't got any footholds there."

"That's been taken care of."

"Oh, no," Elphaba groaned. "Fiyero..."

"Yes, yes, yes. Your friend handed over the monarchy. He knows exactly what he's doing. The Wizard holds him and his family in very high esteem now."

"The Wizard already should!" Elphaba countered. "They're royalty!"

"Not anymore," Morrible said deviously. "Now it's up to you to make the decision."

* * *

><p>Elphaba furiously threw garments and books into her trunk, slammed it closed and sat on it as she zipped the mess closed. She sure as hell had made her decision.<p>

"What in Oz are you doing?" Galinda asked, still shaken by what Morrible had said. Of course she wanted everlasting adoration by all of Oz.

"We're off to see the Wizard, Galinda."

"And me?" Nessa demanded.

"We'll be back in a few days," Elphaba reassured.

"You mean we're going to the city?" Galinda asked incredulously. "How the hell-"

Elphaba reached into her handbag and pulled out a wad of cash. "It's all I've got, but if you lend me some of yours..."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Nessa advised. "What if you upset the Wizard? Then you're in trouble."

"Didn't you hear what Morrible said?" Elphaba shot back.

"Shh!" Galinda pressed a finger to her lips. "We aren't supposed to talk of it."

"I don't care! I just don't care anymore! Something has to be done about this! The Wizard's not going to stop until we draw attention to what's going on!"

Nessa looked around nervously. "Elphaba, that's blasphemy!"

"Hold on!" Galinda grabbed Elphaba's wrist. "We can't just leave! What about Avaric and Boq and Pfannee...and Fiyero?"

Elphaba hauled her trunk to the door, ignoring that last name with the most intensity. "You have ten minutes Galinda."


	10. Timing is Everything

Fiyero roamed the Emerald City aimlessly. Here he was in the Emerald City; the good old City of Emeralds; EC if you were into short forms, and yet he was alone and completely useless.

He didn't want to go home because he was ashamed of what he had done in giving up his position as prince. From what he heard, the Vinkus wasn't in good shape either, but the thought of being responsible for so many others made him sick. That was something he could never do, not for the Vinkus, not for anyone.

Before he realized, Fiyero had wandered into the less dense part of the city, where all of the lesser citizens lived. In comparison to the main square, it was like the back alleyway hidden within a cluster of mansions. Old, rundown buildings adorned the pathways. They looked just about ready to crumble.

Fiyero walked around, fixing his eyes on strangers, trying to decipher their secrets. One man, he was sure wasn't a man, but in fact a Goat. Maybe Dr. Dillamond had freed himself...maybe Elphaba had freed him. He watched an old lady pass; sure she was carrying something beneath her cape. By the quickness of her pace, he was sure it was illegal.

Then his eyes rested on one last stranger, because she wasn't a stranger. He knew that face when he looked closer.

Elphaba was clutching a cloth bag at her side like her life depended on it. He wasn't sure what to think, as he was hit with a wave of emotion. Nessa had believed her sister dead; Galinda thought she was running away after being so grievously refused by the Wizard. It was Avaric and Boq who had devised the chronicles of Rebel Elphaba.

Against his better judgement, Fiyero followed her down the street into an even more deserted area of the city. But what he was going to do when he caught up to her, he wasn't sure.

Breaking into a run, Fiyero stopped when he was close enough so that he could catch her at a walk. By now, her head was bent and she was gripping the bag even tighter. He had to give her credit; she would have lost anyone else by now. "Elphaba? Is that really you? I can't believe it!" The tone of his voice was enthusiastic and shocked, but with an underlying seriousness.

Suddenly she stopped and whirled around. Fiyero almost collided with her. As she looked up she prepared to make a remark about green girls running rampant throughout Oz, her voice caught in her throat.

He stood there awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Well you know, surprises come around every once and a while." She choked on her words, wishing she could take them back.

"How are you? Where are you staying? What are you doing here?" He asked with sudden persistence.

The questions made her head spin and her heart pound, but she managed to avoid them. "I better be off before I have the lovely pleasure of meeting another ghost of eras past."

However Fiyero was determined to get more out of her and grasped her hand before she was out of his reach. When she turned around he shot her a charming smile. "We should catch up."

Elphaba flashed him a smile that didn't touch her eyes; trying to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm. "Maybe next time?" She tried to escape again, but he didn't let her.

"Are you in trouble?"

"What was your first hint?"

"But I can help!" Fiyero said defiantly. "Where did you go?" He pressed on.

"I have an emergency whistle and I am not afraid to use it!"

"Stay and talk to me," Fiyero commanded, seeing her anxiety increasing by the second. "Why did you leave Shiz, Elphaba?"

"Shhh!" She hissed. "That's not my name anymore!"

"So you _are_ a rebel," Fiyero assumed.

"Shut up!" Elphaba cried. "Honestly, could you be any louder?"

"Answer my questions," Fiyero demanded impatiently. Elphaba looked around, aware that they were starting to catch people's attention. Fiyero took this as a chance to make a grab for the bag Elphaba was gripping so ferociously. With one swipe, he managed to knock it to the ground and pulled out the ancient book that had been hidden within. He turned it over in his hands. "You stole this from the Wizard! Elphaba, of all people to steal from-"

Elphaba snatched the book out of his hands and shoved it into her bag. "That woman no longer exists."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but she's right in front of me," Fiyero pointed out. He hadn't seen Elphaba so desperate since they had saved the Lion. "I can't leave you alone. Not when you act like this," he explained. "How do I know you're okay?"

"I've lived. I'm alive. _Please_."

Fiyero stepped in front of her. "Where are you staying?"

Elphaba prepared herself to argue and then saw the protective edge held in his eyes. "Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?"

"_Where are you staying_, Elphaba?" He repeated.

"Call me Fae," she relented, "and it's just down the road."

She started moving away and Fiyero stayed rooted to the spot for a brief moment, dumbstruck by the absurdity of it all. "Fae," he said to himself, "I like it."

* * *

><p>Fiyero looked around her apartment. It was dingy and small and not at all what he was used to, but still he liked it. "What should I tell Glinda and Nessa?"<p>

"Don't tell them anything!" Elphaba exclaimed. "I worked so hard for this."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Fae, this apartment is nice and all, but-"

"Not just the apartment! Everything I do. Fiyero I can't tell you, but I'm doing something I can finally be proud of."

"That doesn't make a difference," Fiyero commented. "You still deserted them."

"I had to!"

"You didn't have to, Fae!" Fiyero burst out angrily, setting down a crystal glass he had been looking through. "Everything is a choice."

"Are you angry with me?" Elphaba laughed hollowly. "Did I desert poor Fiyero too?"

"Yeah, you did."

"But you always seemed so capable of making such clever decisions yourself," Elphaba mocked, "like deserting the Vinkus. That was a really good move."

"I can't believe you," Fiyero stood up and levelled himself with her, trying to gage some interior reaction. "A rebel? Morrible said herself you were the most promising student in all of Shiz."

"It's going to change soon," Elphaba promised, "and then we can be friends again."

"And what if I want to be friends now?" Fiyero asked, noticing the instant change in Elphaba. She rocked back and forth on her heels and shifted her gaze out the window; towards the door; across the entire room, but not over him. "You're just going to push me away?"

"Thank you for understanding!" She caught him off guard and managed to push him towards the door, but he stood firmly.

"Don't you get lonely?" He asked seriously. Her eyes gave away the answer to Fiyero's question and she stumbled backwards onto the bed. He sat beside her on the bed and placed his hand gently on her knee. She pulled away immediately.

"If you want to be my friend, then you have to go."

Running out of persuasion methods, Fiyero decided to resort to the truth. "But I missed you. You were one of my closest friends, Fae, if not the closest."

"And why is that?"

"Because just talking to you now is making me feel at home."

They fell into a conversation and talked for hours. Elphaba listened to every scrap of information he knew; mostly about Glinda and Nessarose, both rising to the height of their power. Finally, she called it a day saying that Fiyero would have to leave.

"But I don't want to," he argued, "I want to stay here with you."

Elphaba smiled to herself. "It seems that as the rest of us _grew up_, you fell back into childishness."

Fiyero winked at her. "Most women find that attractive. Not even the Rebellion can change that."

"It's the most I've ever felt I belonged somewhere." She turned away and reached up toward her eye. With slight shock, Fiyero realized that there were tears running down her cheeks. "You think I'm an idiot." She laughed, pulling her sleeve over her hand and wiping at her eye.

Fiyero rushed forward and took her hands in his. He noticed the slight tremor, as he held them, enclosed them in his own warmth. "You can belong with me." Then he kissed her.

She kissed him back immediately, pressing in closer; communicating her need. Her hands were cold, but she curled them around his neck and into his hair, as she pushed him against the door and slid a hand down the wood to lock it.

Pulling away, only for a second, breathless and shaken, Elphaba observed Fiyero and kept her hands locked in his. "If something happens..."

"I don't care," Fiyero replied hungrily. This time he took control, guiding her back to the bed and lowering her onto it.

Fiyero slipped out of his shirt, dropped his trousers and then clawed Elphaba's clothes away from her body, revealing the flawless emerald skin beneath. He kissed her on the lips and then kissed all the way down her body and back up again.

* * *

><p>For a moment, he propped himself up on one elbow and watched Elphaba's sleeping form rise and fall with every shallow breath. Never could he have pictured this.<p>

Elphaba stirred slightly and then rolled onto her side, so she was face to face with her lover. "Good morning," she breathed.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"You're going to find someone else's apartment to crash." Elphaba set her head back down on the pillow comfortably. "Your welcome has been officially worn out."

"Alright, then." Fiyero dressed himself and walked towards the door. He turned back and looked at Elphaba disappointedly. "I don't even get a kiss goodbye?"

Blowing him a kiss, she waved him out the door, while holding the sheets carefully around her body.

"I'll see you tonight," Fiyero called.

As much as her brain wanted her to, Elphaba didn't object.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what you did today?" Fiyero asked as he kissed his way up her neck. "Was it with the Grimmerie?" He kissed her jawline. "Are you freeing Animals?" He pressed her into the pillows and kissed down her chest.<p>

Elphaba moaned. "If I didn't tell you the first time, what makes you think I'll tell you now?"

"Because now I've got you trapped." He slipped a hand underneath her dress and pulled it over her head.

All at once, Elphaba forced Fiyero off of her and pushed him back against the bed, pinning his shoulders down with her hands. She kissed the blue diamonds that trailed down his bare chest, savouring every one. "I think this is one battlefield where we're evenly matched." She grinned mischievously.

"But you couldn't resist allowing me to come back."

"And you couldn't resist returning." Elphaba permitted him to discard the last of her clothing.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week, Fiyero and Elphaba found themselves growing out of physical need and more into emotional need. Fiyero having to leave every day and then return later was taking a toll on both their emotions. Elphaba was also having severe doubts that occupied her mind. She had to push back the voice that was saying this couldn't last forever.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Fiyero asked one day. He had walked into the apartment and Elphaba was staring out the window at the glowing lights of the city, particularly the palace located in the center of it all. Sensing the mystery, he treaded carefully. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What do you suppose will happen if the Wizard isn't around to live in the Palace anymore?" Elphaba was hinting, but he didn't seem to catch it.

He chuckled. "I always imagined Glinda snatching it up for herself."

Shuddering, she threw one last glance at the green glimmer around the palace.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba reassured. "It's you I'm worried about." He asked her why, but she didn't reply. She kissed him gently and undid the buttons of his shirt. They didn't waste any time in undressing themselves and then Elphaba climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

It wasn't until hours later, with their consciousness spent, that Elphaba and Fiyero fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and both profoundly frightened of the passion they were capable of together.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up before Fiyero, fully aware of what she had to do and feeling utterly selfish for not doing it sooner. She untangled herself from Fiyero's arms and slid sideways so as to plant her feet firmly on the ground and give herself a firmer resolve. Grabbing her clothes from the pile on the ground she pulled them roughly over her head and waited a few minutes, staring at the wall but not really seeing it. Eventually, she felt an arm slip around her waist and someone nuzzling her neck. It was as if all of her courage had been gathered up for nothing. Forcing herself away, she started collecting various items from around the room.<p>

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked curiously, watching her bustle around the room.

"I'm leaving."

And his good mood was gone. "What?"

"I have to go, Fiyero. You're not going to find me here ever again."

"But...why?" The words barely escaped his lips.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said quietly. "If things go wrong and something happens..."

"It's my fault, just like you told me!" Fiyero argued.

Elphaba whirled around. "I'm not living with that on my conscience. You have a life to live, Fiyero."

Fiyero couldn't stop the words before they left his lips, even though he knew the negative effect they would have. "Fae, you're becoming my whole world."

The lash out was immediate, as expected. "Don't ever say that again!"

"I don't want to face anything without you," Fiyero argued. "I want to stay here."

"You're such a child," Elphaba muttered, "and so distracting."

"So that's what this is about, isn't it?" He blurted angrily. "You can put it ahead of Nessa and Glinda, but I won't let you put it ahead of me!"

"It's about you needing to grow up Fiyero." Her tone softened, but kept its edge. "You would have made a great king, Fiyero and now you're stuck floating around my apartment with nothing better to do."

"So all of this-" Fiyero gestured around the apartment, at himself and Elphaba. "-was because we had _nothing better to do_?"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't."

Elphaba steadied herself by sitting on her trunk and pulling an old science book off a nearby shelf. "I love you. Please try to understand that."

Fiyero pulled on his clothes drowsily, feeling as if he had been ambushed. "So then that's it? I love you, but goodbye and good luck?" He wasn't sure if he should stay and force her to see sense or accept that what she was saying was the truth.

Rising to see him off, Elphaba offered a hand and Fiyero took it, but pulled her into him and curved his other hand around her ear, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her gently and then pulled away, dropping her hand and heading towards the door. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"I'll be around. Whether you find me or not is entirely your choice."

* * *

><p>Fiyero had passed the rest of the day in a silent blur, contorting his emotions in every way possible to try and fill the grief that was swallowing him whole. He decided to go back to Elphaba's apartment for closure, but up in the apartment, Fiyero had a hard time keeping himself in check. He wanted to lose it. It looked as if no one had been there. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, the brief affair had been his imagination.<p>

Having had his fill and feeling no better, Fiyero left the apartment and closed the door behind him, trying to signify that he was now in a new chapter of his life.

When he stepped back into the open air, Fiyero looked around for a bar where he could drown himself in a few drinks before deciding what his first move as an adult would be, but instead he was drawn to a familiar figure in blue making her way hurriedly up the street. She looked lost...which wasn't very different from how he knew her.

"Fiyero!" She cried, "Oh Fiyero! What a fluke! Is that really you? My, my, my, the last few years have been good to you!" Glinda smiled broadly at him; she had always been skilled at such open affection. "I'm on my way to help plan a wedding and I had to cross through this area. I can tell you one thing; this is not my cup of tea. It's slightly scary. I mean, did you see those Gale Forcers back up there? Now hold on just a second, what would you be doing here? I don't think you live here, but who am I to say so?" She took a deep breath. "Fiyero, dear, you're so quiet. Is something wrong? You can tell me. In fact, why don't you come with me? It is Avaric and Pfannee's wedding after all. I'm sure they'd love to see you. I'd love to hear about what you've been up to lately." She took his hand and led him away, not noticing that her chatter had lifted his spirits dramatically.


	11. Success and Failure

He prided himself on his success. It had only taken Fiyero four months to get his act together. He twisted the ring on his fourth finger as he always did when he thought about it. He walked the streets with a new vigour in his step and everywhere he found himself people knew him. After all, they should know their Captain of the Gale Force; he was in charge of their protection. He was busy, but he was happy. Everything was hanging in the perfect balance.

On this particular day, he was walking the streets on his way to meet Glinda and Avaric, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Huddled by the corner of a nearby cafe were two figures pressed in close together. One of them passed something to the other, who quickly slid the object into a bag hanging over their shoulder and started off in one direction, while the accomplice moved in the other.

Even without his Gale Force training, Fiyero couldn't have possibly missed something like that; though no one else seemed to have noticed. The figure moving towards him was female, with her hair looped tightly on top of her head and a scarf pulled up halfway over her face, but there was no masking the hard look in her eyes. The look only seen in one who's constantly on guard; constantly hunted.

But something else confused Fiyero. The way she was crossing her arms over her torso, you'd think she was hiding the traded contraband under there, but he was certain he had seen her opening and closing her bag.

Still, Fiyero had important things to tell Elphaba. He was sure she hadn't seen him and hid behind a corner. It was strange how a few minutes of watching her already had him acting immature. As she passed, she looked around carefully and then prepared to cross the street.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Fiyero sprung from his spot and pinned Elphaba against the brick wall of a restaurant. "You didn't think you were going to get away without saying hello, did you?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know you."

"_Everyone_ knows me," Fiyero chuckled in his eternal good mood.

"Must I remind you that no one is to know _me_," Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero ran a hand through his sandy hair and surveyed Elphaba closely. Her arms were still wrapped protectively around her torso and she was wearing more layers than usual. "I'm not asking much, just lunch."

Elphaba bit her bottom lip, trying to refuse, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity. "Just lunch?"

"Just lunch," Fiyero agreed and led her into the conveniently placed restaurant they were leaning against. "How are things, Fae?" He said, recalling her codename fondly.

"Fantastic, just fantastic," Elphaba said sarcastically. "Everything going my way _as usual_."

"Anything in particular you want to talk about?" In truth, Fiyero was quickly trying to bypass the pleasantries so he could tell her his news, but something about her expression made him pause. "Is everything okay?"

Elphaba shook her head and snapped out of the trance. "Yes, definitely yes." She sounded like she was reassuring herself more than him. They took a seat and Elphaba glanced down at the completely unappetizing choices on the menu.

"Wine?" Fiyero offered.

"No, thank you," Elphaba refused and then pretended to study her menu some more. "So what's your exciting news?"

"I'm not sure it's new and exciting, but it has helped me immensely," Fiyero explained. "I don't suppose you're in touch with current events?"

"I don't exist, remember?"

"So you haven't heard anything about Glinda and I?" Fiyero asked excitedly; he was practically bouncing up and down.

"Glinda and you?" Elphaba exclaimed rather loudly.

"About a month ago," Fiyero finished nodding fervently.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, we're married," Fiyero nodded, finally getting a grip on himself.

Elphaba's mouth fell open and then she forced it closed and inhaled deeply. "That's great," she lied convincingly enough. "I'm so happy for you two! You're like a completely new person."

"It's true isn't it? I feel different too. Ever since you told me that I needed to grow up, it just really sunk in. Then the strangest thing happened. I went back to your apartment the next day and Glinda was walking by and we got talking and we really connected."

Nodding along with his words, Elphaba even threw in the occasional "mhm" and "oh."

"You have to understand I was pretty torn up, but Glinda helped me through it and introduced me to the Wizard and then he named me Captain and-" He gestured around them. "-here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to clean up your life so quickly," Elphaba said flatly. "Good for you."

Fiyero was confused by her tone. "I'm sorry if I cut you off before, you looked like you had something to say..."

For the first time in her life, Elphaba decided to hold her tongue. "No, not at all. Just that you look good, Fiyero. You look really good and you're really happy and who am I to change that, right?" She sounded slightly hysterical and ripped her bag off the edge of the chair, but when she attempted to leave, she was overwhelmed with dizziness and fell forward.

Fiyero caught her and helped her back into the chair. "Are you going to make it home alright?"

"Home?" Elphaba mouthed.

"Maybe you should stay here for a few minutes," Fiyero suggested, glancing at his watch. "I'm so sorry, but I'm meeting someone in ten minutes." He paused and looked at her deeply, deciding to ask one more time. "Are you really okay?"

Elphaba rubbed her temples. "Fiyero, how many moments in my life do you honestly believe I could answer that question with 'yes?'"

Fiyero squeezed her shoulder hesitantly, wondering if maybe he should stay, but Glinda and Avaric didn't like to be kept waiting and he had obligations now. "I hope to see you soon, Elphaba."

Hearing her name on his lips made Elphaba's heart melt as she watched him go. She knew inside that the only thing she could do was try to be happy for her two best friends, but she couldn't manage it. Not when her life was falling further apart with every passing minute. If she didn't talk to someone soon, she probably wouldn't make it through the next few months. It was who to talk to that remained the problem.

* * *

><p>"Your Eminency, you have a visitor," the servant announced.<p>

"Very well, open the main door," Nessa ordered.

"You might be slightly shocked by this one," the servant warned quietly, as she cleared up the remainder of Nessa's lunch and left the room in a hurry. Nessa always seemed to have an unsettling presence on everyone.

The doors opened and Nessa saw a figure standing there out of the corner of her eye. She wondered what the guest thought of her, just barely a woman, pacing back and forth along the polished wooden floor. She kept the same speed as she turned, her straight brown hair, which was held cleanly away from her face, swaying with her. She walked with oddly balanced flat footed steps, arched inside of blood red slippers that glowed every time they came into contact with the ground.

And that's when it dawned on the guest that Nessa was pacing without anyone behind her. With a deep breath, Elphaba stepped into the room and caught Nessa's attention wordlessly.

Nessa turned and saw her sister, pausing for a moment and then resuming as if no one was there.

"Nessa..."

"No one is to refer to the Eminent Thropp in such a fashion," Nessa replied harshly. "I'll be known as Nessarose, at the very least."

"Sisters don't refer to each other in _such a fashion_," Elphaba retorted.

"I don't have a sister." The statement hit Elphaba like a punch in the gut. "I'm the eldest child in my family, which is why I reside as governor now."

"Nessa, I'm so sorry-"

"You're sorry?" Nessa shouted, losing her temper. "That's all you can say? After you stranded me and allowed them to make me a government official in my early twenties! I lost my life because of you!" Elphaba stood silently taking her punishment, but Nessa paused and sighed, knowing that her sister was too stubborn to ever clearly retain her point. "What have you come for?"

"I came because I needed you."

"Why would you possibly need me?"

"Because I need someone and you're the only person I could fathom turning to at this point in time," Elphaba confided.

"Why wouldn't you go to one of the other friends you loved enough to leave?"

"Because, perhaps right now I need to be judged for my actions," Elphaba snapped.

"Well, I can judge that you're stalling," Nessa said curtly.

Elphaba smirked. "Fine. You might want to sit down for this one though."

Nessa eyed her sister and then cautiously seated herself in a chair. "Proceed."

Moving forward and kneeling in front of Nessa, as if preparing to say a prayer, Elphaba folded her skirt carefully around her and then rolled up the bottom of her baggy top and revealed the green stomach that normally caved in; protruding out.

Nessa looked towards the ceiling. "Why am I not surprised?"

Cynically rubbing her belly, Elphaba looked up at her sister, mentally preparing herself for a lecture. To her surprise it didn't come.

"Well, how far along are you?"

"Four and a half months."

All Nessa wanted was hands to cover her face, so it wasn't so obvious how livid she was. "So what are you going to do?"

"That's what I came to ask you," Elphaba confessed uncertainly, not used to the feeling of reliance.

Biting her lip, Nessa burst out, "I don't know! Does it look like I have experience?"

"I don't know what to do!" Elphaba cried, tears suddenly pooling in her eyes. "Nessa, I need you to help me! You know you've always been more motherly than I have."

Nessa regarded her sister coldly, as if Elphaba were purposely mocking her. "Ask yourself that again, Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up at Nessa helplessly.

"This is your problem, not mine. I have enough problems to deal with, no thanks to you." The words were out before she could stop them. Nessa was finding it harder and harder to see Elphaba as her loving sister anymore.

Nothing was said on Elphaba's part, but she stayed in her spot by Nessa's feet and rolled down her top. It had taken her a month to screw up enough courage to make the trip to Munchkinland. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can take the position, Elphaba or stay here with me," Nessa said evenly. She was tense and frustrated, but taking measures to calm herself down. Sitting before her was the only person who could save her from the harsh political spell she was under.

"I can't do that, Nessa. You know I can't," Elphaba replied, truly feeling for her sister. There was no way she could explain her dilemma properly without telling Nessa of her plans, but she couldn't, not when she was so close to success.

"WHY NOT?"

"I can't tell you."

"This is what you always do!" Nessa cried angrily, biting back tears. "You make people dependent on you and then you leave. Elphaba, you promised me you would be back and then Galinda returned alone. How do you think I felt? Poor Galinda took it upon herself to ensure I was kept well. I wasn't her responsibility!"

"You weren't my responsibility either," Elphaba murmured coldly.

"Oh, I wasn't?" Nessa said sarcastically.

The comment struck Elphaba. She knew just then that deep down, or maybe the feeling was rising, but either way, Nessa blamed her deformity on Elphaba.

"Go Elphaba. Disappear now before I do something I regret."

Elphaba couldn't hold herself back. "You know Nessa; sisterhood is a two way road. Have you ever thought of trying to help _me_?"

"Why should I? Everything is already about you anyway!" Nessa took a deep breath and pushed past Elphaba. "You get everyone's attention. You can run off and desert anyone, but they'll still love you! Glinda always adored you, maybe even slightly more than herself and poor Fiyero was head over heels but you denied him! You haven't the slightest inkling of how fortunate you are."

"But why does it matter?" Elphaba got up and straightened out, facing Nessa directly. "They have each other now."

"So _what_?"

Elphaba didn't answer.

"Go back to your cause, Elphaba. I hope you see that evil only breeds more evil."

"Are you saying my child is evil?" Elphaba shot back defensively. Already she was protecting the thing in her womb against the unionist lectures that Nessa had held against her every single day of her childhood.

Nessa smiled to herself, knowing she had trapped Elphaba again. "I'm saying that you have absolutely no right to deprive that baby of a father. Especially in the Rebellion."

Elphaba gaped at her sister.

"I knew it! I heard the Wizard raided your headquarters the other day. That must have been a huge disappointment for you."

"No, actually, it was getting a little run down," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself then," Nessa said easily. "Close the door on your way out." She turned away from her sister and tried to clear her mind, so she could dissolve into prayer. "Oh, one more thing. Should I tell the happy couple you've been by?"

"Do what you want Nessa. I don't care anymore." And Elphaba left on that poor note, wishing that she had gathered up enough courage to go to Glinda instead.


	12. Perfect Balance

**I'm not even going to lie. I think Flinda is a cute couple. They don't have the depth of Fiyeraba, but they're quite charming. Agreed? Yes? No? Maybe so? I don't know?**

* * *

><p>Glinda giggled under her breath and tiptoed into Fiyero's office. She grinned and then threw her arms around him from behind. "Guess who?"<p>

"Oh no, is the ghost back again?" Fiyero joked, unravelling her grip around his neck.

She bent over him and kissed his forehead. "You've been working so hard lately!" she exclaimed. "What could possibly be so important?" Fiyero leaned back in his cushiony chair and pushed away from the desk, where the stack of papers he had been going through continued to mock him. Glinda took the opportunity and jumped into his lap, with her arms still circling his neck. "Is it top secret?" she said sullenly.

"No, no, you can know. Just don't go telling everyone."

Glinda giggled again. It was habitual. "This is about Pfannee's surprise party again, isn't it? I swear it was Avaric who told her!"

Fiyero shook his head slightly. "The Wizard's really paranoid about something right now. He's tightening security around Southstairs."

The humour sapped out of Glinda's expression. "Should we be tightening security around us too?"

It didn't take a lot of theorizing for Fiyero to see her point. If there were people targeting the Wizard at this moment, wouldn't they also be targeting Oz's powerhouse couple? "I think we'll be okay. Just be careful, Glin."

"Alright," she said sheepishly.

"Promise?"

"Of course," she promised and giggled as he kissed her nose. "Can we go out tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could just walk around..." Glinda took his hands in hers. "Hold hands..." She kissed him. "Kiss a little bit..." She snuggled into him. "You've been so tense lately."

He pulled her closer and she inhaled deeply; breathing him in. "You know I've been under a lot of stress, Glinda." It wasn't an understatement. Every day he was called out for duty and marched around. He never would have thought that as the captain he could feel marched around, but in truth it was the military that moved Fiyero, not Fiyero who moved the military. Even the Wizard was putting him on high alert, having called him in personally four times this week, which alone wasn't easy seeing as that mechanical head gave him chills. Then the Wizard had asked him to take an inventory of Southstairs. Yes, Fiyero had to go into Southstairs and put together lists of prisoners. Doesn't that sound like fun?

There were three types of prisoners in Southstairs: the guilty who were not to be crossed, the innocent who cowered in their corners and the Animals who sat listlessly in their cages. It angered Fiyero that they weren't even allowed out in the open, but left to the rage of the brutal guards.

Needless to say, a few hours in Southstairs had left a permanent depression on Fiyero's soul and now he was required to make a trip once a week to that hellhole to ease the Wizard's paranoia. Things like that he couldn't explain to Glinda.

"You're thinking again!" Glinda teased and then took a more serious tone. "I don't like when you do that, it makes you unhappy."

"Me?" Fiyero faked surprise. "When am I unhappy?"

"Everyone gets sad at some point," Glinda replied pointedly. "Even me..." She trailed off for a moment, remembering things that she'd rather not remember. "But that's why I do my charity work! And that's why you should join me!" Fiyero began to protest, but Glinda shushed him. "That's a worry for another time, now go get ready and we'll be off!" She hopped up gracefully, despite her heavy gown, and pulled him up along with her.

Heading up the spiral staircase to their private room in the palace of the Wizard, Glinda and Fiyero changed into dressier outfits that would leave the public in awe of their idyllic beauty. If there was one thing Glinda Upland knew how to do more efficiently than anyone else, it was make an appearance. Even without makeup and overdressing she made a statement. Her soft, but piercing blue eyes; curly blonde hair and naturally pale skin worked so flawlessly with her soft features that it seemed almost unnatural.

As Fiyero waited on the bed Glinda perched herself in front of the mirror and fixed a sparkly, bold earring on her ear. It all happened so fast that Fiyero sometimes had a hard time seeing Glinda as a wife. There are ways that she had grown: she trimmed her hair shorter, filled out some, and put an end to the snobbish attitude, but underneath it all she was still that girl from Shiz who would stop at nothing to be loved by all. It reminded him that he was exactly the same. But then again, he thought, maybe that's what tied them together so strongly: their insecurities. Then another thought followed. Did that mean they were only using each other?

He quickly shook off the thought. Glinda was wonderful. Fiyero looked at her and instantly felt his heart melt and his emotions soften into happiness. Then his brain kicked in once again.

_You look at your mother and it makes you happy. You look at a puppy and it makes you happy. What the hell makes Glinda any different from your mother and a puppy?_

So the thought struck Fiyero. If he still felt such a strong friendship with Glinda, what was the purpose of marriage? Yeah, yeah, yeah. There was money. _Lots_ of money. And they were extremely useful to the Wizard and Madame Morrible out in public. They were the messengers. So if someone were to shoot the messenger, well...the Wizard was still safe. Surveying Glinda again, Fiyero thought it through. For the most part he had always considered their relationship healthy. They had sex and they went out together. They talked about everything. In fact, Fiyero credited himself with knowing more about Glinda than anyone else did and he knew she could say the same for him. Why was it that he still felt the same around Glinda as he did the day she ran into him on Dirt Boulevard? And why was it that he could meet Elphaba on the street and be having sex with her not six hours later? What separated marriage from friendship with a fancy ceremony?

And for that matter, what the hell was love anyway?

"Fiyero," Glinda giggled, "I love the expression you make when you're confused."

Fiyero stopped his thinking and looked at her amusedly. "Doesn't that mean the face I'm always making?" He rose from the bed and stood beside Glinda, who reached up and brushed his nose with a fluffy powder brush.

"That's true," she said playfully, "I suppose I just love your face in general." She stood up and kissed him tenderly. "Are you ready to go or do you need to touch up your makeup?"

"No, I think I'll do this one _au natural_."

"Alright, then." Glinda looped her arm through Fiyero's and skipped out of the room, descending the stairs and heading straight through the foyer to the main doors. Every time she walked out of the doors she felt energized and put together. Public outings were almost an addiction.

As they walked through and out into the crisp night, the guards saluted them. Glinda smiled warmly and Fiyero nodded politely. All of the way down the boulevard people stopped and watched Glinda and Fiyero crack jokes as they walked past brightly lit store windows, as if trying to gather up some of the happiness left behind by their starry smiles. And as they wandered past, every person thought the same thing: there goes the image of perfection, not yet trundled over by the weight of the world.

It was true and they both knew it. Fiyero and Glinda had never been through anything overly difficult to overcome. They rarely argued and they weren't worried for their wellbeing. There weren't troubles with wealth and only minimal safety concerns.

Fiyero and Glinda walked together in a comfortable silence, not like any silence they shared with anyone else. It wasn't stifling, but rather comforting, knowing that in these rare moments when their brains were whirring, they were still in it together.

Finally, they found themselves at the end of the street, where the strings of lights looped around and headed back in the other direction and the stores gradually became less inviting and less lit. But there at the end a band played quietly; invitingly. Fiyero perked up under the weight of a new idea and offered a hand to Glinda. "May I have this dance, Lady Upland?"

Glinda suppressed the colour that was rising in her cheeks. "Here?"

"Of course."

Hesitantly, Glinda placed her hand in Fiyero's and the other gently on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they swayed back and forth in perfect time with the music. The lights reflected brightly in Glinda's eyes and she smiled that affectionate, gentle smile that would make anyone feel at home instantly. Glinda _was_ home. She was comforting and caring, if not slightly unsure of herself and her decisions, but that only made her more endearing. Fiyero was proud that she was all his.

Suddenly a question came to his mind from his long and arduous thinking session earlier. "Glinda, I need to ask you something."

Her eyes twinkled. "This sounds important."

"What is love?"

Glinda blinked. "That is a very heavy question." Yet it did provoke many thoughts in her head, not that she wanted to even try to sort them out.

"Can you try to answer it for me?" Fiyero begged.

"But shouldn't you already know what it is?" Glinda asked suspiciously, tightening her grip on his shoulder.

"I do," Fiyero said honestly. The statement was as pure as it gets. "But I don't know..."

Glinda tilted her head bewilderedly, wordlessly conveying her point.

"I think you could do it, Glin, I _know_ you can."

Inhaling deeply, Glinda bit her lip. One of the many pretty habits Fiyero adored. "Well...I was always told it was something shared... it's that feeling of trust when you know that no matter what you do, there is someone who isn't going to judge you. It's the person that knows every detail about you and loves you all the more for it." She glanced at the large diamond embedded in the engagement ring she never removed from her hand. "I mean... we use the word love for everything, and I'm hugely guilty of it myself, but when someone tells you they love you, it's because they couldn't possibly imagine feeling the same way about another person." She smiled, clearly proud of herself. "How was that?"

Fiyero grinned. "That was amazing, Glinda." He felt reassured, as she had just spoken his exact feelings for her. Something like that couldn't just happen by chance; it meant she felt the same way and that's what their love was. In his sudden rush of happiness, he twirled Glinda around and she smiled, sharing in his feelings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the Emerald City, Elphaba cried out as she delivered her baby girl and wished with all of her heart that her pain could end the way her mother's did.<p> 


	13. Wilting Roses

**A/N: I think Nessa is my favourite in this story. And I also think melting snow is the saddest sight in the universe, donuts are delicious and that the scene at the end of Lion King where the Lions climb Pride Rock and roar together is the coolest. Those are my official opinions for the day.**

* * *

><p>Once again, Elphaba found herself walking the halls of Colwen Grounds on her way to beg for the aid of her sister. Only this time she was breaking in instead of walking in. And this time she was twenty-eight instead of twenty-four. The most depressing aspect? She felt more along the lines of a seventy year old.<p>

It was nearly nine o'clock and the halls of the Munchkinland palace were dark and sinister. Portraits were casting shadows across the walls and the cold seeped in through the broad windows.

"I'm really cold!"

Elphaba spun around and clamped her hand over the mouth of the child; pulling her around a corner as a guard walked by. "Remember what I told you!" she hissed.

"You tell me too much!" the child shot back. For a four year old, she had spunk.

"You don't say a word!" Elphaba warned, pulling the Grimmerie out of her bag slowly and carefully to avoid any unnecessary noise.

"You brought that thing _again_?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth to avoid snapping at the girl. How her own parents had dealt with more than one of these, she would never know. Children were loud, obnoxious creatures that had no real value in the world. People should just be born grown up. But then of course, there were already people that never grew up at all.

Placing the Grimmerie on the ground and squinting through the darkness, Elphaba found the correct page and began reciting the syllables etched across it. Before the magic took place, she managed to slip the book into her bag and close her fingers around the child's thin wrist.

Within seconds, the two were transported into the room where Elphaba knew Nessa would be. She had worked it so that she would appear inside a wardrobe in the corner of the room that she had seen the last time she visited. Elphaba quickly dropped the girl's hand and pressed her head against the door to scope out the situation. The child did the same. Stopping for a moment, Elphaba watched the girl mimic her.

Four years she had been followed around by this _thing_ and not one moment had she felt any motherly inclination. Yes, she had gone through the hell of labour and made sure the baby had adequate living supplies. She had taught her to read and that's about all. There were many more important things that had to be done if the child even wanted an Oz to grow up in, and that was Elphaba's excuse. But after four years of living in a beat up building with Animals and a few misfit humans, not only had the girl grown, but also Elphaba's dedication to the Rebellion.

It had been years since she had heard her real name on someone's lips. She was a new person now. And along with a new identity, came new responsibilities. Four years of planning had gone into this and the outcome was unsure, so Elphaba, or Fae rather, was in Munchkinland to ensure that in the event of an emergency, there was someone who knew about little Rose.

It seemed a nice fit. Nessarose being the only one who knew about Rose.

Sensing silence in the room, Elphaba pushed the door open and left the wardrobe with Rose not far behind her. But the silence had been misleading and Elphaba had assumed Nessa was the only one in the room. She was wrong. Beside Nessa was a gorgeous blonde in a ruffled blue dress. Under the dress her legs were crossed delicately at the ankles and the feet adorned with blue heels that ultimately matched her blank blue eyes.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice was unmistakable.

"What a coincidence, we were just reminiscing about our university days," Nessa said coldly.

Elphaba was dumbstruck, but beside her Rose was looking between the three intimidating women in her presence, as if deciding who she would bestow her childish loyalty on first.

Not to anyone's surprise, Rose took a running start and settled herself on the seat comfortably between Glinda and Nessa; slightly closer to Glinda.

Swallowing loudly, Elphaba quickly scanned Rose's face. If there were any defining features that Glinda recognized, all was lost. Blue eyes were common enough and thankfully there was no green tinge to the skin. It was rather pink and pale, almost an exact replica of Nessarose's. The hair fell over the face in a long, careless tangle of dark chocolate, lighter than Elphaba's, but sharing the same texture. There were many other miniscule things: arched eyebrows, sharp chin, but those could be common on any child. None of Rose's features were thrown together in the same form as her parents. Thank Oz.

Glinda seemed too overcome with emotion to speak. Maybe part of her still hated Elphaba for leaving, or maybe she just couldn't find a way to express her joy at the mere sight of her friend alive.

"So I heard you don't go by _Galinda_ anymore," Elphaba said awkwardly.

"Get over here right now, so I can take a good look at you!" Glinda cried angrily, but lovingly at the same time. _No_, Elphaba thought, _Galinda has not changed. _It was slightly comforting to know that of their charmed circle at least Galinda had retained some of her old self.

Shuffling over to Glinda, Elphaba stood uneasily in front of her, while Glinda looked her over head to toe and shook her head disbelievingly. While she waited, Elphaba couldn't help but notice Nessa staring intently at the child beside her.

"Sweet Oz, it's you!" Glinda cried and threw her arms around Elphaba enthusiastically. She pushed Elphaba roughly into the seat across from her and assaulted the green woman with questions. Some easy to reply to; others not quite so light.

Nessa cleared her throat and cut Glinda off. It was obvious Glinda was not too pleased by that, but she stayed silent. "I have a better question." Elphaba already knew what was coming. Nessa wordlessly indicated the child next to her. "Who's this?"

"I'm Rose!"

Elphaba wasn't sure who she detested more at the moment. Her sister or her daughter.

"What a coincidence," Glinda laughed and pointed to Nessa. "She's _Nessa_rose. But it's perfectly fine, because we all call her Nessa."

Rose turned to Nessa matter-of-factly. "That's a pretty name."

Nessa looked at Elphaba pointedly. "Isn't it? Our mother always loved it so much."

Elphaba nodded silently.

"Elphie say something!" Glinda demanded. "I haven't seen you in so long and this is how you act? Where did you go?"

"It's no use," Nessa commented grimly. "She'll never answer you."

Glinda seemed to understand something and a look of hurt crossed her face, no matter how well she was able to regulate it. "You came to visit Nessa, but you never visited me?" Elphaba didn't answer, so she continued, "Did I do something? Elphie, please talk to me!"

"I'm sorry, Glinda, I didn't mean for this to happen..." was all Elphaba could choke out. Seeing Glinda and hearing her voice was only reminding her of the things she had tried so hard to bury.

"Why don't you answer her question then?" Nessa seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"I went underground and that's where I intend on returning," Elphaba said casually. As for Glinda's other question, that required more deception. "And that _thing_ sitting beside you is-" Niece? Elphaba thought. Oh wait; she couldn't say that with Nessa in the vicinity. "My friend's daughter."

Glinda looked at Rose questionably and then at Elphaba suspiciously. "Really?"

Elphaba pressed a finger over her lips. "It's a bit of a sensitive subject." She wished Rose would at least make a pathetic attempt to play along, but she was smiling stupidly at Nessa. Then again, Elphaba was thankful that for the first time the girl was keeping her mouth closed.

"Oh!" Glinda exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" She looked at Rose sympathetically. Elphaba wasn't sure what dreadful situation Glinda had devised about Rose's history. Whatever it was it couldn't possibly be worse than her actual story.

"And what brings you here on this fine day?" Nessa inquired. "Surely you had no idea of Glinda's visit?"

"I didn't. However, I can assure you that it was a rather pleasantsurprise," Elphaba lied, realizing that there was no way she could speak to Nessa privately now. And evidently the Eminence of the East was still carrying old grudges.

"Of course you plan on visiting again." Glinda added. There was definitely nothing questionable about her tone.

"I'm not so sure about that. You see, I might have to..._leave_ in the near future." Elphaba looked toward Nessa willing her to accept the clue, but to no avail.

Glinda gasped. "For what? I mean...what if you needed help with Rose?" Her tone was desperate; almost jealous. "Fiyero and I would be ecstatic to watch her for a day or two!"

Elphaba scowled. Fiyero better damn well be ecstatic to babysit. "I'd love to accept that offer, Glinda, but I'm afraid that I've grown much attached to little Rose." She almost laughed out loud at the absurdity. Of this. Of her life. Of every single thing in all of goddamn Oz.

"Oh well..." Glinda sighed. "Would you come visit us at the very least? You know Fiyero was so distressed when you left too. Whenever he talks about you-" she chuckled uneasily, "-well if I didn't know any better I'd say he had a bit of an infatuation with you."

"The past is the past, Glinda. We can't try to relive it." Maybe that would be an excellent ending note, as Elphaba was desperate to leave. By the moment, Rose and Nessarose were both growing all the more in love with flawless Glinda as they compared her to Elphaba.

"Does that mean you never want to see any of us again?" Glinda insisted. "You can't ignore us forever, Elphaba!"

Elphaba rose from her seat and grabbed Rose's wrist again, pulling the four year old with her towards the door. "Watch me."

* * *

><p>"Well, look at you, Mr. Cheerful!" Glinda exclaimed, as Fiyero waltzed into the room, humming a tune to himself. She had had enough time to think about Elphaba's mysterious appearance (and disappearance.) If only Elphaba had waited a few hours she could have seen Fiyero as well. Maybe he could have convinced her to stay.<p>

"We did it, Glin! We found the headquarters and broke those bastards down!"

Glinda covered her ears. "Language!"

"I'm allowed to swear when I'm excited."

Grinning, Glinda replied, "I'm still not following." She rarely ever did.

"While you were with Nessa- by the way how is Nessa? Never mind, tell me after. Anyway, the Wizard had this strange premonition and he deployed a bunch of us and, you won't believe this Glinda, we found the Rebellion and got about twenty of them."

"That's excellent!" Glinda said happily. "Does that mean you'll be working less?"

"I sure as hell hope so." At Glinda's expression, Fiyero shrugged. "Sorry, I'm excited." He really was excited. It was a huge accomplishment for the Gale Forcers and the safety of Oz.

He couldn't deny that part of him hadn't led the mission for the glory of it though. He knew Elphaba would still be a rebel. That was inevitable, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being dragged off to Southstairs. If she lost her freedom, then so did part of himself. Miraculously, she hadn't been there.

"Good, then you can come volunteer with me tomorrow," Glinda suggested, "and I can tell you about _my _interesting day."

* * *

><p>"I kept quiet, just like you told me to!" Rose whined.<p>

"_I'm Rose_!" Elphaba mocked.

Rose ignored her, used to Elphaba's jibs. But part of her was glad Elphaba was speaking again after that prolonged silence. She was sure her mother had lost her voice permanently. "Who was that pretty girl?"

"If you're going to moon over every _pretty girl_ that walks by, you're even more useless than I thought," Elphaba replied harshly.

"Is Nessarose your sister? How come I've never met her? She's pretty too."

Elphaba ignored her daughter.

"Glinda is a pretty name."

No answer.

"Is it true you were her friend?"

Elphaba was too busy thinking of spells that would zip the girl's mouth shut permanently.

"Who's Fiyero?"

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them and forced Rose to stop and look her in the eye. "If you're going to interrogate me every time I take you somewhere, then next time I'm tying you up out back with the cow and the dog and you can stay there for a week."

Rose stood up straighter and tilted her chin down so her glare was intensified. "The cow and the dog are nicer to me than you are."


	14. A Day in the Life

**A/N: I'm really proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it too. Merci pour les critiques!**

* * *

><p>Rose ran the length of the narrow hallway banging two pots together. She was hungry and thirsty and Cook didn't let her go into the storeroom by herself. A while ago she had and then he told mommy, who said that if Rose did that ever again she'd be cooking for herself. And majority of the time Elphaba followed through with her threats.<p>

"FAE, CONTROL YOUR PET!" The gruff voice of the rebel cook rang through the house. Interesting fact: Gorillas weren't morning Animals.

"MORE LIKE HER PEST!" another voice called.

The child sounded on and Elphaba was forced to rouse herself. Thrashing around to free her legs of the thin sheets, she sat up and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Another restless night and another less than peaceful awakening.

* * *

><p>Glinda tousled her hair with her hands, straightened out her nightdress and fluttered her eyelashes to wake herself up fully and then turned to Fiyero who was still asleep beside her. No matter how much she loved being the society goddess, sometimes the most pleasant place to be was cocooned within the warm quilts beside her husband, watching the images of his dreams flitter across his face. He was always looked so peaceful that she couldn't help but wonder what he dreamed about. Maybe it was a <em>who <em>rather than a _what_.

Dropping back into the fluffy comfort of the pillows, Glinda slid closer to Fiyero, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest; content to stay that way forever. Though eventually, his breathing evened and he pulled her closer, signifying that he had left the wonderful dreamland they only experienced in the deepest sub-consciousness.

Without opening his eyes, Fiyero murmured, "Good morning."

Shuddering slightly with the weight of her affection, Glinda didn't reply, but rolled through the softness of the blankets onto his chest and laid her head beside his. He responded by pressing one hand into her back and running the other rhythmically along her leg.

* * *

><p>No matter how long she wanted to stay here, Elphaba knew there were things that couldn't be denied any longer. Pushing herself up one more time, she rose, stood in front of the looking glass and exhaled slowly. Then sucked in another breath through her teeth. She pulled her hair away from her face messily and tied a band around it, so it hung half in and half out of the pile on top of her head. Stifling a yawn, Elphaba changed into her clothes and shivered slightly at the brief exposure to the winter cold barely fought off by the meagre fires throughout this pathetic excuse for a house.<p>

Throwing open the door Elphaba left the privacy of her room and Rose put down her pots quickly; acting as if it hadn't been her making the noise.

"I'm fairly sure I told you to start finding ways to occupy yourself," Elphaba said unsympathetically.

Rose focused her gaze on her feet and joined her hands behind her back. "I was bored."

"You were bored?" Elphaba scoffed. She was sure that the amount of restlessness inside of Rose was at least tripled in her own self. Without another word, Elphaba strode to the pantry and handed an apple down to Rose, who had followed her. She didn't bother taking one for herself. Her appetite had drained along with most of her will.

Rose glanced back as Cook strode into the tiny kitchen. He was a Gorilla, but that didn't bother her. As far as she knew, Animals were humans and humans were Animals. Elphaba didn't bother teaching her differently. Cook was of course, the cook. He had a name, but there were no names in the rebellion. Elphaba was Fae. The Zebra was Zebra. Only Rose was allowed to be Rose.

Deciding that it probably would be better to eat, Elphaba picked up a newspaper, grabbed an apple and pulled out a chair at the gritty table centered in the room.

* * *

><p>Fiyero and Glinda sat down for breakfast in the dining hall alone. It was rare for them to have a meal to themselves. By now, Glinda was wearing her signature tiara and felt more like herself. Somehow not wearing it made her feel very exposed; a side she didn't even like to show Fiyero, but did anyway.<p>

They chewed their way through breakfast making light conversation and then made their way outside to the carriage that was awaiting them. Fiyero offered his arm and Glinda took it, taking the first step into the doorway of the carriage.

* * *

><p>Standing with one foot out of the door, Elphaba wrapped a scarf tightly around her neck and pulled it over her mouth. She hesitated to shout a goodbye to occupants of the house that couldn't care less. Sometimes it was as if she needn't have worked so hard to make herself invisible; it was just natural, or at least it was of late. Once upon a time she had stuck out like a sore thumb.<p>

As if a childish intuition had read the thoughts, Rose appeared down the hall in the doorway of the kitchen. "Where are you going today?" she asked innocently.

"Nowhere of importance," Elphaba answered; internally struggling. She didn't want to go anywhere, but she ached to get away from the house and from her own child. What kind of monster did that make her? "Remember what I told you to say if anyone asks."

Rose pretended to padlock her lips. "You're my secret." And she ran off in the opposite direction to occupy herself.

Elphaba nodded slightly. "And you're mine." She turned away so Rose couldn't see the expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Glinda beamed as she entered the orphanage and the children ran towards her. She loved children and their little uplifting presences. Even in the depressing state of the building and with the gaunt little faces staring up at her, Glinda felt happier knowing that she could make a difference. She also felt the slight pang in her heart that ached for the children she couldn't have.<p>

Reaching out and interlocking her fingers with Fiyero, Glinda began leaning over and greeting each and every one of the children personally, noting with pride the look of amazement on their faces. She took it upon herself to learn each name by heart.

As they walked through the swarm of young ones, a path was made through the middle; people parting this way and that just so that they could get a good look at the beautiful couple making their way through.

And as usual, once inside of the orphanage itself, Glinda felt completely out of place. But then again, maybe something about feeling out of place was comforting.

* * *

><p>After all, she was working for the greater good, wasn't she? But still, mansions and the people that owned them were not usually to be trusted; only as last resorts. And that's what was happening now. The Wizard needed to be brought down immediately and the only ones who could be of help were those who knew him and the details of his life intimately; ergo, his guards.<p>

With much persuasion, Elphaba had recruited three guards who would help her map out the palace. One step closer to executing the plan. She zigzagged through crowds of servants, trying to blend in as closely to everyone else as possible. Of course her cohorts were wealthy; having been close to the Wizard. She had had to cross over to town on foot just to get to their home. On this side of the city, mansions were more common than air.

And for all of this, she didn't even have the benefit of names because of the required anonymity. Not that she would have made any effort to learn them anyway.

Then again, anonymity was better. It was good. No one could know who she was and what she'd done in the past. And no one would ever know anything about her. She hadn't even bothered telling anyone about her little meeting.

* * *

><p>Of course, the newspapers were alerted. They were alerted every time Glinda <em>breathed<em>, for Oz's sake. But that's still not why she did it. She just had an overwhelming urge to help those who needed it. Maybe as compensation for all the less-than-lovely things she'd done over the course of her life.

Sitting down with ten little girls around her, Glinda absentmindedly began playing with the hair of the nearest child and tied it into an intricate braid that cascaded down her little back. Glinda watched as Fiyero, surrounded by a crowd of boys, told a military story using wild gestures and deep, ominous voices. She found it so endearing watching him surrounded by all of those adoring little faces.

Over the course of the next few hours, Glinda and Fiyero made the thirty orphans their own and won over each and every one of their impressionable hearts. Since it was December, they set up a Lurlinemas tree and started pinning decorations onto the pine branches, occasionally lifting a child to get to a higher branch. The shining lights gave the main room a warmer feeling. Maybe, Glinda thought, she and Fiyero had made Lurlinemas better for all of these children. That was a rather heartening feeling. Perhaps she was freeing all of their little spirits.

* * *

><p>Freedom by Lurlinemas. That was a prospect too wonderful for Elphaba to even consider hopefully. This was something...what? Eight? Nine? Ten years in the making. Well, Rose was seven and three years before...yes. Ten at the least. God, had it really been seven years since she last saw him? Wait. Not of importance.<p>

But it would be worth it. _That_ was the important thing. To have everyone of every race free again as they once were brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her face. She knew better than anyone what it was like to feel inferior, but she wouldn't dwell on that.

She had been waiting for hours though, for the three pacing guards to come to a verdict. It seemed the Wizard's Palace was not as easy to penetrate as they had thought...before they had actually thought it out. Elphaba leaned back and crossed her arms, not amused by their mistakes.

"Why don't we just map it out?" she suggested irritably. That's the only reason she showed in the first place.

They nodded and pulled out a large piece of parchment, dividing it into six main quadrants. One of the quadrants, they told her, belonged to Lady Glinda and Captain Fiyero. Elphaba didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused. Another section they told her was the throne room and directly under that, Elphaba reached out to mark herself, were the Wizard's chambers.

* * *

><p>Glinda gripped her pen carefully and traced out a neat letter on the parchment in front of her, indicating for the girl in her lap to try it for herself. Across the room, Fiyero caught her eye and held it with a warm smile playing at his lips. In his own arms was a boy learning his alphabet as well. Fiyero and Glinda both agreed that even if they rarely exercised the skills, literacy was something that shouldn't be deprived of anyone.<p>

Fiyero carefully wrapped his hand around the boy's and scrawled a messy 'F' out on the paper in front of him, explaining that it was important to cross it at the middle. Glinda, learned by Fiyero's example. She saw his patience and his reassurance and that made her a better teacher. Without him there she probably would have lost interest in the task long ago.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the ground with a book in her lap, immersed in the warmish fabric of Elphaba's skirts. Her mother sat on the chair with her legs curled beneath her and her head in her hands. As to why, Rose learned not to ask. Or rather, Elphaba had taught her the hard way. Still, Rose felt comforted when her mother was around. When a word came up that she didn't know, she would ask and Elphaba always knew it. <em>Always.<em>

Elphaba opened her eyes as Rose pressed the book into her lap and quietly pointed at a word near the top. Without argument, Elphaba told her how to pronounce it and sounded it out for her. At a young age, Rose had learned to read. It was the one thing Elphaba took upon herself as a mother. The one thing she wanted to give her child. The most important, except for maybe the gift of life, but that was accidental and unwarranted. This was not.

Had this been at any other time of day, Elphaba probably would have snapped at Rose and berated her for being terrible at problem solving, but as the day neared towards night, Elphaba always felt the throbbing of loneliness in her chest. She had gotten so much accomplished today and couldn't tell anyone. Furthermore, there was a beautiful child lost in an imaginary land at her feet and no one knew of her existence. No one would ever know. And poor little Rose didn't even have a say in it. Elphaba felt selfish for wanting so much. For wanting some type of escape.

* * *

><p>Leaving was always the hardest part. It was when it dawned on Glinda that she had a palace and a loving husband always waiting in the background, while these children didn't have the simple comfort of one parent. She felt profoundly selfish for having so much. It was almost as if the moment she stepped into her carriage the sadness reappeared in their eyes and they were left with only the searing wound of their situation.<p>

"Look at them," Glinda said sadly as they were whisked away into the streets of the rich part of the city. "They're just stuck there!" A tear escaped her eye.

Fiyero pulled her in close and stroked her soft curls. "Don't worry, Glinda. There's always a way out."

"Is there really?" Glinda asked in a rare show of stubbornness.

He kissed the crown of her head, not caring that he upset the carefully placed tiara. In fact, he pulled it away from her hair and set it beside him, beholding Glinda the way no one else saw her; stripped of her self-proclaimed confidence and royalty.

* * *

><p>The breakdown of it was simple. Elphaba wasn't Elphaba anymore and she wouldn't be ever again. She was just Fae; the Rebellion princess. Fae was raw and unforgiving. She ignored those who weren't of use to her, even if it meant losing the respect of her own child. She was resourceful and cunning. All of the things Elphaba had never been.<p>

But the green woman curled up on the chair, watching the last rays of sunlight disappear in the horizon, was positive that it was Elphaba who broke down every night; not Fae.

Feeling a slight pull on her skirt, she snapped back into reality and saw Rose drying tears with Elphaba's dress.

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba asked neutrally, attempting to hold back the shakiness.

Rose pointed at the book that was now closed beside her. "It was sad."

All Elphaba could think to offer up was a grim, "Get used to it." But then at the hurt expression on Rose's features, Elphaba slid nimbly off the chair and towards the doorway of the room where they had been sitting alone. "Time for bed."

With only a few more words exchanged, Rose wished Elphaba goodnight and Elphaba pulled the sheets up over her daughter's thin frame, tucking them around her carefully. Rose closed her eyes, but Elphaba knew she might be up for hours thinking over the outcome of her book. She was sensitive.

And still, nothing possessed Elphaba to walk right through that door and gather that child up in her arms, so they could both cry out their troubles and begin fresh the next morning. What was the point of that, when there was no way of starting fresh the next morning and no one to start it with?

Not sure how she would ever break out of this rut, Elphaba returned to her chair and looked out at the streets of the Emerald City and the people wandering it. Some aimlessly and some with a mission. This time Elphaba was really looking instead of allowing her mind to fall apart.

So she waited. For what, she wasn't quite sure. But soon, the darkness of the streets would be illuminated by the carefully spaced green lanterns that people came from all around Oz to glimpse at least once.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Glinda dried her eyes. "I don't know what came over me. It was that dinner I suppose. Shouldn't be fed to children."<p>

Fiyero could see Glinda trying to cover for herself and he wasn't buying it. "You're not okay. Glinda, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know!" Glinda exclaimed angrily, not directed towards him, but mostly herself and whatever substance in the atmosphere that was making her so emotional. "I don't even know!"

"Did something upset you?" Fiyero murmured into her ear, stroking the insides of her wrists.

Glinda nodded, not even aware of what had caused the sudden outburst. She supposed she'd have to come up with some kind of explanation. "Fiyero, I'm so useless."

A crease formed in between his brow and his forehead crinkled in bewilderment.

"I don't have anything to offer Oz!"

"What a ridiculous thing to say!" Fiyero blurted.

"But Fiyero, how is it fair that all of those children are stuck there and people are stuck on the streets, while I lie in my cushy bed thinking about lollipops and rainbows?"

"You made them so happy today," Fiyero whispered.

"But what about you?"

"You make me the happiest man alive," he rushed.

"I can't even give you children," Glinda muttered, shamed by the statement.

Fiyero paused for a moment and untangled his hands from her hair. "Is that what this is about? I thought we were over this."

Glinda bit her lip; her voice was still uncommonly low and shaky. "Every girl grows up thinking about her future. A husband...a nice home...children running up and down the halls. We'll never have that because of me."

He ran a hand through his hair and over his face. The stressful issue hadn't come up in years and now it seemed to bombard him that Glinda really hadn't let it go quite as fully as he had hoped. Suddenly, he was reminded of the look of agony on Glinda's face as she received the news from the specialist. Fiyero hadn't thought her capable of such anguish. "Glinda, how do I make you see that I don't care about children as long as I have you?"

"Is that the truth?"

"Absolutely."

Glinda seemed to draw strength from Fiyero and forced her spine straight. Her hands set to work smoothing her gown and hair. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Catching her hands and forcing her still, Fiyero looked at Glinda closely and kissed her gently. "Don't be sorry, Glinda." She nodded and he surveyed her for another moment, before deciding, "Let's walk from here."

"What?"

"We'll walk and watch the lights go on."

Glinda smiled unsteadily and agreed with him.

Fiyero leaned forward and called for the driver to stop. Then he stepped out and offered Glinda a hand. She took it and reached back for her tiara, ready to settle it back into her now messy curls, but Fiyero beat her to it and stuffed the jewelled headpiece into his pocket. "I think I'll keep that for now."

Looking at him suspiciously, but not bothering to argue, Glinda hooked her arm around Fiyero's and pressed as close to him as she could get and still be able to move. Together they walked down the road toward the emerald palace in the distance.

* * *

><p>So the three waited for their lights to go on, as they did every night, never failing. If anything, the Emerald City was a place of routine and regime for those not so tied down by commitment to their own lives. When emotions ran wild and the hurt took over, the lights still flashed on one by one down the lane leading up to the grand old palace at the end of the road. <em>Always.<em>

Whether you be rebel, social princess or captain, you can't hide your secret sorrows forever.


	15. Curiosity Grew the Rose

Daintily cradling the stem of the wine glass in her fingers, Glinda took a sip and observed the room around her. Colwen Grounds was nice, but it was no Emerald City Palace. Still, she took it upon herself to visit Nessarose every so often like a monthly check up. Sometimes she felt like a big sister.

Nessa was at a desk, reading papers set out in front of her. She was freakishly beautiful and frightening at the same time. Glinda couldn't imagine the inner pain Nessa must feel when she looked in the mirror.

On the other side of the room sat Fiyero, who Glinda had convinced to join her. It would be a good chance to catch up she had said, but now with all of the catching up having been finished it was rather tiresome. Her mind wandered back to the time when herself, Nessa and Fiyero could easily start a lengthy discussion. That of course, had been when they had Elphaba in common.

"Nessa," Glinda started suddenly, provoked by her thoughts. Nessa looked over lightly to acknowledge Glinda. "Do you remember that time I visited a few years ago and Elphaba appeared out of that wardrobe over there?" Glinda nodded toward the wardrobe in the far corner of the room.

Nodding slightly, Nessa turned back to her work, not too pleased by the topic of conversation.

"What's this now?" Fiyero asked curiously. "I don't think you ever recounted that one."

"I didn't?" Glinda was surprised. "I'm sure I did."

"Knowing you, you probably forgot to tell me after telling me you were going to tell me."

Nessa chuckled quietly, seeing the truth of Fiyero's statement. "We were sitting in this room and Elphaba decided to grace us with her presence."

"You're the only one in your family who does any gracing," Glinda joked. "Elphaba all but tumbled out of the wardrobe dragging a little girl with her."

"Always knew how to make an entrance; that one did," Nessa added.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "Don't get too carried away you two. For all we know she could be in the wardrobe listening." He hoped she was. He hoped she would come out and talk to him. Seven years in the Rebellion and he knew she couldn't be doing well. In fact, he wasn't so sure he was doing that well anymore after seven years chasing the Rebellion.

"But she just stormed off after I asked her to visit," Glinda said bewilderedly. "I don't think she wants anything to do with us."

"Good riddance," Nessa decided.

Glinda shook her head. "You know as well as I do that all three of us were devoted to her."

"But aren't we doing just fine without her?" Nessa countered. "If she was able to be replaced by ruby slippers, then maybe she wasn't that essential in the first place."

"You weren't saying that fifteen years ago," Fiyero snapped defensively; remembering the time when Nessa required Elphaba for everything and having to stand in as a _Nessasitter_.

Gasping, Glinda didn't expect that to come from her husband. "Fiyero! Calm yourself!"

Glaring at Fiyero, Nessa said coolly. "Well, we can't all move on to the next pretty girl that walks by, can we?"

"_Really_!" Glinda cried shrilly. "What had gotten into you two? I don't even understand what you're on about!" No one replied so she continued, "It may have been Elphaba who brought us together, but are we really about to let her absence tear us apart?" She rose dramatically and set down her glass. "Now if you excuse me, I think I'll retire early, we've got a long trip back tomorrow."

Glinda left the room and Nessa expected Fiyero to follow, but he didn't. For a while, they sat immersed in the thick silence. Finally, Fiyero broke it. "Why are you so hard on Elphaba?"

"That's a good question," Nessa mused. "Here's another: why are you so easy on her?"

"Because she was my friend." Nessa turned around and fixed him under a glare; studying him for minutes. He felt as if she was staring right into his soul. "Do you ever hear from her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you?"

"My, you're evasive," Fiyero said evenly.

"Just something I learned from my dear sister."

Fiyero stayed quiet, hoping that Nessa would answer his previous question, but she didn't. "So you don't have any contact with her?"

Nessa bit her lip and organized her thoughts down two different paths. She could expose Elphaba. Tell Fiyero everything she knew. But she didn't. Somewhere very, very far down she was still tied to her sister. "I've had no contact with Elphaba beyond that which Glinda has."

"Oh," Fiyero said, disappointed by the lack of information.

"But you do know she's in the Rebellion?"

"Yes."

"She's happy with it," Nessa said simply. "Proud of her work."

"That's what worries me," Fiyero replied dismally and decided to return to Glinda. "It was nice seeing you again. If you hear anything please let me know."

By now, Nessa had returned to her papers. "Anything in general?"

"At this point in time, your sister is my only concern."

"I suppose it's good that she's _someone's_ concern."

* * *

><p>"Today."<p>

"Are you insane?" Cook asked at the kitchen table. Rose playing at their feet.

Nothing anyone said could change Elphaba's decision. Her overworked, sleepless mind had been up all night thinking it through. "I'm going today. If none of you are coming then you're just going to miss all the fun."

"Bloody idea you have of fun there, Fae."

"You won't be complaining. You'll be roaming free by midnight," Elphaba promised confidently.

"Sometimes I worry about you," said Zebra from behind a newspaper. It's funny. He didn't sound _that _worried.

Cook nodded in agreement. "The question is: will _you_ be roaming free by midnight? Or will you be rolling in your grave?"

Zebra tapped a hoof impatiently against the wooden table. "Or in Southstairs. Can you roll in Southstairs?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that wouldn't be very sanitary..." From the casualty of his tone, Cook may as well have been discussing the weather.

Elphaba pushed her chair away from the table. "After all of the planning, you're just going to back out?" She stood up menacingly.

Zebra turned to Cook. "Is it possible to be too dedicated?"

"Over dedication," agreed Cook gravely. Elphaba started off in the other direction, but he called her back. "What about your little Flower?"

Looking down at her daughter, Elphaba realized there was a chance she might never see her again. "I name you the godfather Cook, good luck. She needs constant entertainment." No one stopped her. That only meant she had taught them well enough not to.

Upstairs she grabbed the Grimmerie from underneath her pillow and slid it into a bag. She wrapped herself in the darkest layers she had and slipped a dagger into her boot when she noticed Rose at the door watching her intently.

"Where are you going now?" she asked; her wide, innocent eyes focused on Elphaba.

"Somewhere very important."

"I'm coming this time."

Elphaba whirled around. "No, you can't!" Partly for safety issues, but also because this is what Elphaba had worked for. On her own. By herself. With no one else's assistance. She had overcome everything for this moment. And Fiyero-

No, she didn't think that.

She meant Rose. _Rose_ wasn't going to interfere. And she told her so.

"But no one talks to me," Rose complained, making a very valid point. Not one person in the house so much as said good morning.

"Then talk to yourself. That's the best advice I can offer you," Elphaba said evenly, regarding the girl in front of her. She really was a beautiful child, but Elphaba couldn't take it in. She didn't even know what a beautiful child was supposed to look like. This was the child that was raised by the joint effort of herself and the Rebellion. What was she supposed to do now? Kiss Rose goodbye? Because this might be it. _Have fun growing up, kid._

Stepping around Rose, Elphaba decided she would just leave. Clean breaks were always better. If not for her, then for the person on the other end of the break. She had cold, hard proof of that.

"I'm coming with you!" Rose repeated suddenly; jumping in her spot.

Elphaba closed her hands around Rose's wrist and dragged her to the table where Cook and Zebra were still sitting. "You two watch her, do you hear me?" she said forcefully.

"Sure thing," Cook said halfheartedly.

Lingering in the doorway, Elphaba wasn't sure how believable the statement was, but she _was_ sure that the clock was ticking.

"Go, go, go!" Zebra reassured. "Human rearing is our specialty!"

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut and opened them in a completely different mentality, then left with special care to remain inconspicuous as she crossed the lawn and headed down the road. As if she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Can I read your paper?" Rose asked Zebra.<p>

"I'm not done with it yet." The Animal didn't give Rose so much as a sideways glance.

"Oh okay." Rose perked up. "Can I have a second breakfast?"

"You gluttonous humans," Cook muttered to himself.

"Can I draw a picture?"

"On what?"

Rose sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go play." Cook waved her off.

She waited for a moment and then sprinted out of the room and up the stairs, flopping face first onto her bed. Playing wasn't fun if no one played with you. If no one even wanted to talk to you! Sometimes she looked out the window and saw little people like her floating around the streets. But there was never one. Always more than one! Why was she all alone? And she wasn't allowed to leave the house either. All day she sat with a book or looking out of a window and when she finished the book she had to start again.

And when her mother came home, she poured over her own book. That big, ugly thing she carried around all day. Or at least Rose thought she carried it around all day. Elphaba was never home during the sunlit hours. Only Rose and Cook and sometimes Zebra. But they didn't like her. No one liked her.

Sometimes she saw other kids on the street holding the hands of adults and exploring marketplaces and roadside shops. Rose never did that. How come Rose never did that?

Impulsively, Rose tumbled off her bed and landed on her feet. She pulled a bag out of a nearby closet and stuffed her favourite book into it. Then she tore a black dress off its hanger and slid it over her head. When Elphaba was angry she grabbed the Grimmerie and headed out the door as fast as she could. Today, Rose was going to do that too.

She tiptoed down the stairs and into the front room with the big window that she could easily fit through. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Rose gripped the handle and pushed as hard as she could. With a lot of effort, the window slid upwards and made a loud screech as the chipped wood slid against the frame.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" someone called from the kitchen.

Rose decided it would be best to answer and then escape. They didn't care enough to distrust her. "I'm just opening a window! It's wicked hot in here!"

No reply. That was a good sign.

First balancing on the ledge, Rose threw one leg over the edge and then the other followed her. Having anticipated the slight drop, she was able to land on her feet and crouch into the bushes below the window. Assuring that no one was around, Rose made a break for it.

Unsure of where to go, she circled the street a few times; breathing in the scents of market and watching people make their way with determined expressions. It was all in good fun, until she realized she had wandered too far. She would never make it back to the house alone.

Panicky and exhausted after only an hour on her own, Rose started off aimlessly, hoping that she could see someone she recognized. By someone she recognized, she meant the only person she knew. Who, as usual, was nowhere to be found. And she was going to murder Rose when she found out about this.

But with waves of relief crashing over her, Rose was sure she spotted someone she had seen at the house before. Maybe he could lead her to Elphaba. Afraid of confronting him directly, Rose opted for following at a distance. The figure shrouded in black took dark alleys and long roads, but eventually he met with two other people and Rose was sure she was doing something right.

Finally, they stopped at a house and Rose ducked around the corner as another figure exited a building and joined the group. Rose had been right. There was Elphaba in her black cloak and with the bag hooked over her shoulder. Rose almost ran to her in relief, but stopped herself, aware of how horrified Elphaba would be at the twist in her plan.

On the other hand, this had taken an unexpected turn and allowed Rose a chance to see what her mother was up to without her knowing. She was confident enough that she could follow her at a distance and still make it back home. Or maybe she could surprise her mother at the end of the day and make Elphaba extremely proud in her daughter's abilities. The thought was too tempting to pass up.

Around the corner, the group was beginning to make their way down the road. First one person. Then another. Then Elphaba trailing at the end. Even though she was covered head to toe, Rose could still see the stride in her step. Elphaba was excited.

And Rose was getting more curious.


	16. The Captain's Captive

The predator for the first time. Not the prey. That's the joy Elphaba felt as she neared the palace. She could die with a sense of accomplishment. Not that she had a death wish, but she wasn't denying the possibility. It seemed a neutral situation. She didn't care much for either.

But the excitement! This would be the first thing she ever did right. Oh Oz, it was all planned out so carefully. She had her cohorts for distracting; her map memorized; her spells for unlocking and her dagger for...well she spared herself the details.

As the streets became more extravagant, Elphaba was forced to detour, taking sidestreets that couldn't compare to the mansions and boutiques that made up the main part of the Emerald City. It didn't matter; every step got her closer and closer to her goal. Then there was the matter of what she would do afterwards. Would she take Rose public? Make them two parts of a whole family? She couldn't picture herself doing that in any state of freedom. But she should stop. A clear head was required for the task at hand.

It wasn't long before she found herself at the iron gates that surrounded the Palace. Studying the map carefully, showed her that she needed to get underneath the main level to the Wizard's hidey-hole. She took a deep breath and located the back entrance she needed to get to. There were no guards. Her companions had done their jobs and done them well. It was now or never. Elphaba chose now.

* * *

><p>"Can't you stay for just a bit more?" Glinda begged; holding Fiyero's arm in an iron grip.<p>

Fiyero sighed. "High alert means high alert, Glinda." Not to mention the fact that he really wasn't in the mood for parading around the city. That required a certain amount of pep, which he couldn't dig deep enough to find at the moment.

Glinda sensed that something was off. "Or are you avoiding me?" She turned her back to him dramatically.

At the end of his rope, Fiyero rolled his eyes. Something he never did around Glinda. Unfortunately, she turned just in time to catch it.

"What has gotten into you lately?" she demanded. "You're obsessed with- I don't even know! You're just so _angry_!"

"I'm angry?" Fiyero scoffed. "Really, Glinda? I'm not allowed to have any other moods?" he snapped. "Happy, happy, happy. That's me! All of the time!" He stooped down to lace up his boots.

"I didn't say that!" Glinda replied heatedly. She placed two fingers under his chin and forced his head up so she could look at him. "Will you please _look at me_ when I'm speaking to you?"

"Don't treat me like one of your subjects anymore Glinda. Then maybe I'll feel like I'm worthy enough to look you in the eye," Fiyero said coldly.

Glinda gritted her teeth to keep herself from arguing. Two wrongs never made a right. "I'm simply saying that maybe we need to talk things through. How is it that all of a sudden we're having these problems?"

"With all due respect-" his tone hadn't changed, "-I have more important things to attend to." He turned to go, but didn't go through the front door.

"Where are you going?" Glinda insisted.

"High alert," Fiyero answered harshly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I have to protect the Wizard." He turned into the long hallway that led the way he needed to go.

Glinda contemplated following, but decided whatever was frightening the Wizard was not to be involved in. She would talk to Fiyero later, she reassured herself.

* * *

><p>Rose wasn't sure if she should go into the palace. It was green and grand, but intimidating as anything. How could she have lived in Oz all of her life and never seen this? It was practically right next door, but so much more splendid than any of the homes she had ever seen. The closest comparison she could make was Colwen Grounds, but that was nothing when she looked over the towers and monuments of the Grand Palace. Important people must live in there.<p>

A deep breath. Blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And off she goes. One step. Two step. Left. Right. Making the same careful steps that she had seen Elphaba make.

Coming to a narrow staircase, Rose found it eerie rather than inviting. Maybe she should ring a doorbell or something. But Elphaba had gone right in and she could too.

Somehow it all seemed very suspicious though. Why would Elphaba go through here when there were those large gates on the other side? Rose teetered on the first step. To go. Not to go. Eeenie meenie minie moe.

Out.

You.

Must.

G-

A hand covered Rose's mouth and another wrapped around her torso. Harsh voices shouted orders and Rose was picked up and handed off to towering men in green uniforms. She thrashed around and kicked with all of her might, but to no avail.

Everything went dark as her eyes were covered. She tried to scream, but suddenly everything went blurry and she started to feel very...very...sleepy.

* * *

><p>According to the map, under the throneroom was a study and the Wizard spent most of his time there. Elphaba had made it as far as the parlor of the study and was sure she heard shuffling in the next room.<p>

Everything had gone as planned and now it was time for her triumph. Unless...

Leave it to the human brain to think of the worst possible outcome.

What if the Wizard wasn't in there?

But he was. He had to be. There was no way he could know about this. Elphaba felt herself cower at the thought. Either way, since it was him in there, she had time to snoop. On the opposite wall was a map of Oz. It was finely detailed and had pins stuck at different points and landmarks. Most of them capitals. Elphaba looked at it closely, noting how beautiful Oz was. The layout of everything was so balanced, or at least it would be in a matter of minutes. No time like the present.

Elphaba moved forward and then stopped, forcing herself to take inventory of what she was about to do. She moved to the door and prepared herself to burst in, but she heard a voice that rooted her to the spot.

The deep, comforting voice that she missed dearly...that she remembered waking up to for a few sweet days...that she had done everything in her power to avoid.

She pressed her head to the door. If Fiyero was on the other side, what was she supposed to do? Would he let her do what she had to, or would she have to-

The thought wasn't finished because of a sudden movement behind her that sent a searing pain through her side. Shouts of triumph on someone else's part. Elphaba felt the blood empty from her system and then dropped as the world around her faded to black.

* * *

><p>At first she thought she was dead.<p>

It seemed like a good enough explanation for the darkness, but not broad enough. Most people seem to think that when you die you leave your body. Elphaba was vaguely aware of some kind of weight holding her down.

So her next idea was prison.

Still a good explanation for the darkness, but it didn't seem to configure into place well enough either. The darkness wasn't frightening and it wasn't depressing, but it was empty. There was nothing to see and nothing to learn. This wasn't the Oz that Elphaba loved and not where she wanted to stay.

As she composed herself and limited her thoughts she was able to collect them one by one and push them through the door of her mind where she kept them guarded by a wall, never to be seen again. The distance seemed to be levelling out and she could almost put together the pieces of the puzzle. How she got here, why she was doing what she was doing...but not the where. She couldn't know anything about the outcome of her failure and where it brought her. For that there was only one solution.

_Open your eyes._

The first thing Elphaba noted was the softness underneath her. That told her that she wasn't in prison. The next prominent feature was the large window. The drapes were open and the clouds floated like spun sugar bringing Oz the first of many winter snowfalls.

The room had a high ceiling and a desk pushed to the side. There was all the usual furniture of a guest room: a dresser, a shelf, a nighttable. As plain as it was, Elphaba hadn't seen this kind of luxury in years.

Elphaba placed her hands flat against the quilts and attempted to push herself upward, but was thrown back by a burning pain in her side. Her attention was drawn to the bandages around her torso. Those definitely hadn't been there before. _Someone_ had done all of this for her.

"Oh good you're up!" a cheerful voice called. The last voice she remembered hearing before her brutal blackout. "I was beginning to get lonely."

Elphaba had a lot to say, but it was all lost in the series of pathetic croaks that her voice had become. "Fiyero, I haven't seen you-"

"In seven years. Yeah, I was counting too," he said sarcastically.

Her breath caught, she had forgotten how quickly his tone changed. It was one of the characteristics she missed.

"I'm sure you're bursting with opinions right about now."

"Questions actually," Elphaba corrected. "Such as...where the hell did you take me?"

"This is my castle. Well, technically- and don't you start nagging me- it isn't my castle anymore. But the locals were nice enough to loan it out." Fiyero stayed in his spot leaning against the doorway. Elphaba wanted him to come wrap his arms around her, but knew how detrimental a move like that would be. They were trying to keep themselves on a leash, but the leash was choking them.

"This isn't Kiamo Ko."

Fiyero smiled. He didn't grin, he rarely did anymore. "So now you're an expert?"

"All I'm saying is that it wouldn't be very fair of you to lie to someone who's wounded," Elphaba stated matter-of-factly. Being around Fiyero seemed to take her back to the Shiz era. Or maybe it was the absence of the Rebellion. Or the absence of her daughter. _Or_ all three.

Gesturing around proudly, Fiyero replied, "This is the _other_ castle."

"I should have known," Elphaba muttered under her breath. How like him. "Every prince should have at least two castles, right?"

"Now, now. Watch your tone there, Miss. I _did _rescue you," Fiyero pointed out. "Which brings me back to the point I was going to make before I was so rudely interrupted. Hmm...what was it? Oh yes." His features hardened. "What _the hell_ were you doing?"

"My job."

"Pardon my ignorance, but since when did jobs require being shot by the Wizard's guards?"

"Since jobs became threatened by over-confident dictators!"

Fiyero seemed to take something from her statement and answer his own question. "You were going to kill the Wizard? You can't do that!"

Even from her spot on the bed, Elphaba managed to thrash around and roll her eyes dramatically. "Don't tell me you're sympathetic to the Wizard."

"For your information," Fiyero started, standing up straighter, as if she was challenging him physically, "the Wizard_ loves_ me. He calls me his _Sentimental Boy."_

"I'm sure farmers name their cows before they send them to the slaughterhouse too," Elphaba countered.

"That's true!" Fiyero responded sarcastically, as if he had realized something for the first time. "I should have just left you there to die and let the Wizard steal your stupid book!" He smacked his forehead.

Elphaba tensed. "The Grimmerie! Fuck!"

"No need to swear. I picked the damn thing up for you."

"How did you get me here anyway?" Elphaba asked, relaxing instantly.

"You were lucky. The Wizard was distracted by something else and I stashed you in a carriage. No one will even know you're gone."

"But they'll know _you're _gone." Elphaba secretly hoped they didn't. She wanted to stay here and argue with him forever. She could see why she had been so determined to avoid him. Because now, even feeling as if she had been struck by lightning, she would rupture at his departure.

"Nah."

Elphaba glared at him.

He shrugged. "Okay, so I might have told Glinda a _little_ lie." He mimed it with his fingers, pretending to joke around, but he still shifted uncomfortably. Understandably, so. Elphaba wasn't sure she was completely comfortable. On the other hand, it might be due to the fact that she couldn't trust herself around him.

"Are you just going to stand around?" she asked and patted the empty space beside her. Actions like _that_ were why she couldn't trust herself. Hesitating for a moment, Fiyero moved away from the door. Elphaba watched him lie down beside her. His movements were regulated as if he thought every one through. He didn't flop around brainlessly anymore. "You grew up, Fiyero," she stated quietly.

"It was that or die, wasn't it?"

"I suppose it was." They had come to a draw and the silence was eating them whole. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be friends at the very least. Why was it that every time they were separated, they became strangers all over again? Either fate had a vengeance or it was entirely their own lack of dedication.

But dedication! That was one thing Elphaba could take pride in! She had been dedicated for _seven years_. Then again, maybe it was that dedication that imploded their relationship and hammered it further into a million irreparable pieces. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she would never have a happy lovelife.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, breaking the silence. Part of Elphaba hoped he had been experiencing similar thoughts. She didn't want to be alone when she didn't have to be. Not anymore.

"No. Just tired," Elphaba murmured. "Will you stay with me?"

Fiyero smiled again. "Are you worried I'm going to run off to fetch some guards and cart you off to Southstairs?"

"No, I'm just in desperate need of company." She wasn't lying in the slightest.


	17. Internal and External Debates

**A/N: With the snow long gone and my temporary sadness melted away with it, I realized that maybe, just maybe, there is something a little sadder than melted snow. That being an unfinished story. Under any circumstances. Every few days I'm going to post a chapter (there are about 10 more) so I can finish this thing and wash my hands clean of it. For anyone who has this story on alert, I'm apologizing now for the emails you might be receiving. There are typos in earlier chapters that are about to be obliterated.**

* * *

><p>Hours later, Elphaba woke up feeling refreshed, but not quite ready to move. That might be due partly (or mostly) to the fact that Fiyero was fast asleep beside her. This was puzzling. Fiyero never seemed the type to work himself to exhaustion. With some effort, Elphaba managed to roll onto her side so she could watch him.<p>

In sleep he was but the spirit of the adult he was now. In consciousness he crawled into a shell and hid inside of it until everyone left. Now he had the sweetest smile playing at his lips and the crease between his eyebrows disappeared. This was the carefree Fiyero that Elphaba loved. The one she could unload all of her burdens onto. To do that to adult Fiyero would only hurt them both, so Elphaba would have to hold her tongue...to the best of her abilities.

He stirred and Elphaba moved slightly away from him. She hadn't been in contact, but it still seemed too personal.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your rest, but aren't captains supposed to be setting better examples?" she teased.

Fiyero sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "Maybe the soldiers will learn to relax every once in a while then."

"You mean 'dance through life?'" Elphaba poked his chest playfully. Some could argue that he was bringing out the better side of her, but she remained firm that this was the worst possible, unfocused side at the worst possible timing.

"Maybe that's what we need. A visit back to Shiz when we were all a lot less...serious." Fiyero chuckled and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He looked the same as he did when he used to take on that pose in Elphaba's dorm. "Although I can think of one person who'd object to that."

"Glinda?"

"Bingo." Fiyero enunciated the word carefully. "I tell you, she's one in a million, but sometimes I feel like I have to share her with the public domain."

"Why not opt for someone who doesn't exist?" Elphaba's hand flew to her mouth. "I mean- I didn't mean- _not me_."

Fiyero watched her closely through narrowed eyes. "You're not yourself. Should I blame it on the bloodloss?"

"Blame it on yourself, Master Tigelaar. Your presence is dumbing me down," Elphaba joked, covering for herself rather well. She couldn't believe she was actually this desperate.

"If you missed me so much, why didn't you come to visit?" Fiyero's voice betrayed his own distress. The question had been burning on his tongue for a while.

"You know very well why I couldn't."

"But the Rebellion failed you. Now you can come back with me," Fiyero offered hopefully, trying to convey the logic behind his suggestion. He was thinking. This was her very wish and she wasn't paying close enough attention.

Elphaba stared up at the ceiling. "Because I have other obligations to different people now and so do you."

"Glinda wouldn't mind."

"But I would. I couldn't possibly intrude on your hospitality, let alone your _marriage_." She spat out the word. To emphasize her point she pushed herself onto her other side and stared at the wall opposite the side he was on.

Fiyero noticed this and decided to make it known. He lay down on his side next to her and slid one arm over his waist so his hand was resting flat on the bed in front of her. "I think right about now would be excellent timing to introduce a third person into our home."

"Oh, so you're ready for children? I'd say, it's about time." Elphaba was rushing her words suspiciously.

He didn't seem to notice that. "Not exactly. You see, Glinda and I can't manage to conceive."

"Oh." Elphaba lapsed into silence. Fate seemed to get a sick thrill out of cruel irony. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"We're fine with it. It was just complicated at first."

"Complicated?"

"Well, you know..." Fiyero trailed off, as if remembering every detail for himself. "We'd deluded ourselves into thinking we were going to be the greatest parents ever."

By now, Elphaba wanted to kick fate and all of its irony where it hurt. Why stick poor little Rose with the woman that didn't want to love her, rather than the one that was more than ready to? "Actually, I'm glad you told me that."

"What?" Fiyero asked; insulted.

"It means that you trust me..._still_," she added as an afterthought.

"You've never given me reason not to."

"Oh," Elphaba laughed heartily, "you'd be surprised."

Fiyero didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't say anything. He had nothing to reply with.

"One more thing," she added. "Something I really have to know. Promise not to be offended, okay?" He nodded uncertainly. Elphaba looked down at the hand he had in front of her and carefully started tracing the outlines of his calloused fingers and the round edges of his nails. Her fingers rested on the simple gold wedding band around his fourth finger. "Do you really love Glinda?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, not a thought put into the answer. And it was the ease of the answer that hurt Elphaba more than the answer itself.

When Fiyero went to start whatever dinner he could throw together from the pantry's contents Elphaba lay in her spot. He hadn't allowed her to move, claiming that it was the doctor's orders. Well, the doctor must have treated her a good week ago. Maybe even more. Which also meant that she had wasted a precious week and a half of her limited time with Fiyero. _But he loves Glinda_, she told herself.

It didn't matter how much time she was here. She didn't have any impact. But maybe she did! Maybe he realized that he was too much like Glinda to ever blossom into something more with her. Elphaba could offer him things that Glinda couldn't. He could leave the influence of the Blunderful Bastard of Oz and they could run away. _But he loves her._

And she wouldn't have to raise Rose on her own anymore. She would have someone to share those special moments with; someone to make them mean something to her. But children just seemed to be an added bonus to marriage for him. He didn't care that he couldn't have any. _Because he loves her._

He was utterly devoted to her. Lady Glinda, as beautiful as ever, filling out with age instead of surrendering herself to the aches of society pressing upon her left and right. She tossed her blonde curls and blinked her blue eyes enticingly. Elphaba could tell that much from a few newspaper clippings. Glinda knew how to talk to people. She wasn't afraid of the spotlight. In fact, she opened herself up to it. She had nothing to hide, especially with her husband. _And that's why he loves her._

That's why everyone loved Glinda. But Elphaba just couldn't make the connection. Fiyero had had no interest in Glinda at Shiz. None whatsoever. Elphaba was certain that the week she had spent with Fiyero seven years ago meant more than any university party ever could, but maybe she was wrong. He certainly had no desire to be with her now. None whatsoever. She was realizing now that the sweet hope she had kept on her tongue was turning bitter. There wasn't a chance that he was going to love her, but she still didn't want to stop trying.

"Dinner!" Fiyero called from the doorway.

Elphaba quickly blinked her eyes to rid herself of the evidence that the depressing train of thought had left.

"Are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded solemnly, maybe a little too obviously.

"No, you're not," Fiyero decided. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, as she was able to sit up now. It seemed a pathetic attempt, so he pulled her right into his lap and pressed her head into his chest. Feeling her give over to her emotions entirely and begin to weep into his the folds of his shirt, Fiyero stroked her hair and murmured sweet nothings until she pulled herself together. But it disgusted Elphaba.

Pulling away, she stated, "I want to go."

"You aren't ready to."

"Get me the Grimmerie," Elphaba ordered.

Fiyero didn't move.

"Go get it!" Elphaba cried, erasing away the last of her tears; losing the first bit of emotion she had allowed herself in so long.

Forfeiting the argument, Fiyero pushed himself up and exited the room, returning a few minutes later with the book tucked under his arm. Elphaba held out her arms, with a slight wince, and collected it.

Without delay, she wrenched it open and started flipping through pages frantically, settling on one and then trying another. Finally, she seemed to clear her mind and began to recite jumbled, non-sensical phrases under her breath. It dawned on Fiyero that her sorcery skills weren't limited like Glinda's were. She could do almost anything with that book in her possession. In minutes, Elphaba was done and up. She had healed herself.

"I'm leaving," she decided. Reaching up to tie her hair back, Elphaba noticed for the first time since her awakening that she had been in good hands. There were no tangles in her hair and she was dressed much better than she had been before. She looked nicer after an injury than she did on a daily basis. "Thank you for your generosity."

Fiyero was rooted to the spot, still trying to absorb the fast paced events. "So...that's it?"

"I'll see you around." Elphaba began to gather the Grimmerie, but Fiyero gripped her arm before she could go.

"I thought we could spend some time together."

"What's the use?" Elphaba replied coldly, a steely look flashed across her eyes and set a veiled passion over them.

Hadn't she been crying not ten minutes ago? "Why don't you at least stay the night and then I'll call a carriage for you tomorrow?" It wasn't a suggestion, he made the authority clear in his voice.

Elphaba crossed the room and slammed the Grimmerie down on the desk. "Well, who am I to argue with the authority of a _prince in his castle_?" She left the room, probably in search of reading material.

"Aha," Fiyero said sarcastically, to himself. "Good one."

* * *

><p>"Do you remember when Boq used to tutor me and then Avaric would start those endless debates of his?" Fiyero laughed fondly.<p>

Elphaba nodded. "I could go for one of those right now."

The dinner plates were pushed to the side and they sat across from each other studying their hands and the patterns of the wooden table. The lamps around them gave off a pretty glow, creating an intimate atmosphere. Neither could tell how long they had been sitting there, but both could vouch for the feeling of contentment that swept over the castle. This was a different kind of rebellion. Instead of being marched and pushed around like the wartime soldiers they were in their hearts, they protested and caved into it all, savouring moments not defined by time.

"That's quite the commitment. Sometimes they went on for days."

"I could never decide which I found more riveting." Elphaba smiled. "Nessa and Avaric arguing over the meaning of life or Galinda and Avaric arguing over who was gifted with nicer hair."

"Galinda did make some very valid points about her curls," Fiyero agreed. "But I think Nessa and Avaric were a formidable pairing."

"You mean you agreed with Avaric that the meaning of life is food?" Elphaba asked incredulously. "Probably because in the hair debate you were afraid not to side with him, right?"

"No, actually. If I remember correctly, you were the one who sided with Avaric because you didn't want to admit that your sister was right," Fiyero shot back, absentmindedly twirling his fork around between his fingers.

Elphaba was at a loss, so she faked ignorance. "To be honest I don't even remember what Nessa's argument was."

Years of this, and Fiyero still got a kick out of besting the green woman. "She said that the meaning of life is to make the absolute most of it in preparation for the next."

The sister of the debater remained silent.

"Are you making the most of your life, Elphaba?"

The automatic answer was no, but Elphaba didn't voice it. She was a negligent mother, forced into hiding by the Rebellion. She didn't have a public voice, or even a private voice. There was never laughter or even a tear. "I could ask you the same," Elphaba retorted softly and simply. Rule number one of answering questions in the Rebellion: don't.

"I think I can actually say that I am."

"Then you're not."

Fiyero frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you had to think about it." She avoided his eyes. "Nessa has the satisfaction of doing everything in the name of her god. Glinda does charity work every single day. They don't have to think about it."

Fiyero didn't let the words sink in, so as to keep the conversation on a lighter note. "Glinda does enjoy her charity work."

"Well, when you think about," Elphaba joked, "I'm a charity worker too."

Fiyero smiled, looking down at the fork still in his hands and placing it to the side. "Charity workers tend to do their work in public."

Elphaba twisted a lock of hair around her index finger. "I guess I'm just _that_ humble."

"And I guess I'm just attracted to the charitable." Elphaba's eyes widened and he caught himself and sputtered, "I mean- not in that way...charity is a very admirable-"

Cutting him off, Elphaba smiled. "It's perfectly alright, but as you just killed this discussion I believe I'll go take a bath." She carefully piled all of the dishes into one neat stack and set them on the counter.

As she passed by Fiyero, her fingers trailed along the back of his chair and brushed his shoulder. He felt a shiver make its way down his spine and bewilder him even further.

* * *

><p>Elphaba sunk down into the warm water and propped her feet up on the edge of the tub. For once she was not thinking about anything. Her mind was blank and she wasn't worried. There was no anxiety and no loneliness. It was just one person surrounded by whatever was going on in the world around her.<p>

Thirty minutes had passed at least and no one was yelling or demanding. It was so odd that it was uncomfortable. But at the same time she was on full alert and forced to control herself. If she had it her way a lot more than conversation would have happened before and after dinner. But the night was young and this was an excellent opportunity to test Fiyero.

Elphaba sat up straight. If Fiyero responded well to her plans then she would tell him everything. If he didn't, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Or maybe she'd just have to burn it.


	18. The Blame Game

"I couldn't see anything else for myself, so I borrowed one of your shirts." Elphaba hoped she sounded as sexy as she thought she did, but probably came off so outrageous that it was embarrassing for the both of them. It wasn't every day she tried to seduce a married man.

"No, that's fine," Fiyero laughed. "You wear it better than I do." Although he usually wore pants with his shirts.

Elphaba strode over to the bed where he had waited patiently for her and seated herself as close as she could without sitting in his lap. Her bare knees leaned against his hip.

"I know what you're doing, Elphaba," Fiyero said plainly. He was neither condoning nor discouraging.

"How could you possibly know what I'm doing?" Elphaba scoffed. "You couldn't predict the movements of an apple in a fruit basket." She squeezed his shoulder and then slid her hand down to his elbow and gripped it tightly.

"You of all people would know about obligations." He was joking now.

Elphaba took it the wrong way. She was sure he was laughing at her. "Just because you live in the palace and you're married to a beautiful society goddess doesn't set you that much higher on the social ladder."

"No, but I think I'm much higher than someone who doesn't _exist_," Fiyero teased.

"What is one night going to do?" Elphaba was on a mission and when she was on a mission she was ruthless. Glinda wasn't her focus at the moment.

Fiyero, however, decided to turn the tables to further his own investigations. "Have you ever been in love, Elphaba?"

"What kind of question is that?" Elphaba snapped, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"One that you're avoiding."

"Fine." Elphaba bit her lip. "...no."

Fiyero patted her knee, which was still propped against him. "You're lying." Elphaba grimaced and he continued, "You had to think about it."

"Well, even if I have been in love...what's it to you?"

"I need to ask you something important...and you have to promise me you'll think about it."

"According to you, thinking automatically changes my answer," Elphaba mocked, still irritated by his last question.

Fiyero ignored her. "What is love?"

"Why don't you ask Glinda?" was the immediate retort.

"I did," Fiyero confessed, "and I'm not sure I'm in agreement with her answer anymore."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'll have to think about this for you," she replied sarcastically and leaned her head against his shoulder. Somehow he felt that she was taking this seriously and pretending not to, but he couldn't be sure.

Finally, she voiced her answer. "It's undefinable. Why is it that when you look at your love you can't possibly decipher what they're thinking, despite the fact that they are _much_ less intuitive than you are? When you look at them, you don't see anything else. You could be in the grandest castle and only see them, as if the universe has contorted itself to work around them, rather than through them like it does anyone else. It drives us to insanity and we still participate in it. It's madness and it's uncomfortable and it's useless. It's like being enslaved by your own freedom. It's like describing the taste of water. The eternal enigma. How was that?"

"More accurate than Glinda," Fiyero decided and then chose to divulge his soul. "I've been married to her for seven years and nothing's changed. Is it supposed to be like that?"

Elphaba laughed cruelly. "You're asking the wrong person."

"You had parents didn't you?" Fiyero shot back.

"For six years," she said bluntly and saw his eyes fall to the ground. "What do _you_ think love is?"

Fiyero was surprised at her curiosity. The day Glinda asked him something philosophical would never come. Is that why he needed Elphaba? "It's kind of like politics, I guess- if I do something wrong Glinda can hold it against me forever. It's an Oz damn battle, is what it is." His answer was more to please her than anything else.

"I may not be experienced, but that doesn't quite sound like love to me." Elphaba rose to her knees and locked them on either side of his hips. She slung one arm around his neck and used the other hand to tilt his chin up. "So who do you propose is on the other end of my battle?"

Fiyero smiled up at her openly; hiding in plain sight. "I know who you're in love with, but it's not something I want to hear right now."

"Why?" She chose to make the first move. Tightening her hold on his arm, Elphaba leant down and kissed his neck, just below his jaw. "Because you have a wife?" She kissed her way towards his chest, but stopped just before his collarbone. "I had a husband." Kissing below his ear, she felt his jaw tighten. "And you were my lover."

Having had enough, Fiyero grasped Elphaba's shoulders and forced her back, so she was sitting flat on the bed in front of him. "The Rebellion is not a spouse and would you listen to yourself?" Fiyero ran a hand over his face and neck as if to remove any trace of her affection. "What you're saying...it's disgusting!"

Elphaba wasn't deterred. All of her life, people thought everything she did was disgusting. She had even come to think of herself as a despicable human being. But that's what suited her so well for this kind of life. She trailed two fingers over his thigh and around his hip. "You take such good care of Glinda." Her voice was low and inviting. "Don't you think you should take care of me too?"

"You just told me your husband takes care of you." He wasn't smiling anymore. It had evaporated like a child's favourite puddle.

"You just told me he wasn't my husband." Elphaba glanced up at him through her eyelashes. She rose up to her knees and pressed her chest in close to his. Their faces rested inches apart. She slowly flattened her palms against his face and then slid them down to his chest, undoing the buttons along the way. Her eyes fell to the skin and she gasped out of pure joy. The blue diamonds she had been missing for so long were still there, bright and bold like compass points. She kissed the first one, traced the outline with her lips and then moved on to the second, pressing her lips against it more hungrily.

Fiyero slid his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips, holding her in place. "What do you want?"

Elphaba undid the rest of the buttons clumsily and slid the shirt past his shoulders. She kissed a few more diamonds, savouring every one. "Glinda is amazing in every way, but there are still some things _I know_ I can do better than she can." The fact that he wasn't denying it made her more excited. She pushed down on his shoulders until he was flat on the bed.

Running her hands through his hair, caressing his face and kissing his chest, Elphaba made sure to memorize the feel of Fiyero's warmth beneath her fingertips and the shape of the diamonds she was kissing over and over. The heat was building until she couldn't take it anymore, slipped her shirt over her head and rolled back into the pillows so Fiyero could take control. He still didn't say anything and had a hardened look in his eyes, but he responded just the same.

Finally, their lips met. Crushing and desperate. Fiyero gripped Elphaba's hip and ran his other hand gently along her inner thigh. Elphaba's breath caught and she pulled away from his lips slightly, but he found her again and they continued. By now it was torment. Their lips moved faster and faster and Fiyero slipped his tongue between her teeth, running it along the roof of her mouth. He tugged at her hair and Elphaba gave up.

It was better than she remembered, raw and more frantic than before because this time she had spent seven years keenly aware of all she was missing. She was everywhere, but he was controlled. Elphaba slid her hands down his back and pressed him in deeper, but he didn't respond. She was hurting emotionally and he didn't seem to notice. He just continued with his own pattern and Elphaba was forced to follow or forfeit.

But he kept going. Everything was losing its coherence to Elphaba. She heard the blood rushing past her ears and she knew it just wasn't the urgency of their movements. A thumping noise was echoing through her brain and kept getting louder and louder with every heaving breath she took. If her heart was pumping this loudly, maybe it was trying to tell her something. Or maybe it wouldn't stop until the message was forced out. It was terrifying.

And it was growing even louder and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't hold it in anymore. As the final heat surged through her, she screamed out her passion.

"_I love you, Fiyero! I love you!" _

As he eased himself next to her, Fiyero didn't bother looking her in the eyes, feeling that it would be more painful than avoiding them.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, the anger seeping from her voice. She sat up straight and tried to keep her posture strong and firm. "That wasn't a good-"

"It's nothing. We just need a good night's sleep," Fiyero interrupted rudely and flopped onto his side, facing away from her. He hadn't meant to sound that way and wished he could take it back. It had just come out. His brain was screaming, _I'm confused, Elphaba! I'm confused! _

"Goodnight," he added tenderly, trying to replace the harshness of his earlier tone.

"Goodnight," Elphaba murmured, feeling degraded and rejected. She leant back and watched him for a few moments. At least he wasn't lying there in self-loathing, regretting her presence, because his breathing was shallow and he didn't seem to mind her shifting closer to him. In a last attempt at demolishing the empty feeling that was growing inside of her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead into his back. Part of her hoped that he could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin.

* * *

><p>Disappointed that she had not seen it coming sooner, Elphaba sat alone with the covers tucked under arms, reading and re-reading the note Fiyero had left her. He wrote that he had left early that morning. He wrote that he was returning to Glinda. He wrote that she could stay as long as she wished. He didn't write that he loved her. The note was empty; the writing plain. Even though it had been her test, Elphaba felt that she was the one who failed it.<p>

As soon she had noticed his absence, Elphaba felt all of the problems that had accumulated on her shoulders that she was left to face alone. There was Rose back at the house, growing and growing. How would Elphaba ever be able to look at her again? And the whole Rebellion. She was the poster girl for failure. Everything was annihilated. Their plans, their hopes. Everything was gone because she didn't execute the plan properly. How could she show her face?

And on top of it all, Fiyero had left her more broken and hurt than ever. Giving her a taste of his love and then tearing it away as quickly as he could. Had he known the damage he inflicted or was it an accident? Either way she hated him for it.

Yet, she was still hopelessly devoted.

The only thing to do was for Elphaba to pack up and leave. She hid the Grimmerie inside of her cloak and made sure she was completely covered. It was a long, lonely road back to the Emerald City.


	19. Ingratitude

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S _GONE?_" Elphaba pounded her temples, praying that it was all a nightmare.

"We mean that she left. Ran away. Vamoose," Cook replied casually. Although he was fond of Rose, he believed her escape was for the better. However, that didn't mean he would simplify the news into a series of gentle euphemisms for her mother. "You know, in most phylums when a cub wanders off it means they're ready to leave the nest."

"SHE'S SEVEN!"

"Now, now, now," Zebra intervened, "I'm sure you'll find her."

"WHY DIDN'T _YOU_ FIND HER!" Elphaba screeched.

"Because we didn't know she was gone," said the Gorilla obviously. "You _humans_. Always blaming the 'lesser-'" he formed quotations with his thick fingers, "-species."

"She said she something about a window...opening it or something," Zebra remembered. What he didn't mention was that Zebras have extremely poor memories. He couldn't even recall what little Rose looked like. Was she even little anymore?

"AND YOU TRUSTED HER?" Elphaba couldn't control her rage. This on top of everything else was too much to handle.

"Well, she's_ your_ daughter," Zebra pointed out.

"EXACTLY! THAT'S _EXACTLY_ WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED HER!" Elphaba rested her face in her palms picturing all of the horrible ends that Rose had met. It was below zero. She definitely froze. It was the bad part of town. Kidnapped. What were the chances that she had exhibited some more of Elphaba's intelligence and survived? Low. What were the chances that she had at least shown some of her father's charisma and weaselled her way into the protected inner circle of Oz? That was even less likely.

"Now, I don't mean to rub anything in- well who are we kidding? I completely mean every word, but perhaps you gave Rose some kind of incentive for running away? For example, being the most negligent mother to walk the face of Oz? Depriving her of a father? Refusing to properly educate her? Ignoring her all the time? Honestly, you've blamed her for your _own_ mistakes," Cook explained bluntly. His reasoning was simple: Elphaba had promised him freedom and taken a vacation instead.

Elphaba rubbed her eyes and held back tears. She knew it was true. Every single part of it and she refused to accept it.

Zebra neighed softly. "But let's look on the brighter side of things! Elphaba was the first one of us to get mail!"

She looked up incredulously and took the note Zebra was holding out hesitantly in the cleft of his hoof. It couldn't be good. Nothing was ever good. She hadn't had much luck with letters lately. Leaving the room, Elphaba decided to lock herself up before reading it. That way some of her dignity might be spared.

It started off simple. No "Dear Elphaba" or "Greetings!" But the signature at the end of the letter made Elphaba cry out. How the Wizard got this address she would never know and was too scared to find out.

_You tried to kill me and I almost killed you. We seem to be evenly matched in that hand. However, you have something of mine and I have something of yours. You seem to know the layout of my palace quite well. Meet me in the throneroom with the Grimmerie and I'll consider not returning your "cub" to Southstairs._

Elphaba didn't cry, but she felt the need to scream into her pillow for years. Tearing up the note into fragments, she let them fall to the ground and left her spot on the edge of the bed to pace around the room and collect her thoughts.

The most prominent being that Rose hadn't run away; she had followed her mother. But Rose's mother was too much of a failure to ever recognize the little girl's wasted devotion.

Done with that and eager to move on, Elphaba tied a scarf around her neck and threw her on cloak. Racing down the stairs, she called out from the doorway, "I'm leaving the Grimmerie here. If it grows legs and wants to leave, don't let it get away!" Her tone was cold as the air that was blowing in through the open door.

"Don't count on it," Elphaba heard Cook retort and briefly wondered why she was wasting so much of her life on these ungrateful Animals.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Fiyero!" Glinda cried. "Please tell me what's wrong with us!"<p>

"Glinda, don't take that tone. There's nothing wrong," Fiyero replied irritably, not bothering to put down his pen and halt his work.

"If there was nothing wrong, you'd stop working and face me for one minute. Just in case you've forgotten, you deplore work," Glinda stated matter-of-factly. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, not caring that he couldn't see her pose. It was the type of facade one could feel without looking.

"Glinda, I'll speak to you later."

"You'll speak to me _now! _You can't just wander off on some imaginary military mission for two weeks and come back angry and all..._self-obsessed_!" Glinda shot back dramatically.

Fiyero turned around to face her. "No," he responded evenly, "but I can be assigned a mission for two weeks and return to a shitload of things that the Wizard decided to ask me to do."

"Then tell the Wizard to stop!" Glinda ordered.

"You can't tell the Wizard to stop! He's the _Wizard_!" Fiyero's voice got louder and Glinda stepped forward.

"What has happened to you?" Her eyes shone. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

Fiyero softened. "It's nothing to do with you. I'm just overworked, okay?" He thought of approaching her, but stayed rooted to the spot.

"In that case there's something I think we need to seriously consider." Glinda still sounded hurt, but she was recovering herself. She crossed the office to where Fiyero sat and leaned against his desk, so that he had no choice but to face her. "I think...we should seriously consider...adoption."

"Who's going to adopt us?" Fiyero spat out.

"No, don't rush to attack me all the time!" Glinda cried. She rubbed her forearms nervously. "I mean I think we should adopt a child for ourselves."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Glinda threw up her arms. "See? This is what I mean! We never acted like this before! Our marriage is falling apart!" She was hysterical. "I really can't deal with this, Fiyero!"

_Has charity work and being adored by everyone in Oz suddenly become too strenuous for you, my dear? _"So how is this going to fix it?"

"Children are the glue that hold relationships together," Glinda replied simply, clutching folds of her skirt in her hands, preparing for another argument.

"And your point?"

"We need that kind of glue right now."

Fiyero shook his head. "No. Glinda don't look at me like that. You can't just wake up one day and decide you want to be a parent. And for the record, I _don't_ want to be a parent."

"You say that now, but I know you'll change your mind!" Glinda said to herself as much as him. Her desperation was obvious.

"Glinda, the world doesn't revolve around you, as much as it hurts to hear. You can't just make that your executive decision of the month," Fiyero argued heatedly.

Gasp. "The world revolves around me? The world revolves around _you_! I've known you for how long? You're always the one who demands attention! Even back at Shiz, you could never go a minute without interrupting someone's conversations. Mine and Elphie's-"

"We're not university students anymore and we don't talk to Elphaba. What's done is done." Fiyero tried not to raise his voice, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"I didn't mean it that way! Would you just hear me out for once?"

"I have work to do," Fiyero said with a note of cold finality in his voice.

Glinda closed her lips and lingered for a moment before clearing her throat and leaving the room with her head held high.

* * *

><p>"The Wizard's been waiting for you," one of the guards mocked, "was so worried you didn't get his letter."<p>

"Or that you didn't really care about your little kiddie," another added.

Elphaba pushed past them roughly and into the throneroom. Pacing back and forth to the silence of the hollow room, Elphaba gritted her teeth and finally shouted, "Didn't your parents teach you it was rude to make your guests wait?"

The head in the centre of the room came to life and swung back and forth. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to use your indoor voice?"

Elphaba crossed her arms and waited. She had seen this act before and she would never fall for it again.

"I see you're not so easily fooled anymore." The voice wasn't mechanical. "A shame."

"Were you planning on facing me or hiding behind your machine again?" Elphaba fought back the shakiness in her voice.

The head died down and the old man that had been operating it stepped out from behind. "My dear, it has been far too long!" He held out a hand as if to shake hers and then pulled it back when there was no response. "I see you've recovered quite nicely."

Elphaba stayed silent.

"The cold shoulder? Very well." The Wizard signalled to a guard. "Bring out the goods."

A guard disappeared behind a door that seemed to be cut into the wall as a secret escape room, or perhaps a storage room, and reappeared a few seconds later forcefully dragging a chain behind him.

The girl on the other end was snapping at the guards like the Animals she had grown up with. Her long, brown hair had been cut jaggedly to a length just below her ears. Her face and hands were smeared with dirt and ash. Her dress was frayed and ripped. Her arms and legs were chained tightly. Her knees covered in blood. But the worst was the look in her eyes. She wouldn't look up, but she was blinking furiously from the light of the lamps, even though they were dim. Still, she was so lost and frightened. It was clear. Her eyes were wide and tortured. Even Elphaba, who had seen the worst torture the Wizard had to offer, wanted to break down.

The Wizard clicked his tongue. "Three weeks in Southstairs. Pains me. It really does." He patted his chest. "Every time I see one of my children thrown into prison..." He blinked as if holding back tears. "Let's end this inhumanity right now." He held out his hands. "The Grimmerie please."

Elphaba could hardly tear her eyes away from Rose. It took her time to find her voice because it was lost in all of the buried sobs. "I don't...I don't have it," she choked out.

The Wizard whistled. "Oh, dear. Oh my, my, my. That isn't good now, is it?" He casually approached Rose, who had fallen to her knees and wasn't making any noise. He forced her face upward and traced her jawline. "Rose, is it? Beautiful, beautiful name. After your sister? Well, Nessarose Thropp and your daughter have two things in common. They're both tough and they've both been abandoned by you." He signalled to the guards with a nod.

"NO, WAIT!" Elphaba cried, finding her voice, but just barely.

"I'm afraid this was a onetime offer," the Wizard said sadly. "Now, on the count of ten I send guards. So, please, run back to your organization and plan another assassination. They amuse me to no end."

"You bastard! You have nothing better to do than imprison children and you call yourself the conscience of Oz?" Elphaba yelled and ran towards the door they had taken Rose through. She felt for a handle, but it wasn't there. The wall had swallowed her daughter whole.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Elphaba had no choice but to do what she did best.


	20. The Sentimental Boy's Girl

Southstairs was hell in Oz. There was no other way to describe it. It was darkness that Fiyero's eyes could never adjust to. It was silence that he could never forget hearing. It was disgusting, intimidating and horrifying in the same instant. No one deserved the fate they encountered here.

As usual, Fiyero was down in the underground prison scoping out the new prisoners. He hadn't been down for three weeks on account of his recent absence, but now it was time to leave it behind and rediscover his routine.

Descending the colossal staircase was always a good opportunity to think. Probably due to the fact that it was thinking time Glinda would never find the courage to interrupt. Not that he didn't mind her interruptions...until recently. The whole adoption idea threw him off. In fact, he was sick of her pestering him. He had never minded her smothering personality so much. That only encouraged the idea in his mind. Maybe they did need something they could lavish all of their effort on and bring them back together again.

He made it to the bottom level in record time, not wanting to think on this matter anymore than he had to. His boots clacked against the stone floor followed by the rustle of the imprisoned readying themselves. A guard's passing could mean anything: a new prisoner, a chance to inflict some kind of insult, torture or- to those who still had hope- escape.

Fiyero held his clipboard in front of him to avoid meeting the sunken eyes of the gaunt faces that stared through the bars. He had made that mistake on his first visit and never repeated it. Through the corner of his eye he noticed the occupied cells that had previously been empty. One-two-three contained a woman who was sobbing into her apron. Two-one-six had a figure who blended right into the dark except for bright red eyes.

Then Fiyero reached the high security cells, or in other words, the cells that held the Animals. The first one beheld an Antelope who hadn't been there beforehand. Fiyero hoped that the previous inmate had been released, but hopes seemed futile in a place like this. Even if you know you were guaranteed a way out.

Deciding to leave instead of finishing the main passageway, Fiyero turned to go, but stopped when he saw the shadowy outline of a human hand underneath the bars of the last cell. There had never been a human kept in the high security cells.

Overtaken by curiosity and pity, Fiyero slowly approached the little hand and surveyed the figure curled up against the bars. Her fingers were stretched out past the cell; the only part of her that was free. But her knuckles were bloody as if she had been pounding them against the ground.

To put a child in Southstairs was despicable. There was no way that the kid had done anything worthy of prison. And all of things that went on in Southstairs...Fiyero couldn't bear to look, but he had to. He felt that being part of the reason for the suffering, it was his duty.

He reached out and closed his fingers around the girl's, trying to transfer some life into her deathly form. She must have felt it, because she stirred slightly; her heart kickstarting to life again. The ground was cold and she shivered, but still her eyes fluttered open, a light through the darkness.

Fiyero wouldn't forget the uncanny intelligence in her sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>Glinda gently rubbed Fiyero's shoulders as they settled under their quilts later that night. "I know something's wrong. You've been too quiet...even for your recent <em>moods<em>." He didn't answer her. "So now you're above talking to me too?"

"Glinda," Fiyero started quietly. It was the softest tone he had used with her in a week. "I went to Southstairs today-"

"Fiyero, you know I don't like hearing about these things," Glinda protested mildly.

"There is a _little kid_ in Southstairs," Fiyero interrupted harshly.

Glinda froze and bolted upright. She didn't realize how terrible a person it made her seem. "This is perfect!"

"Did you hear what I said?" Fiyero snarled.

"Yes!" She looked over at him. "This is a sign, don't you see?"

"No, I don't."

"_We_ can adopt the child!" Glinda rushed excitedly. "We'll go see the Wizard tomorrow! I'm sure I can persuade him-"

"Glinda, we've been through this," Fiyero said irritably.

"So you're content to let a child rot in Southstairs while we sit pretty here in our palace?" Glinda retorted.

Fiyero threw up his hands. "Yeah, and while we're at it, let's invite the Hog and the murderer and the creepy guy with the red eyes!"

Glinda flinched at the sarcasm. "Tell me about the child at least."

He strained his memory. "I don't know...she can't be more than ten...I couldn't see much." But he couldn't erase the haunting image of her expression.

"What if she stays with us until we find her parents?" _Or become her parents_, Glinda thought deviously.

"Glinda..."

"Please, Fiyero. There has never been anything more important than this right now," she pleaded seriously. "I know it'll be good for all three of us." She grinned at him. "Let's start a family."

Fiyero couldn't forget the feel of the cold, lifeless hand. How badly he had wanted to protect the child from everything. What better way to do it from his own home? "You know what?" He smiled kindly. "I think you're right."

Glinda squealed. Oh gosh, it felt good to be loud and excited around Fiyero again. She hopped out of the bed and bounced up and down. "I need to make an appointment to meet the Wizard!" She threw on a housecoat and fuzzy slippers and rushed out of the room, only to return a few seconds later and tackle Fiyero in a fierce hug. "By the way, I love you." She kissed him sweetly and ran out again.

When Glinda returned Fiyero was already asleep and she lay down beside him, forcing herself to sleep so the next day would come sooner. Miraculously, she was able to and was able to wake up early the next morning. She leaned over and shook Fiyero's shoulder. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Fiyero moaned and lifted his head off the pillow. "I don't want to go to work."

Glinda rolled her eyes and pulled her favourite blue dress from the closet. She threw it on, not concerned about modesty anymore. She set her tiara on top of her head and played with her curls. "Maybe I should put my hair up today..."

Coming up from behind, Fiyero rested his hands on her shoulders and said, "I don't really think the mechanical Wizard head is going to care about your hair."

They were on joking terms again! She playfully shoved him away. "Go get ready!" Glinda beamed.

"You mean I can't go in my pj's?" Fiyero asked incredulously.

"Go put on your uniform! We're going to be late!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Fiyero saluted Glinda and turned the other direction.

"Hold on!" Glinda exclaimed and pulled him back. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Fiyero returned the hug and the kiss, but he didn't say anything. There were those times when words didn't seem enough and there were those times when you just didn't have the words to say. This was both.

* * *

><p>"Captain Fiyero and Lady Glinda, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the Wizard greeted them amiably. He was sitting with them around a table rather than putting on a show, which was fortunate because both of them had seen the show far too many times.<p>

"Your Ozness," Glinda began politely, "Fiyero and I have a request to make of you."

The Wizard folded his hands in his lap. "But of course."

"It's been brought to our attention that there's a child in Southstairs." Glinda waited for the Wizard to acknowledge the words.

"Ah, yes." He pressed two fingers together against his lips and leaned back. "So there is."

"We'd like to adopt the child."

The Wizard was startled. "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Why not?" Fiyero blurted out.

"Because a prisoner is a prisoner," the Wizard reasoned.

"That's bullshit!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Glinda squeezed Fiyero's hand warningly. "What Fiyero means is: we can offer the child a good home and she'll never be too far from your sight."

"Miss Upland, you do have a point," the Wizard replied thoughtfully. He paused for a few minutes and forced them to wait in their suspense. "In fact, I believe I'll grant you your wish. You may retrieve your daughter anytime you'd like."

"Oh, let's go right now!" Glinda cried. She hurriedly shook the Wizard's hand and excused herself.

Fiyero stayed until Glinda was gone. Her happiness had dissolved into an atmosphere of pure severity. "Your Ozness, why was the girl imprisoned in the first place?"

"Hmmm. Excellent question," the Wizard answered softly. "As for the answer, you'll find out eventually. For now I can only say that I hope you've always longed to be a father, my Sentimental Boy."

Bewildered to the core, Fiyero simply nodded and took his leave to follow Glinda down to Southstairs.

"You could have warned me not to wear heels," Glinda said irritably as she clutched Fiyero's arm. "I wasn't under the impression that I'd be walking so much."

"South_stairs_, Glin, you get there by _stairs_." Glinda gasped as she lost her footing on one of the steps. "And this is the easy part," Fiyero warned.

She swallowed loudly, but didn't say anything. They passed the rest of the journey in silence, able to tell when they had reached the bottom by the feeling of sturdy stone under their feet rather than the crumbly steps of the narrow staircase. "Okay," Glinda reassured herself. "No more than ten minutes now."

Fiyero could feel her head swivelling around, desperately trying to adjust to the lack of lighting, but to no avail. He pulled her along quickly and carefully to the last cell, standing back slightly so she could get the first look.

Glinda grasped the bars and peered through, for once not concerned about keeping her outfit perfectly intact. Holding her hands out for the keys, Fiyero passed them over. The metal clacking together resounded through the prison. With trembling fingers, Glinda managed to find the right key and Fiyero helped her slide the bars back. She paused for a moment and then entered the cell, immediately deciding that she'd rather die than enter another one.

It was darker inside of it than outside of it, if that was even possible. And empty. It was an overgrown box made of stone, except for the cement bench in the corner on which the child lay flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh...hello there," Glinda called uncertainly. The child sat up, her legs hanging over the edge of the bench, not quite reaching the floor. "I'm going to get you out of this terrible place," Glinda said, her voice still shaking. "You're going to live in the palace. It's a big step but..." She trailed off and opted for holding out a hand instead.

Slowly, the girl came around and wobbled onto her feet. She advanced towards Glinda and stretched out her own hand. After an eternity, their hands met and Glinda smiled instantly. The cold, clammy hand in her own was still more fulfilling than none at all. "That's it. Things are going to get better from here," Glinda sighed contentedly. Not even the darkness could mask the grin on her face.


	21. As Easy As One, Two, Three

In the light of the bathroom, Glinda took a good look at the girl. She was tall for her age and scrawny as anything, but had lengthy limbs and good facial structure, even for a child. Glinda lifted her up onto the counter and got to work wetting a towel and scrubbing at her knees. "What's your name, honey?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Rose."

That rung a bell, but Glinda ignored it. "That's a lovely name." She turned on the tap again and re-wet the towel, careful around the open cuts. "And you're very brave."

Rose's blue eyes brimmed with tears and she looked up at Glinda sadly. "No I'm not. I got caught."

Glinda took it that Rose had been some kind of street urchin. "It's all behind you now," she attempted. "You're in good hands."

"I know."

"Now, how could you know?" Glinda was only playing, but Rose was serious. It would be weeks before she could shake off the grimness of Southstairs.

"I know you," she said bluntly, with no intention of saying anything more or anything less.

Glinda smiled. "My dear, everyone in Oz knows Fiyero and I."

"But I don't know him, I know _you_."

"Oh." Glinda paused. "That's peculiar." Had she been living under a rock? But Glinda shook it off, it didn't matter now. "Have you ever been in a palace before?" _Obviously not._

"Yeah! It was beaaaau-tiful!" Rose exclaimed, reminiscing the glamour of Colwen Grounds, which in reality, wasn't all that glamorous.

Glinda was taken aback. "Well, that's wonderful, but I'm sure it doesn't rival this one."

"I haven't seen this one yet," Rose replied wryly.

Chuckling to herself, Glinda set to work on Rose's hair. "That's true. Well, then tell me something about yourself. How old are you?"

"Seven." Rose wouldn't say anything more unless asked. She wasn't allowed to.

"Hmmm. Quiet one I see. Oh well, that'll change." Glinda tugged a brush through Rose's hair and then cut it evenly, so that it was short, but prim and proper. She could see that it was fine and dark. It had been years since she had seen such gorgeous hair. Excluding her own, of course. "What do you like to do?"

"I read."

"Oh, you like to read? I suppose that's always a good talent to have. Never could get into it myself. What about playing? What's your favourite toy?"

"I don't have any toys," Rose said honestly, but not wistfully. The poor girl didn't even know what she was missing out on.

"You don't have any-" Glinda cut herself off. Her own childhood had been entirely about dolls and dress up. "Well, Lurlinemas is coming up. That just might change." Her eyes twinkled. Lurlinemas shopping just got a whole lot more fun.

But Rose seemed to be struggling with something she didn't want to say out loud.

"What is it?" Glinda asked, hauling Rose off the counter and leading her out of the room. "You can tell me anything, Rosie, I'm here to help."

"I don't know what Lurlinemas is," Rose mumbled.

Glinda stopped and gasped. "Lurlinemas is the most important holiday in Oz!" Rose looked at her feet unhappily and she caught herself. "Lurlinemas is when Lurline and Preenella bring gifts to all of the good girls and boys. I'll have to tell you that story before bed. Now we'll get you changed and down for some real food." She did just that and then led Rose down to the dining room where Fiyero was reading a newspaper.

Fiyero looked up and saluted the girls with two fingers, thankful for the chance to forego the reading. Rose was wearing a pretty pink dress (of course) which Glinda must have commissioned a maid to retrieve for her. She was standing a little distance away from Glinda, which was understandable. Fiyero had been intimidated by Glinda when he first met her too. "Welcome," he called happily and stood up to pull out two chairs for them.

Rose floated towards him and plopped down in one of the chairs. Fiyero waited for her to acknowledge him but she trained her eyes straight ahead at the wall. He smiled to himself and then leaned over the chair, so he was directly in front of her upside down. "Hello."

She was biting her lip and looked at him closely. "Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm confused." A slight smile played at her lips.

"Don't worry. Glinda confuses me too," Fiyero laughed.

"Alright now." Glinda patted his shoulder. "Sit down, dinner's ready. You can be immature later."

Fiyero gestured to her chair. "But you love when I'm immature!"

Glinda shook her head and took her seat, where the plates were set in front of her. She watched as Rose's eyes widened at the amount that was placed in front of her. "You don't have to eat all of it."

"I've never seen so much food in my life!" Rose exclaimed, before she caught herself. She hadn't been so open with Glinda yet, and definitely not Fiyero.

Fiyero noted this and smiled. "It's okay. She'll stuff it down this time and learn from her mistakes. All kids have to learn this at least once. In fact, I'm still learning it."

Rose looked up and fully smiled at him. It touched her eyes and illuminated the blue depths brilliantly. "You think you're really funny, don't you?"

"I think she's warming up to us," Glinda whispered to Fiyero, who nodded his reply and started a conversation about Rose's favourite things.

Over the course of the conversation, Fiyero seemed to gain a better idea of how to talk to kids. It wasn't hard. In fact, it was a hell of a lot more fun than talking to Glinda's friends. Rose was intelligent and responsive when she wanted to be. It made Fiyero proud.

"I...have a question," Rose started when the conversation died down. "Am I staying here forever?"

Glinda and Fiyero exchanged a look. Glinda nodded, but Fiyero shook his head. Unfortunately for Fiyero, Glinda jumped in first. "Yes! You're our daughter now, Rose."

Rose liked the sound of that. It made her heart happier, just from the way Glinda said it, so warmly. Elphaba never said that to her, and when she said it to someone else it was harsh and unconvincing.

"Oh, Fiyero, let's take Rose around the city!" Glinda burst out suddenly, letting her fork clatter against her plate.

"You're telling the wrong person," Fiyero replied.

Glinda turned to Rose. "Rosie, would you like to see the city?"

Rose laughed for the first time, but it was hollow and sarcastic. She _had_ seen a lot of the city. Although she hadn't paid much attention as she wandered on her own before her capture. But the prospect of wandering the streets with these wonderful strangers seemed like a lot of fun that she had never experienced before. As long as she was staying here forever...why not? She nodded her consent furiously.

"Ah, to have the mind of a child again," Fiyero sighed.

"You've always had the mind of a child," Glinda teased. "I think it's what's made you such a grump lately."

"Enough insults, let's go." Fiyero faked a hurt tone, but it was lost easily as he waited for them at the doorway. "Come on, now you've gotten me all excited!" Rose drew closer to him hesitantly and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front of the palace. Their laughter reverberated throughout the foyer.

All Glinda could think to herself was, _I am a genius._

* * *

><p>"I don't have many friends, but I know a Zebra," Rose told Fiyero, as they walked down the boulevard. She clutched his and Glinda's hands in her own tightly, not used to the feeling, but enjoying it tremendously. It hadn't taken long for her to open up for them. When she wasn't talking, she was busy collecting snowflakes on her tongue and looking up at the flakes that had settled on her eyelashes.<p>

"You mean a zebra, dear," Glinda corrected.

"Nope, he talks," Rose argued.

"That's impressive," Fiyero mused. "I don't think I've ever met one."

"Oh no, wasn't there a Zebra cook at Shiz?" Glinda asked. "Or was it a Gorilla?"

"I've heard that before!" Rose interrupted.

"What? Gorilla?" Glinda responded.

"No, no, no." Rose shook her head. "The other thing."

"Shiz?"

"Yeah."

Glinda laughed, seriously doubting that this girl's parents were educated. "It's the school where we studied."

"I know where I heard it," Rose blurted. "My- ...I know _someone _who went there."

"What's their name? Maybe we know them," Glinda offered, jumping at the chance for a possible bragging session.

"I can't remember," Rose rushed and decided to cover up her mistake. "Can I go to school?"

"I don't see why not," Fiyero replied, brushing some of the snowflakes from Rose's hair gently.

"We have a little surprise for right now, Rosie," Glinda said excitedly. "We thought we could get you a little welcome-to-the-family present."

Fiyero reached around Rose and covered her eyes with his hands. "No peeking." He led her into the toy shop they had stopped in front of. When he removed his hands she froze and blinked as if to clear away traces of a dream. She stepped forward and took in the singing Lurlinemas figures, the red and green decorations and the mountains of boxes containing toys she had never seen before. Perhaps the most surprising was the multitude of kids running around. Rose had been under the impression that there weren't this many kids in Oz and that it made her more special. Suddenly, she felt like she was in a contest and had to be the best daughter she could for Glinda and Fiyero or else they'd leave her all alone in prison again, which she was still shaking off the remnants of. Still, her curiosity took her out of their sight as she explored the phenomenon of playing.

"There's something really fishy going on here," Glinda muttered to Fiyero. "She's so deprived of _everything_."

"She knows how to read, she read all the signs," Fiyero stated.

"But she didn't know what Lurlinemas was...she didn't have toys...she didn't even go to school!" Glinda retorted angrily.

"Maybe she was a street kid," Fiyero suggested, not thinking too hard on the subject.

Glinda predicted he wouldn't put much into his answer and retorted automatically, "And she was imprisoned for that? In high security?"

"Most of those are revolutionist," Fiyero admitted. "Political prisoners."

"So she was in the Rebellion at the age of seven? That makes absolutely no sense!" Glinda hissed. "There's something strange about that child...but I must say...I've grown rather fond of her."

"As have I," Fiyero agreed. "Far too fast for my own good."

"I suppose I'll enrol her at St. Prowd's," Glinda decided, "and I was thinking of taking her to see Nessa soon."

Fiyero nodded and watched Rose running around, noticing that she wasn't nearing any of the other children. "Deciding on godparents already?"

Glinda blushed. "How did you know?"

"Glinda, you have to think ahead," Fiyero warned. "We have to_ try_ to find her parents at least. And if we're successful, we have to give her back."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

* * *

><p>"Rose, we need to know something," Glinda said, trying her best to muster a serious tone. She stood before Rose's bed, having tucked her in and read her a story. Something she had wanted to do her whole life long. Now Fiyero had joined her and slipped an arm around her waist. "We need to know who your parents are."<p>

Rose's eyes widened and she looked up at them blankly. "I can have TWO?"

Fiyero and Glinda exchanged a look. This was the kind of thing they had feared, but also hoped for. "Yes, honey, you can have two."

"Can I have_ three_?"

"No, you can't," Glinda said, distressed. "But you can have us and that's all you'll need." She left the room, close to tears for whatever reason, and Fiyero was forced to face Rose alone.

But with Glinda gone, Rose seemed to unwind a little. "She's my secret."

"What?" Fiyero asked bewilderedly.

"She can be your secret too, if you ask nicely."


	22. Oh My Stars

**A/N: I was reading an article on how a lot of authors don't agree with fanfiction. I wonder, has anyone ever asked Gregory Maguire his opinion on the matter? It would be so disappointing if he was against it. But all the same, I see exactly where the authors are coming from. In fact, I'm glad they feel that way.**

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Fiyero had to return to his captaining duties and Glinda took it as her opportunity to bond further with Rose before taking her to meet Nessa. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't ask Rose anything about her parentage or Southstairs and let the girl forget them completely. Rose needed to stay forever if things were going to be okay with Glinda's happiness. It was already so much better.<p>

The first few days were spent in recovery; showing Rose the different rooms of the palace, letting her explore on her own and taking her around the city to topnotch shops and cafes. Most of the people who saw Glinda with child seemed to pass it off as some random act of kindness; babysitting or aiding a lost child, as it obviously wasn't hers. But as the days seemed to pass and Glinda kept appearing in public with the girl in tow, it sunk in that Captain Fiyero and Lady Glinda had finally adopted. Now big things were expected of Rose, having the two most well known parents on the good side of town.

Glinda dressed Rose well and enrolled her in school which was set to start in two weeks after the Lurlinemas break. She was forming the girl in her image, and Rose was responding well.

One day, having decided to stay in, Glinda sat in one of her seats that faced out of the window in the front parlor. She hardly ever used the room and decided that as long as she was home, she should make use of it. Contemplating the idea of picking out a book to read, Glinda decided against it and was content to enjoy the peace instead. Eventually, Rose wandered in and sat at Glinda's feet.

Glinda looked down, mystified and certain that most children would just crawl straight into their mother's lap. By now, she knew Rose viewed her as a mother, or at least hoped and prayed that she did. Reaching down, Glinda scooped Rose into her lap and lovingly pushed her hair behind her ears. Rose observed Glinda's beautiful face and turned back to her book. They both felt that, even wordlessly, they had crossed into a more open relationship.

Coming across a word she didn't know, Rose pointed it out to Glinda who wasted no time telling it to her. She didn't sound it out like Elphaba did. Try as she might, Rose couldn't ignore that. Still, she curled into Glinda and rested her head back against her chest, clutching the skirt of Glinda's dress and feeling every sparkly sequin sewed into the fabric like her own private stars.

"Glinda, don't tell me you're losing your mind already," Nessa scolded. "We've seen this child before!" She indicated Rose, who was looking around the parlor of Colwen Grounds, content in her explorations.

"No, we haven't!" Glinda exclaimed. "I would remember!"

Nessa smiled. The youngest of their original Shiz circle and by far the most mature. "Three years ago..."

Glinda tapped her finger against the arm of the chair and crossed one leg over the other, trying not to give Nessa the upperhand in this matter.

"Come on, Glinda!" Nessa encouraged. "Think harder!"

"Oh, my goodness! I am such a_ blonde_!" Glinda cried suddenly. "The girl that was with Elphaba!"

Once again Nessa wasn't sure if she should expand on Glinda's knowledge. This wasn't just the girl who was with Elphaba and it seemed cruel that Glinda didn't know. It seemed cruel in general that the child should end up with Glinda and Fiyero while they were in the dark. But who had kept them in the dark? The woman who kept everyone, including her own self, in the dark.

And what made everything worse was that Nessa was the only one who knew, because even if Glinda knew, with all of the evidence being forced down her throat, she would deny it forever.

The questions were there and Nessa had the answers, but Glinda was avoiding them.

To break the silence, Glinda called to Rose, who scampered into her lap and smiled at Nessa. "You'd never think she's been to Southstairs," Glinda commented.

"A little affection goes a long way," Nessa agreed.

"What do you think about all of this, Nessa? Tell me honestly," Glinda blurted. "Do you think it's crazy?"

"I don't think crazy matters much in this case," Nessa reasoned. She squirmed slightly in her seat. "But I do know that I'm happy for you and Fiyero. You're learning the ways of parenthood quite well." And so she decided not to share her knowledge with Glinda again. If anyone was to do it, it should be Elphaba.

"I'm glad to hear that," Glinda said happily. "Because I have something to ask of you. Fiyero and I were wondering if you'd like to be Rose's godmother."

Nessa laughed sarcastically and disguised it as a laugh of joy. Technically speaking, Elphaba had already made her godmother. "That's absolutely wonderful!"

Glinda smiled and hugged Rose tightly. "Maybe I'll leave you two to bond for a bit then." Nessa tried to protest, but she ignored it and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Unsure of what to say, Nessa and Rose both stayed silent.

"Rose, does your mother know where you are?" Nessa said finally.

"She just left." Rose pointed to the door. Whether it was due to an early developed attitude, or genuine naivety, Nessa wasn't sure.

"I mean your _mother_." Nessa didn't play sweet with anyone, even children. But it was difficult not to detect the urgency in her voice.

"She left me."

Nessa knew how that felt, but she had no method of reaching out and comforting the child. So much of her affection had been lost that way. "Maybe it's for the best. You're happy with Glinda, are you not?"

"I miss her," Rose confessed.

"That's alright. You'll get better soon. You just wish- you wish you had some form of closure. I know," Nessa reassured and then trailed off quieter and quieter, until it took effort to raise her voice again. "What do you think of Fiyero?"

"He's my favourite."

That encouraged a simple nod. At least she was forming bonds with someone who was blood related to her. Oh, how frustrating Elphaba's puzzles were turning out to be.

Glinda burst through the door. "You'd think all the times I've visited that I'd actually know my way around but-"

"It's alright," Nessa cut in. "Rose and I were finished here anyway."

* * *

><p>After Glinda and Rose returned to the city a few days later, Nessa continued on with her daily routines. Prayer, attending meetings, granting audiences to locals. It was tedious and monotonous, but her duty nevertheless. And every night she sat in her study and looked over papers that had been submitted to her, revised them and then sent them in to be signed by an official who had the privilege of arms.<p>

Although this night seemed different. Her back to the doorway, Nessa was sure she could feel a presence. She was also sure that it was someone she wasn't open to seeing, and with the way fate was swirling around her family and friends lately, she was probably right.

"Elphaba, I know that's you," Nessa called.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head now?" Elphaba asked, crossing the room and seating herself in the chair beside Nessa's desk, clutching the red velvet arms with all her might. "I'm going to get straight to the point-"

"Let me guess," Nessa chimed, "you've lost your daughter." She looked at Elphaba's expression. "Lucky guess, I suppose." She looked down at the papers in front of her. "Would you do me a favour and sign my name on the bottom of these papers?"

"What?"

"Just grab a pen-" Nessa nodded toward a canister filled with pens and pencils, "-and sign with your signature, but replace the 'E' with an 'N.' I was just thinking about how lovely it would be to have a signature of my own."

Elphaba did as she was told.

"Now as for your little problem, I think I might have an answer." Nessa was withholding her information. If Elphaba was set on this, she had to fix it herself or Fiyero, Glinda and Rose would never break out of this mess. "You're not going to be able to do this without Fiyero's help."

"Why would I need his help?" Elphaba argued.

Nessa was blunt and to the point. "Because you aren't kidding anyone. I knew he was the father the minute you showed me your bumpy green baby belly. You've been in love with him for too long, Elphaba, and it isn't good for you."

"Spoken by someone with a surplus of experience," Elphaba retorted sardonically.

The words cut into Nessa, but she didn't show it. Love was a sore spot; an open wound on the mend. "Maybe not, but I've been watching you long enough." Nessa faced her sister, feeling like she was the eldest. "He's married now."

"Because I didn't already know that," Elphaba hissed.

"My suggestion would be to tell him everything before it becomes even harder on both of you."

Elphaba thought back a few weeks. "It's too late for that."

Nessa ignored what she didn't understand. "You should consider leaving Rose in his care. I think with a little encouragement, Glinda would make an excellent mother. She certainly made an excellent sister."

"I don't have time for your melodrama, Nessa," Elphaba snapped.

"Maybe things have already fallen into place under your nose and you should let it go," Nessa offered. "That would be better for you in the long run."

"Nothing I do seems to be of your approval anyway," Elphaba muttered. "I know she's in Southstairs. I just don't have a way in and out. I've hired every lead and followed every clue, but I can't map it out properly!" She was speaking more to herself than to her sister; the curse of the lonely.

"People have escaped Southstairs," Nessa stated.

"A seven year old?" Elphaba shot back incredulously.

"Children are crafty."

"Nessa, I came for your advice," Elphaba reminded.

"And I gave it. You won't get anywhere without informing Fiyero and I mean on a grand scale. You're stuck in the same place until you're finished." Nessa was ruthlessly tearing apart Elphaba from the seams and not noticing.

"How do you know..." Elphaba didn't want to voice her question for fear of the answer.

"He has no excuse for leaving Glinda anymore. It would mean risking everything he has. We're all the same as we were in school. He won't leave Glinda for you darling, not when you're such a mess." _And not to mention the fact that they're parents now too. _"He loves her, even if he does still love you. He was yours. Now you share him and you've got the raw end of the deal. It's only best to finish it off. I can't bear the thought of you making things even worse for your poor soul. It's unfathomable how you live with yourself already. But I suppose we all have to one way or another."

Elphaba sucked in a breath. "You have the talent for speaking your mind now, Nessa."

"Politics will do that," Nessa replied simply, her hazel eyes searching her sister for a sign of anything akin to an emotion.

And she found it when Elphaba said, "It's not as easy as you think Nessa."

"Politics? Tell me about it..." Nessa chuckled.

"Falling out of love!" Elphaba snarled.

"Maybe because he's the only one that cares about you," Nessa replied lightly. "I'm about to retire for the night. Can I offer you the guest room?" Elphaba shook her head. "Well, then I hope you'll at least consider my advice."

"I can't give Rose away," Elphaba murmured.

Nessa looked at her questioningly.

"If I do then Fiyero won't ever need me again."

"And that's a good thing," Nessa finished. She stood up and left the room without requiring her sister's assistance. Her shadow followed her across the floor and then out of sight, leaving Elphaba alone. It seemed that all of the people Elphaba had left years ago were now finding ways to leave her.


	23. The Adventures of Princess Snowflake

"I've got a get-together to attend," Glinda said one morning at breakfast. It had been a week since her visit with Nessa. "Would you be able to stay with Rose today?"

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair. "It'll be a stretch."

Not waiting for a full answer, Glinda exclaimed, "Wonderful!" And rose from her seat. Her dress was even fuller than usual to impress her colleagues. "I'll be back by dinner. Have fun!" Her skirts swooshed against the floor as she hustled out of the room.

Rose giggled.

"She's got a talent for overdressing, that's for sure," Fiyero commented and then his voice dropped. "Don't tell her I said that."

Rose padlocked her lips. "What are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to take a bath, then a nap, then do work until dinner," Fiyero joked.

She pushed out her lower lip in a very Glinda-like fashion.

"Don't you know a joke when you hear one?"

A sly look came over Rose. "I know a _good_ joke when I hear one."

"How about..." Fiyero looked around the room for an idea, when his eyes rested on the window and the blanket of snow covering the outline of every building and structure. "A snowman! Have you ever made a snowman?"

She pursed her lips. "Tell me what you think the answer is."

Fiyero laughed. "In that case we better get moving."

It took him a while to find the winter gear and even longer to get Rose into it, but once successful he was overwhelmed with a sense of accomplishment. Rose struggled to reach up in her puffy coat, but managed to pull the scarf away from her mouth so she could speak. "You're only wearing a coat and gloves! Why do I have to wear all of this?" She of course meant the hat, the gloves, the snowpants, the two sweaters under the coat, the coat itself and the rubber waterproof boots.

"Because adults don't look cute in too much wintergear," Fiyero replied cheerfully. Glinda's answers were rubbing off on him. He pinched Rose's cheeks, even though there was an absolute lack of baby fat. "And I'd get in trouble if you got sick."

"If you get sick, do I get in trouble?"

"Nope." Fiyero pulled on his leather gloves. "When you get older, everything is your fault, whether it really is or not."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "That's terrible."

"Tell me about it." He pushed open the door and surveyed the front grounds, the best snow drift was definitely by the trees on the furthest edge of the property, but he wasn't about to share that information until he was winning the snowball fight he planned on starting.

Meanwhile, Rose was ahead of the game and toppled towards it one foot in front of the other. When she reached it, she took a handful and aimed it at Fiyero, who shifted to the side.

"You're doing it wrong," Fiyero called playfully.

So Rose picked up another handful and squeezed it into a sphere. She patted the cracks and shaped it until it was perfectly round. Looking at her work, she decided it was too beautiful to waste throwing at someone. Especially if that someone was Fiyero. "I don't wanna wreck this one."

"Then make it into a friend," Fiyero suggested. He dropped to his knees, despite the cold snow that was soaking through his pants and rolled the snowball around gently through the fluff, leaving a trail behind him.

Shaping another snowball, Rose started her own and continued until it was too much for her to push. She stood and waited until Fiyero finished with his and came to help her. By the end they had three perfectly round snowballs sitting next to each other.

"That's it?" Rose asked irritably. "I want my snowballs back."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and pushed them onto one another. Rose saw the snowperson forming and gathered sticks and rocks that could be used for arms and eyes. She liked it so much that she asked Fiyero to help her make more. So they made two more big ones and one little one in between.

Hit by an idea when they stood marvelling at their hard work, Rose disappeared inside while Fiyero leaned against a tree and waited for her to return.

When she did, she had a few objects in her arms that looked like she had thought through carefully. She stopped by the first snowperson and set one of Glinda's flower pins into the top snowball, close to the top and nearer to the left. Next, she looped one of Fiyero's ties around another snowman. On the little one, she dug a hole in the side of the middle snowball and tucked one of her favourite dolls inside so that it stuck out like it was situated in the pocket of a dress.

And finally, Rose came to the last one and set one Glinda's thick (barely read) volumes at the base.

Fiyero abdicated his spot at the tree and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Did you name them yet?"

Rose took one large, regal step forward as if standing guard of her snowcrowd and gestured to the first two. "Please show proper respect to the reigning Ice King and Queen." She stepped to the right and stood in front of the little snowchild. "And also to Princess Snowflake." Finally, she turned to the last one and bit her lip while thinking of an accurate representation. "And it isn't necessary to bow, but please acknowledge Lady Coldwind."

"That Ice King is one good looking guy," Fiyero stated.

Hands on her hips, Rose was not amused. "You didn't bow yet."

Placing one hand behind his back and the other across his abdomen, Fiyero lowered one knee and genuflected to the snow monarchy. "It is a pleasure to serve you."

Nodding, Rose said, "That's better. Now you may approach and ask one question."

Fiyero took a large step forward as Rose had and looked at the snowpeople and their greyish stone eyes. "What do your names mean?"

"You can't ask them directly!" Rose huffed impatiently. "They don't speak to the lowly!"

"Ouch." Fiyero laid a hand over his heart.

"They all work together to keep Princess Snowflake out of trouble and happy," Rose explained.

"Of course. How silly of me," Fiyero said humbly.

"Can we go inside now?" Rose asked. "I think my fingers are falling off."

"A fingerless Snowflake? We can't have that now, can we?" Fiyero led her inside, helped her out of her wet clothes and left them to dry by the fire in the parlor, which he had ensured was started before they went outside. Fiyero wasn't always the most intuitive man, but he had his moments.

Having changed into warm clothes, Fiyero and Rose seated themselves in the parlor that Glinda didn't prefer, as it was far less extravagant, but far more comfortable. They settled themselves on the loveseat and Rose smiled arrogantly as she stretched her legs across Fiyero's lap. Fiyero rested a hand on her knee and tapped out an imaginary rhythm, which made her giggle.

"That was the most fun I ever had," Rose said contentedly.

"Every child deserves to make at least one snowman," Fiyero replied kindly, taking mental note of the activity he could start the next time he visited the orphanage. But he hadn't been in a while. Glinda never required him to since the adoption of Rose. Maybe it wasn't charity that Glinda had been striving for after all.

"Someone told me once that every child deserves to read."

"That too," Fiyero agreed. "But isn't having fun a little more...fun?"

"No kidding," Rose giggled. "But I still think reading is fun. I think it's the most fun any person could ever have after building snow-armies!"

"It's still your day," Fiyero reminded her. "So feel free to make a decision. And don't make it _boring_." He tickled her furiously until she was breathless.

Rose smiled deviously, as she pulled her feet closer to her and further away from the tickle monster's ruthless hands. "You have to play dolls with me!"

Fiyero sighed. "Alright, but you better get me the pretty one. I only play with the fabulous."

Zooming out of the room, Rose returned with two dolls; one porcelain and one made of a soft fabric. She gave Fiyero the fabric one and he turned it over in his hands, examining the rosy cheeks and permanent smile. It must have been hard not being able to show sadness.

"Her name is Galinda," Rose told him.

Fiyero was surprised. "Where'd you hear that name?"

Rose shrugged. "I heard someone say it once and thought it was pretty."

"It is, isn't it?" Fiyero said to himself. "You know what other name I like?" The girl shook her head. "Elphaba."

"I've heard that one too!" Rose exclaimed. "Only once though."

"It's one I certainly haven't heard in a while," Fiyero replied, trying to keep his tone even.

She seemed to notice anyway. Rose had had plenty of time to hone her perception over the course of her life. "But you sound like you want to."

Fiyero ruffled her hair. "Look at you, the little philosopher! What are we waiting for?" Fiyero assumed a high voice, trying to mimic that of a girl. "Let's go shopping!" He was rather impressed with his impression of Galinda. Just like old times.

* * *

><p>In the midst of a riveting storytelling session, Rose paused and watched Fiyero as he told her a tale about a giant and some magic beans. He certainly was her favourite. She liked him more than Glinda and Elphaba combined. Glinda expected her to always be on her best behaviour and to enjoy being paraded around high society. Meanwhile, Elphaba expected her to read and stay put. Fiyero didn't expect anything from her. Maybe he understood what unnecessary pressure was like better than them.<p>

She wouldn't mind Elphaba ever coming back for her as long as she didn't have to let him go. Even if Glinda was warm and loving, Rose just wanted Fiyero to teach her and to tuck her in. She was quickly becoming a daddy's girl.

Thrashing her legs and sliding her head, Rose turned herself around so that her head was in Fiyero's lap rather than her feet. She looked up at him and cut him off in the middle of his story. "I want to tell you a secret." He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed a finger to his lips and he closed them. "I have a mommy and her name isn't Glinda." Rose was happy to see Fiyero responding so readily to her privileged information. "Her name is Fae."


	24. The Hollow Habit

**A/N: I thought it would be cool to do a Lemony Snicket-esque chapter title, since things are looking kind of _unfortunate_. Well...the main thing is that I make myself laugh.**

* * *

><p>"Why do I have the distinct feeling that I missed something important?" Glinda commented as Rose was being tucked in for the night. "Fiyero, you're not talking at all and suddenly Rosie is a chatterbox."<p>

"Because I got him good during the snowball fight!" Rose cheered, flailing her arms about. "And then we played dolls and read books and he told me _four_ stories." She held up four fingers and waved them in Glinda's face.

Glinda eyed Fiyero warily. "Well, maybe he has one for me before bed," she said threateningly and pulled the covers up to Rose's chin. She folded them around the girl's squirmy body and then bent to kiss her forehead. Fiyero muttered a halfhearted goodnight and left Glinda the responsibility of switching off the lamp.

Back in their room, Glinda kept good on her warning and drilled Fiyero with questions.

"There isn't anything wrong, Glinda, I promise," he muttered.

Glinda pulled back the quilts and climbed onto their high mattress. "But if there was you would tell me." It wasn't so much a request, as a command; a stern, loving command.

Fiyero eased himself onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't thinking. It was something he had trained himself in a long while ago. It made life a lot more enjoyable, and also less aching and painful to deal with. Who would have thought such a numbing, idiotic habit would come in handy? It was simple. Forget the secret and continue on about how the giant climbed down the vines of the giant plant.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Glinda curled into him and closed her eyes. Her breathing shallowed and the faint murmur of her heartbeat slowed. Fiyero felt guilty keeping Glinda in the dark, but until he could sort things out for himself, that's the way it would have to be.

Whether or not he was willing to sort them out was the most prominent question. He closed his eyes, only to open them what seemed like a few minutes later to the gentle shaking of his shoulder. Squinting in the dark, Fiyero could make out the little frame of Rose standing beside his bed, barely being able to lean across it far enough to prod him awake.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

Glinda stirred slightly and rolled over to face the opposite direction, which obligated Fiyero to deal with Rose. He moved away from the edge and held the blankets back so she could climb up. Taking full advantage of the offer, Rose scampered right next to Fiyero and pressed her forehead into his chest. Fiyero wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this wasn't just his "daughter," but his _daughter_.

Unable to drift back to sleep, Fiyero smoothly slid Rose over beside Glinda so she would have someone to curl up to and manoeuvred around her, so he could leave. He decided he needed some fresh air.

Shrugging on his jacket and taking the exit through the kitchen, Fiyero found himself almost face to face with the Ice King. That had been built back when his daughter wasn't really his daughter. But really what difference did it make? So much and so little at the same time.

He kicked at one of the frozen snowballs that had been abandoned in the building process until it broke in half.

"Oh, thank Oz! Just the person I needed to see!" A hand tapped his shoulder. "I was worried I'd have to break into the palace. Not that I don't have the capability. It's just such a _hassle_."

Fiyero didn't bother facing Elphaba. "So when were you planning on telling me we had a daughter?"

"Congratulotions! You're a father!"

"I hope you realize you single-handedly screwed up my life, your life, Glinda's life _and_ our daughter's life," Fiyero shot back harshly, watching her every move through narrowed eyes. He still wasn't fully facing her.

Elphaba ignored him and proceeded with her own plans. "That's all very nice, but I really need your help." She cleared her throat. "As Captain of the Gale Force, you have the papers on every person that sets foot in Southstairs. I need access to those."

Fiyero decided to play along with this for as long as he could. "Planning another assassination?"

"Mhm."

"Maybe I can help you then." Fiyero gestured towards the exit from the palace he had used on his way out. "For old time's sake."

"For old time's sake," Elphaba agreed, ignoring the burning questions in Fiyero's eyes. However, in the doorway she caught herself and looked back at the snowpeople. "Did you and Glinda build those?"

"Spent all day on them."

* * *

><p>Elphaba knelt down in front of the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet, desperately looking through it for the third time. There was no trace of a file on her daughter in there. She had checked all four of the compartments and she was beginning to fear the worst. Looking back at Fiyero who was sitting in front of the fire, holding out his hands to absorb some of the heat, she said, "You need to help me."<p>

"Is this person in Southstairs of any relation to you?" Fiyero asked absentmindedly, her whole presence was throwing off his ability to act.

"The friend of a friend."

"Then you'll be ecstatic to know that she was adopted weeks ago."

Elphaba whirled around. Her long dark hair swung with her. "What are you talking about?" she snapped.

Hoping she wasn't seeing past the blank slate of his facial expression, Fiyero repeated, "Rose was adopted."

"How do you know-"

"Because she was adopted by someone we both know very well," Fiyero interrupted.

One dark eyebrow was raised. "And that is?"

"Lady Glinda," Fiyero answered casually.

Elphaba gasped. Nessa had been trying to prepare her for this and she had dismissed her. "Does Glinda know?" she choked out.

"No," Fiyero replied, examining his hand. "In fact, I didn't even know until this afternoon. Once again, impeccable timing." He knew he was being cruel, but couldn't care less at this point.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were ashamed," Elphaba said angrily.

Fiyero didn't answer.

"Oh my Oz," Elphaba marvelled, "you _are_ ashamed." She fought down the lump in her throat. "Is it because of me?" She sat down beside him in front of the fire, already sure this would take serious discussion and fortifying her brain.

"Not how you think." Fiyero treaded carefully. "I'm ashamed that my child grew up in the Rebellion. She didn't go to school, she didn't meet any other children...she didn't even know what Lurlinemas was! You deprived her of half of her childhood!"

"And what would you have done if you knew?" Elphaba asked rhetorically. "_Absolutely nothing._ You certainly wouldn't have told Glinda because you rushed into marriage and you're afraid of every little weight that tilts the scale."

"And this all goes back to the usual," Fiyero retorted drily. "Elphaba you were my_ first_ love, but not my last."

Elphaba felt the nerve she had built around her crack. He was breaching the armour again. From here there were a few options. Screaming and throwing a violent fit was the most enticing, but least recommended by that solemn thing called logic.

"Nothing's going to change that," he added.

"I'll do anything to go back," she pleaded after a moment of deserted silence.

"You have to go eventually." He was implying more than just leaving the palace.

"I left you twice and both times you didn't forgive me. Now you're _asking_ me to leave?"

"You'll have to get over it," Fiyero stated. He shifted his legs uncomfortably and scratched his elbow. He could see the negative effect he was causing in Elphaba and it was reflecting on himself, but he couldn't show it.

"Please don't say that."

"Put it behind you."

"I can't have this conversation." Elphaba put her face in her hands then slid them over her forehead and pushed her hair back. "How am I supposed to get over it?"

"You have to find a way," Fiyero answered. "I have confidence in you." _Even when you don't have confidence in yourself._

"Give me my daughter back," Elphaba snapped.

"I think she's better off here." Fiyero remembered Rose's snowflake scenario and finally understood it. "And she does too."

"Then help me get over you!"

"That's something you have to do alone," Fiyero offered pathetically. It was the truth and it hurt. Just as the truth tends to do far too often.

Elphaba breathed deeply and leant back on her palms. "Is there anything that doesn't involve me ending up alone?" she murmured.

"Come up with it and I'll gladly go along."

Elphaba smirked at him and stared up from her thoughts. "Kill me."

Fiyero laughed hollowly. "I'm afraid I'm supposed to set a better example than that."

"Since when do you worry about responsibility?"

"Rose has benefited me more than almost everything else in Oz," Fiyero said truthfully.

Exactly as Elphaba thought. She found herself jealous of her own daughter. "Marry me."

Fiyero surveyed her incredulously. "Is that a formal proposal?"

Elphaba ignored him, not allowing the dismissal to penetrate her until she knew it was over. She slid closer to him and locked her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

Knowing that it might just be his last chance and fighting back the deep protests, Fiyero closed the gap between their lips and allowed Elphaba to melt into the kiss, perhaps too far. She made the smooth transition into his lap and tightened her grip on him. They kept it passionate and quick-paced, working every movement to perfection.

Elphaba swiftly loosened the buttons on the top half of her dress and let it fall open naturally. She kept it slung over her shoulders, so the V-shape of bare skin was more defined against the plain black fabric. Slipping back, Elphaba noted exactly where Fiyero's eyes fell. She couldn't believe she was determined to do this to herself again.

Before long, Fiyero was flat on top of her, but calm and collected. He kissed the skin of her stomach up to her neck, nipping at her shoulder and sucking on her ear. Burying her hands in his hair, Elphaba held his face close to her body, so his lips never lost contact. She tried to go for his shirt, but he gripped her hands and pinned them to the ground. So with her hands trapped, Elphaba slid her foot along the back of Fiyero's leg, so her dress fell around her waist and left the bottom half of her body free.

Fiyero ran a hand along her waist and dipped down; tantalizingly close to giving Elphaba what she wanted, but pulled away quickly. He felt her hips rise off the ground and dig into his.

"We're so close," she whispered. "Just one more time."

Sitting up and trapping her between his knees, Fiyero fixed Elphaba's dress so she was completely covered. "I'm never going to have sex with you again, Elphaba."

Elphaba propped herself up on her elbows, an inferno blazing in her eyes. "Why would you play me like that then?"

"You started it."

"You've been playing me for too long."

"And that's why you need to let go."

Elphaba blinked, partially from surprise and partially to dissolve the tears that were blinding her. "Do you just...do you just take out all of your anger with Glinda on me? Does it make you feel better?"

"I told you that you were the first. Why would that have anything to do with Glinda?"

"But you love me too."

"And you moved out of town," Fiyero reasoned, trying to rationalize all of the thoughts trampling each other in his conflicted brain. He wished it swung open on a hinge so he could show Elphaba everything that was going on inside.

"And it just disappeared, right?" Elphaba retorted sarcastically.

"No, but I moved on with my life like you told me to." Fiyero gripped her hand gently. "The main thing we have in common is Rose. Now it's time for us to do what's best for her. It's the least we can do for each other."

Elphaba inhaled loudly, mustering up the courage to speak. "If you would take me to your guestroom, I need to lie down."

"That's fine." Fiyero stood up and half-lifted Elphaba to her feet. He led her up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hallway. Even after Elphaba seemed to be as comfortable as she could get, Fiyero lingered in the doorway.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another," Elphaba stated angrily and perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight then," Fiyero said softly and closed the door on his way out.

As she heard the footsteps trail further down the hallway, Elphaba rose in a trance and creaked the door open. She watched Fiyero disappear through the double doors that presumably led to the master bedroom where his beautiful wife was waiting. And now Fiyero was forced to bear the shame of what Elphaba had just orchestrated. She thought she had learned from her last rejection, but that just proved her desperation.

It was only when she didn't have him that she needed him most. On those lonely nights when she was lying alone, staring up at the ceiling, thinking her thoughts to herself because she had no one else to talk to. He had let her be independent; remained in the background. And that's where he stayed; only now he was more like a condescending guardian rather than a lover.

Unable to take it, Elphaba snuck out of her room and carefully down the stairs, careful to keep her footfalls light and unnoticeable. She left the palace and ran as fast as she could down the boulevard, seeing it all clearly as her feet pounded the ground, an invisible monster at her heels. Fiyero was tormenting her worse than anything else she had ever experienced. Marrying her best friend was his sick form of revenge, or at least that's all she could own it up to.

He was the worst. He was the cruellest out of everything she'd been through. He hurt the most. Worse than the gunshot, worse than Nessa's stinging take on the world, worse than labour pains.

The only thing she could do was run away now. She wasn't ready to let the ache in her chest heal yet.

Collapsing on the front step of a building, Elphaba wept from emotional fatigue. She was tired of everything, and especially tired of herself. Eventually, with all her consciousness spent, Elphaba returned back to the palace and to her room, where she fell asleep mapping out everything she would confess to her best friend the next day.

After all, what kind of life is a whole one anyway?


	25. Princess of a Different Castle

**A/N: 4. 3. 2. 1. Grade ten year is finally done! My collection of knowledge increased by none! If teachers get paid not to teach, then I should get good grades for not studying. But I guess society just hasn't sorted itself out yet. Anyway, I'm kicking off this summer with the second last chapter de cette histoire.**

* * *

><p>Glinda folded her hands neatly in her lap and crossed her ankles. She stared at Elphaba intently. "I must say I had quite the shock this morning when Fiyero told me you were in the guestroom." She turned her head slightly and scanned the room. "I hope you understand that I withheld the information from Rose."<p>

Elphaba's eyes were hard and she wasn't looking at Glinda. She leaned over and fiddled with the laces on her boot, feeling no more grown up then she had been at Shiz. All of her career she had yearned to see Glinda again, but not under these circumstances.

"It certainly took you long enough to come around," Glinda said coldly, but still warm. She had the effect of anger and sweetness all at once.

The green woman sucked in a breath and sat up straight, composing herself. "Glinda, I'm going to explain everything."

"Ah yes," Glinda said simply, "I was hoping _someone_ would."

By her tone, Elphaba could tell that Glinda would have preferred Fiyero doing the explaining. Maybe she felt threatened by her old friend? That gave Elphaba some hope in regard to her lovelife. And that was exactly the problem. She was still hoping for nothing. "Glinda, I'm going to be blunt." Glinda nodded as she picked up a tea cup off the table and took a dainty sip. Elphaba continued, "I'm in love with Fiyero."

At first Glinda looked like she was going to spit out the tea she had taken in, but she managed to swallow it and then set the cup on the table. She crossed her legs and uncrossed them, fiddling with her dress until every invisible wrinkle was smoothed. "I don't know what you want me to say to that. It's not something I'm pleased to hear." She paused for a moment, struggling to form her words in a kinder way then what she had planned originally. "And I'm not comfortable with you feeling that way, Elphie. Fiyero is my husband."

"Rose is my daughter," Elphaba retorted angrily.

"But this isn't about either of them," Glinda rushed, eager to prevent an argument. "You're telling me the story, remember?"

Elphaba settled herself down and began as she had promised. She told Glinda everything she could, even the things that didn't pertain to Rose or Fiyero. She told her about the Rebellion, Nessa, and the way she was living of late. Glinda listened patiently; not judging her, or at least not showing any judgement. It encouraged Elphaba so much that she was able to tell Glinda about what she had done after Fiyero brought her to Kiamo Ko. Glinda didn't look pleased, but she waited. She listened to the account of Rose's capture and how Elphaba had been searching all over Oz.

Finally Elphaba finished and Glinda sat still, mystified. She knew she should be furious at Elphaba, but she wasn't. Part of her wanted to start a whole bunch of drama and chew out her friend for depriving her daughter of so much and staying adamantly in love with her husband, but she couldn't. One of the things that made Glinda such a suitable friend for Elphaba was that she had the capacity to see how much suffering Elphaba already did on a daily basis. Not many others could do that. Maybe Fiyero, to a point. But he continuously glorified Elphaba, just as Nessa continuously belittled her.

The only clear solution Glinda could see was for Elphaba to leave. However, that would mean a dreaded custody battle. Glinda wasn't ready to give up Rose.

"Forgive me, Glinda," Elphaba murmured, it was barely audible, but stood out in the silence. "I can't live with this anymore."

Glinda forgave her, not for the satisfaction, but for the consolation her friend clearly needed.

Now words seemed cheap. They'd discuss all of that when Fiyero joined them. For now, Glinda just reached across the arm of the chair and took one of Elphaba's cold, bony hands in her own. Elphaba gripped Glinda's hand willingly and they sat there feeding off the presence of their most beloved friend.

* * *

><p>Case one: Glinda Upland, the adoptive mother who would do anything to keep a little girl in her grip. She was too invested in the game of dress up to ever go without.<p>

Case two: Elphaba Thropp who was somewhat desperate (although not letting on) for her daughter back. Why? Fiyero couldn't even say.

What he could say was that he had been sitting at the table with Elphaba and Glinda, who were calmly debating the outcome of Rose's life. The only reason he had endured it this long was that he couldn't decide for himself what he thought.

He hadn't seen Elphaba with Rose, but needless to say the things Rose had told him were enough. And Elphaba hadn't bothered to approach Rose at all, even though she had been at the palace for a day and a half. Glinda on the other hand was generous by nature and exceedingly loving, but a little overboard. So it came down to it. Did he want his daughter obedient or spoiled? And did he want her close or out of his life forever?

Then the dreaded words left Elphaba's mouth as she turned away from Glinda to face him. "Fiyero, you share as much responsibility in this as we do. It would be nice if you joined in our discussion."

_Oh, crap. _"Well, I was occupied with my responsible adult thoughts." _As if._

"Please share them," Glinda responded, gesturing with a sweep of her forearm.

"I think..." _I never think._ "That my say in this is...well...I'd be sorry to see her go, but if she has to then I'll find a way to get through it." It sounded flat even to him.

Neither Glinda nor Elphaba was impressed.

"That's it?" Elphaba said irritably, her voice was low and menacing, even as she was resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands; completely unprofessionally.

"Fiyero, dear, we're going to need more of an opinion than that," Glinda prompted gently. Her eyes were soft and inviting. If ever there were two more different people...

Fiyero risked the wrath. "I don't have one."

"Then make one up and get this over with!" Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero sighed. Here went nothing. "Okay, fine. Since Elphaba wants me to invent a solution, regardless of how ridiculous and damaging it is, I'm going to do the exact opposite. I'm going to tell you exactly what I think." He was speaking mostly to Elphaba. "I don't think that either of you are very capable mothers. But who can really say they are? If Rose has a chance anywhere it is with Glinda because Glinda has shown more will to be a mother than you have in seven years. She's willing to try and change and flux to the needs of the child. Elphaba, you're too rooted in your own ways and your own emotions to open up to anyone else's. As for me, I just want the chance to be a father."

"No you don't," Elphaba said quietly. "You've never been open to any responsibility."

"Why not start now?"

Glinda was satisfied with the answer. After all it gave her exactly what she wanted. "I think we've had enough of this today, we'll continue it for tomorrow. For now, let's just get washed up for dinner and enjoy the rest of the night."

Elphaba was already at the door. "I'll take dinner in my room and tomorrow we settle this. I have to be going as soon as possible." On her way out she met Fiyero's eyes with an empty glare.

For the rest of the evening, Elphaba didn't bother coming out of her room. She couldn't deny herself the tears anymore and wept uncontrollably. The chances of ever coming to a decision that would please herself, Glinda and Fiyero were impossible. And she knew that she would be the one who got the raw end of the deal...again. There was no way to sugar coat the situation. She hadn't allowed herself to see Rose, but she heard her chattering with Glinda. The girl was blossoming. She was talking more, playing more, she knew other children, she explored.

It was also clear that letting Elphaba stay in the palace was a huge risk. If the Wizard got wind of this, Glinda, Fiyero and even Rose would be carted off to Southstairs. Elphaba knew better than anyone that the Wizard wasn't above doing something so horrendous.

Her decision now would take the confidence she didn't have, but would have to fake. It was time to go. She knew Glinda was in bed and she didn't know where Fiyero was. That would make it easier.

Creaking open the door, careful not to make a sound, Elphaba stepped out and snuck down the corridor, keeping close to the walls. She passed the first door and then paused at the second, hearing the rustling of sheets inside.

Unable to help herself, Elphaba cracked open the door and slid inside. Rose seemed to be asleep and comfortable. The room was double the size of Elphaba's Rebellion room, triple that of Rose's. In the corner there was a doll house surrounded by discarded dolls. Everywhere there were piles of books and even a little desk in the corner where Rose had practiced writing her name in a messy hand. The example above it, Elphaba recognized as Fiyero's writing.

Elphaba welcomed the arms that slid around her from behind. She rubbed Fiyero's forearms and leaned back into him.

His voice was low and soothing, even as he broke her heart. "She really is beautiful." He motioned towards the sleeping girl on the bed.

They could've had everything, Elphaba realized. Everything anyone could ever hope for in life and she hadn't been happy with it. For the millionth time in her life she wished she was just like everyone else.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Fiyero reassured her.

Elphaba turned around and pressed her forehead into his shoulder. "I need you to promise me one thing."

Fiyero nodded. "Anything."

"As your daughter, Rose has the rights to the Vinkun throne, which you so foolishly abdicated-"

"This isn't about politics." And he was right, in some aloof way he was telling her that she'd always be tied to this family despite her reluctance.

"Everything's about politics," Elphaba shot back.

Fiyero reached up and stroked her hair, his hand slid down to her lower back. He gently pressed her into him and their lips met tenderly.

Pulling away, Elphaba whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Elphaba looked at Rose one last time and pulled her cloak around her tightly. Ducking her head, Elphaba slipped out of the room quickly and was gone before Fiyero's eyes.

Still, Fiyero drew the drapes of the window at the far end of the bedroom and glanced towards the ground. A small change in the light told him that the door had been opened and then a figure slipped into the night. His eyes hadn't adjusted enough for him to follow her form any further from the window. One last sigh and Fiyero fought the distinctive feeling in his gut that the meeting had been one of ugly finality. He crossed the room, careful not to trip over any of the dolls and kissed Rose's cheek before closing the door behind him.

In the darkness, Rose peeked around her room; her eyelids remaining the slits they had been as her parents watched her and didn't notice. She didn't comprehend everything that had just gone on and continued to view adults as hopeless, confusing creatures, but she had seen Elphaba one last time and that eased her young mind greatly.


	26. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: And so after half a year of procrastination, this story comes to an end. Obviously it did not end the way many of us wanted it to end, but once a story's on track, who possibly has the power to stop it? I think a huge thank you is due to the people who expressed interest in it (especially those who have been with it from the beginning. You will not be forgotten.) The fact that you're reading this right now means so much to me. Stay muchiful!**

* * *

><p>Maybe it was fate that told her to look through the cafe window, or maybe it was just a coincidence that something shifted inside the building that caught her eye. Either way, Elphaba couldn't help looking past the glass to the tenants of the cafe. It was neutral ground, neither too snobbishly rich, nor helplessly poor.<p>

The first thing she saw was her reflection. Forty year old Elphaba hadn't aged much, or so she liked to think. Of course she had permanent dark circles under her eyes and lines forming at the corners, but that was about it. Her hair was still thick and lustrous and her body of the same frame.

The next thing she saw was that the cafe was full. Waiters and waitresses were bustling around. It was summer and the kids were out of school. This led her to what had caught her eye in the first place.

There in the far corner, was a family sitting around a small circular table. They were easily the happiest family in the entire room; basking in the luminous glow of each other's company.

The mother of the family had her back to the window but the blonde curls were hard to miss, as well as the sparkly blue dress and wand propped against the chair. Elphaba smiled to herself. Glinda's hair was too blonde, obviously dyed. Her number one fear had always been the grey that comes with aging.

Adjacent to Glinda was her beautiful daughter, who was in the process of growing out of childhood. Sixteen by now, Elphaba calculated. Rose, who had always looked a little more like Elphaba, was now looking more like Fiyero. Her features had softened and her bone structure wasn't so hollow anymore, the always straight hair had grown out longer and curlier and even from a distance, Elphaba could see the warm blue eyes that she loved so much. They were one of the only things Elphaba missed when she had first left Rose.

Finally, Elphaba's eyes were drawn to the third occupant of the table laughing heartily along with his wife. He was still handsome and still gentle and still everything she dreamed about.

But he was also turning his head and Elphaba ducked out of the way so she could avoid being seen. She had been standing there far too long anyway and today was a busy day. It was her job to retrieve a package for the new leaders Rebellion, which was still there, even though it was moving slow and intermittently. All that mattered was that it kept her busy.

As she walked down the street, Elphaba was certain she heard running footsteps behind her and then felt a hand slip into hers and stroke her palm tenderly. Elphaba slowed her pace until she stopped and took Fiyero's other hand.

"Hello." His eyes glittered with mischief.

"Hello," Elphaba replied.

"I take it everything's well?"

"Very well. How about you?" Elphaba replied politely.

"Excellent," Fiyero said enthusiastically. He squeezed Elphaba's hands. "We just came from a musical, Glinda wanted to celebrate Rose's grades. Soon enough she'll be applying to Shiz."

Elphaba nodded with a slight smile.

Fiyero laughed. "Not that she needed the grades. I'm sure Glinda could guarantee her a spot somehow, but she insisted on doing it herself. She's like you that way." They lapsed into silence and Fiyero pulled one of his hands away to rub the back of his neck. "It's like meeting a stranger. How long has it been anyway?"

"Nine years," Elphaba answered automatically.

"Wow." Fiyero chuckled nervously. "So what have you been up to?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Same as usual. Whether that's fortune or misfortune I've no clue."

"I see you're mysterious again."

"I see you're more clueless than ever," Elphaba retorted, but smiled along with it.

They shifted back and forth uncomfortably. "You know, I should really be going," Elphaba decided and gestured in the direction she had been heading before he stopped her. "Or I might never want to leave."

Fiyero nodded understandingly and waited in his position. It looked awkward, but he had an idea in mind. He still felt the need to make it up to Elphaba.

Elphaba was turning to go, but waited too. She watched him for a moment. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"I want you to leave first. Prove to yourself that you're strong enough to leave again." He stepped forward and then hesitated uncertainly, ultimately deciding on his initial notion. He took her hands once more and kissed her cheek.

Elphaba closed her eyes as his lips brushed her skin and trailed along the outline of the bone. "Goodbye Fiyero," she whispered.

He stood back and smiled encouragingly, waiting in his spot.

One step at a time, Elphaba retreated from Fiyero feeling more confident than she had not five minutes ago. She had survived nine years without him hadn't she?

Suddenly, being alone didn't feel so terribly lonely anymore.

With one more question burning on her tongue, Elphaba turned around, despite being quite a distance from Fiyero. She knew he was still there in the same spot. He would always be there. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Will we ever meet again?"

Fiyero smiled, she could see it light up his face and could feel it light up her heart. "Who can say?" he yelled back. "But we've been pretty lucky so far, don't you think?"


End file.
